Mutants United
by btvktkj
Summary: Taking place in the X-men Universe. My OCs struggle to deal with love, drama, and the danger of becoming Xmen. OCxScott OCxRemy OCxWarren OCxLogan Rated T for strong language :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

FOUND

(Jasmine)

Frigid rain fell from the darkened sky. A slow rumble came from the world above. I wasn't all too interested in the cold I instead listened to my slow breaths. They released a small cloud of warmth into the frigid air. I hugged onto my cloak tighter. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. I hide closer into the shadows of the alley. I closed my black irises. I heard the pursuers steps fading away. I stepped cautiously alley and walked through the dark streets. I went to a park across the street. I then stopped walking.

"Your sense of smell is commendable". I said still not turning to face the pursuer.

"We're not here to hurt you". A husky voice said.

"An accent not born here". I stated more as a fact that a question.

"We just want to help". He said. I turned around. My black irises stared into his blue ones.

"Who are you"?

"Wolverine".

"No your real name".

"Logan". I pulled off my hood.

"Jiahladi most call me Jasmine".

"I'm with the X-Men".

"I've heard of your group. Why contact me"? I asked.

"We've heard of the reports of jewelry thefts. The wires were tripped but the culprit was never found on tape. You can't use your powers to steal". I gave Logan a witty smile.

"I was hoping I could play this off. I need to show you something Logan, call off the others". After a brief pause, he said.

"Alright, there headed home".

"How did you do that"?

"We have a telepath".

"I see we'll come along and try and keep up". I put my hood back on. I led him to an orphanage. "The reason I steal is this place they were slowly going out of business".

"Let me guess this was where you grew up".

"Nope, I just felt like helping".

"What your doing here is great an all, but stealing is still wrong".

"I know". I said.

"My last run was yesterday the orphanage will be around for another twenty years or so". I said looking at the building mindlessly.

"I guess I'm done here so about this place for mutants got a room for one more".

"Yeah, I'll take you there".

"Good I'm tired of being Robin Hood". Before long I was at the X-Men facilities.

"Jasmine a pleasure to mean you. It's late so I'll have Jean show you your room and we'll have a chat tomorrow".

"Thank you, for the hospitality". A girl with red hair and green eyes that was about my age walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Jean". "Jasmine". She showed me to my room. When she left I looked around the room. I took off my cloak. I had jeans and a white turtleneck underneath. I looked in the mirror that was in my room. My onyx black skin was still dry, unlike my snow white hair that was in buns three buns on my head. I looked at my black irises and yellow sclera. I then started wringing out my fluffy tail that was the color of my hair. I took my hair out of there buns. Half my head was draped in long white hair that was wavy from being damp. I then heard a knock on my door. I went and opened it.

"Yes". I was met with a guy who seemed my age. He had brown hair his eyes were covered by red shades.

"Sorry, Logan said you might need towels since you were out in the rain". He said.

"Thank you". I said. I took them. He kinda just stood there after I took them. "Is that it"? I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry to bother you". He said waking away. I closed the door. I dried myself off. I then pulled out a small suitcase I brought with me. I got out some pajama pants and a tank top. I put them on then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up late. I put my hair in a ponytail. I then went out of my room. I found the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I realized that a few people would look at my tail. "Thinking of staying here"? I turned to see the guy that had brought me the towels.

"I intend to". I said.

"By the way, I never got your name". I said looking at him.

"Sorry, I'm Scott".

"Well it's nice to meet you, Scott, I'm Jasmine by the way".

"Yeah about last night".

"Never happened".

"Thank you".

"Yup".

"The professor would like to see you now".

"Alright, lead the way". I was led to an office. I took a seat on the other side of the desk. Scott walked out closing the door behind him.

"Is this some interrogation to see that I'm not a human-hating mutant because I'm not".

"No not at all I just like to talk with all future X-Men". Xavier said.

"So wait I can join that easily"?

"I don't see why not".

"Is this some kind of interrogation about my past".

"No your past is your business. I just want to know what is your agenda here".

"That's it"?

"As far as I can see you're not a threat".

"Well, I want to help other mutants". Xavier smiled.

"Very well, welcome to the X-Men".

"You're not gonna make me wear one of those jumpsuits are you because I have my own fighting clothes".

"No, you seem confident in your combat skills".

"I was trained".

"Suit up and I'll have Jean and Scott take you to the danger room". I nodded and walked out.

I went back to my room. I took out my outfit a white leotard. I pulled out my white combats boots that went to my ankles. I then put on my white leather jacket. I put on my white fingerless gloves. I then put my hair into three buns that went down my head. I left out some short pieces of hair that fell on the right side of my head. I then heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Jean.

"Wow, you do already have a suit?" I gave her a sly smile. I then followed her and Scott who met with us in the living room. I was led to a big white room. "Good luck". Scott said. Then they both walked out. Suddenly the room seemed to roar to life. Guns came out of the sides of the walls they started shooting. I dodged swiftly. I jumped in the middle of them making them shoot each other. Then the walls of the wall started closing in. When the walls got close enough I jumped wall to wall. I ended up on top of them. The room started filling with water. Really my tail is a pain when it's wet! I thought angrily. The room filled very quickly. I waited till I could reach the ceiling. I then grabbed onto the air vent. I pulled it to no avail. I then kicked at the screws loosening the vent I then pulled off the top. I went into the vent. I crawled until I found the control room I kicked the vent out. I then dropped down to see Xavier, Scott, and Jean.

"Did I pass". I asked.

"Very good Jasmine, I think you're ready to be field tested".

"Good, call me when you have a mission ready". I said. I then walked to my room. I took a shower then got dressed I put on a blue sweater and dark jeans. I braided my hair then blow dried my tail. I then walked out of my door. I went to the living room I pulled out my book on mystic arts. I then saw Logan in his normal clothes.

"Where are you going"?

"Another recruiting mission".

"Another mutant causing problems"?

"Not this time but Xavier is interested in this mutant's abilities".

"Anyone coming with you"?

"Yeah, Scott he's the bait". Logan said smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean"?

"Come with and find out".

"Is the place you're going public if you haven't noticed I'm not the best at blending in".

"Nice try kid I know your powers remember". I smiled slightly. 'Right invisibility sometimes I forget'. I thought.

"Alright but I'm only coming to watch". I went outside with Logan then I saw Scott walk out in a suit and tie. 'Oh, I can't wait to see this'.

(Elizabeth)

I walked into my photo shoot dressed in a short black dress no mother would want to see her daughter in. My dirty blonde hair was tucked into a black wig with a short haircut. My hazel eyes were enhanced with smoky eye makeup. I had on black leather knee high boots that had high heels. On my gorgeous model legs, I had fishnet stockings. I had a black leather jacket on and red hot lipstick.

"Elizabeth"! I stopped looking in the mirror. I walked in front of the backdrop and did whatever poses the photographer asked.

"Alright break time". I walked to the sidelines where my assistant was. She was staring at me with wide eyes. She held out a water bottle for me. "Good job out the Elizabeth".

"Yeah, yeah whatever". I said I took the water from her and took a swig. I then looked around the room.

"Who's that"? I said pointing at a hot brunette that was in a suit.

"I don't know, do you want me to have him escorted out"?

"No, I'll handle this". I said. Taking off the wig I had on. I fluffed up my long wavy dirty blonde locks. I walked up to him a smirk on my face. "What's a guy like you doing at a private photo shoot"?

"I'm here to see the fashion".

"Sure the fashion, you're not even wearing a designer suit. So you wanna tell me the real reason you're here"?

"Maybe I came here to see a certain someone". He said smirking I smiled. I pulled out my dressing room key. I put it in his breast pocket.

"I'll be done with this in about thirty minutes wait for me". I said pulling my cute pleading face. He nodded then walked away. I smiled then walked back over to the backdrop. "Let wrap this up I've got places to be".

(Jasmine)

I watched as Scott returned to where Logan and I were waiting.

"What you got"? Logan ask.

"Her dressing room key".

"That fast"?

"What can I say I'm charming".

"Or she's easy". I mumbled.

"Jealous"? Scott ask.

"Alright, kids lets go". Logan said.

(Elizabeth)

I walked back from the shoot to my dressing room. I opened the door.

"I never did get your name". I said. I then saw the guy from earlier and another guy. "What's going on here"? I said looking from one of them to the other.

"We know what you can do"? The dark-haired stranger said. Well, actually there both pretty many strangers. "We know you're a mutant". My hazel eyes widened. I closed my door behind me.

"Ok, who are you two real names"! I said sternly.

"I'm Scott that's Logan and we're from an institution for mutants".

"You guys mean to tell me that you're the same people who rescue mutants"?

"So you've heard of us". Scott said.

"Yeah but why find me"?

"The professor is interested in your powers".

"Mine why"?!

"He thinks he can help you". Logan said.

"This is a lot to take in". I said sitting in my chair.

"The professor is the best at explaining these things".

"So you want me to join this mutant helping people loving task force"?

"You don't have to if you don't want to". Scott said. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'What kind of potential can the professor see in a sleazy girl like me'? I thought. 'Maybe this is a sign to better myself'.

"Alright, I'll go with you let me just get dressed in something appropriate". They left I took off all my make up. I put on some jeans and a white blouse. Of course, I still looked attractive I've got killer curves. I then got out a small bag I packed some clothes then I stepped out. "Ready I guess".

"Alright let's go".

When we got there I was nervous. I then felt a hand on top of mine. "It's ok you don't have to be nervous". Scott said.

"Thanks and about hitting on you sorry".

"It's alright felt nice that I could get a model if I wanted to".

"Don't get cocky". I said smirking. The car then stopped I walked into the huge mansion. "Whoa"! I said looking around.

"Come on I'll show you to the professor's office". Scott said. On the way there a redhead stopped us.

"Scott whose this"?

"A new recruit".

"Elizabeth". I said holding my hand out.

"Jean". She said shaking my hand. She then walked away.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend".

"What"?

"You and Jean I can tell it's very obvious. I wish you had told me. I may be a bad girl but I don't like to flirt with taken men". I said he was silent. I started laughed. "I was just joking Scott lighten up". I said laughing.

"Very funny". We then reached the office. I walked in. I saw a bold man In a wheelchair.

"I'm Elizabeth".

"Take a seat Elizabeth". I sat down.

"Relax". "Right, I forgot you're a mindreader".

"Actually you keep tapping your foot I presumed it was a nervous tick".

"Oh right".

"Elizabeth, I know you've been struggling with your powers. I can help you so you don't have to fear them anymore".

"I've been scared of my powers for so long. I'm ready to control them instead of them controlling me".

"Very good, I'll have Scott take you to your room".

"Thank you, professor".

"Take a tour, tomorrow we'll start your training". I nodded and left the room. Scott was there waiting for me. We walked to my room.

"So you never did tell me what can you do"? I asked curiously.

"I think I'll keep my abilities a secret for now".

"Playing hard to get". I said.

"This is your room". He said. Stopping at a door.

"Ok, but where's yours".

"I thought you don't flirt with taken men".

"Thank you never did confirm if you and Jean were dating". I opened my door. "You wanna give me a tour later"? I asked before going in.

"I don't know Jean might not like that".

"I'll take that as a yes my room thirty minutes ok". Before I could give him a chance to answer I closed the door. I turned and saw a girl my age sitting on one of the beds.

"Oh, a roommate how nice."

She had ebony black skin. Her hair was white and I could see she had a tail.

"Great of all the people they could put me with". She said.

"What's that suppose to mean"? I asked tilting my head.

"Nothing I'm going to go for a walk". She said she got up walked out.

"Wait what's your name"? I ask. But she was already gone. "Ok rude great". I decided to make myself look more appealing which wouldn't take much. I put on a nude eyeshadow on. I then put on a pink gloss I took off my black heels and put on red ones. I then brushed down my wavy locks of hair. I then heard a knock on my door. "Come in". I was met with a nice surprise, and when I say nice I mean terrible. Jean, Scott's girlfriend walked in with him. "Ready for your tour". She said faking a smile. I put on my own fake grin.

"Hi, Jean nice to see you again". I said turning away from the mirror.

"Well let's go this place is big so we better get started". Scott said I stood up.

"Lead the way". I followed dreadfully as they showed me places.

"This is the garage". I saw all kinds of cars.

"I like the red one". I said.

"That one's mine". Scott said.

"Why don't we show you the danger room". Jean said.

"Alright". Just don't try and blow me up there I thought. When the tour of torture and awkward was over I was happy.

(Jasmine)

I couldn't believe I was going to be stuck with the narcissistic model girl. It was bad enough I had to deal with her while I was invisible the whole time. I stopped walked when I realized someone was behind me.

"What do you want Logan"?

"I can tell something's got you mad what's wrong kid"?

"You know that girl we recruited today"?

"Yeah".

"She's my roommate".

"So"?

"So I hate her type letting guys into her room after a few seconds of meeting them".

"Jasmine I know I have no business saying this, but maybe you should give the girl a chance. You can't judge her right away".

"I guess you're right".

"Try and make friends you might be surprised".

"How'd you get so wise"?

"Experience". I smiled and walked back to my room. When I got there she was gone. I decided to take a shower. I then put on my pajamas. I sat on my bed and started reading. Then the door opened.

"Oh good, you're back. I don't know what problem you have with me, but can we put it behind us I've had a hectic day"?

"Yeah sorry about earlier I'm Jasmine".

"Elizabeth".

"The showers all yours if you want".

"You know Jasmine I think we're going to get along swimmingly".

"I hope so". I said hopefully. Maybe she won't be so bad I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HELP

(Elizabeth)

I jolted awake from my sleep. I felt beads of sweat run down my forehead. I threw the covers off and rushed to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the water. As the water hit my hands it turned to steam. I turned the water off and ran out of the room. I ran outside. I kneeled down. Calm down, calm down, calm down,

"Elizabeth"? I heard Scott's voice. I heard him walk towards me.

"Don't touch me".

"Are you alright"?

"No"!

"What's wrong"?

"Just stay away from me"! I said. I watched as the grass underneath me turned black. I grabbed my head.

"Elizabeth"? I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked back and up at him. I then felt myself calm down. I felt tears falling down my face.

"I can't control it". I whispered. He kneeled down to my level.

"Yes, you can".

"I'm dangerous". I said looking at my hands.

"Come on let's talk". I nodded. He led me around back to the pool. I sat down and stared at the water. "How much does this happen"?

"Almost every night". I said. I felt him sit beside me.

"Do you have nightmares"? I shook my head yes. "Well, at least you didn't catch anything on fire". I chuckled.

"Yeah". I then looked at him. "How'd you know I was out here"?

"I was still up when I heard someone running. You kinda left a trail of black grass outside". I laughed.

"I'm a hot mess".

"You just need to calm down".

"Did I burn you"? I asked realizing he had touched me.

"No".

"I don't believe you". I said taking his hand. I frowned. I say his hand was red from being burn. "I'm sorry". I said. I then was pushed into the pool. I gave out a small yelp. I resurfaced. "What was that for"?

"You needed to calm down you were starting to worry".

"Tough love much". I said swimming around. I then went under. I resurfaced quickly I grabbed his arm then pulled him in. "Gotcha"! "I should have seen it coming". He said. I swam near him. "Thanks for helping me".

"It was nothing".

"Hey, why were you up anyways"?

"We should get out its cold out here".

"Not to me". I said grinning. He swam to the edge and got out. "Ok don't tell me". I said getting out also. "Oh great".

"What"? I kept my back to him.

"My shirts white and totally see-through".

"Oh hold on". I waited for a few minutes then I felt a towel being dropped over my shoulders.

"Thanks". I said turning around.

"Let's go inside". I said we went inside and he walked with me back to my room.

"Seriously thank you for tonight".

"You're welcome". I smiled then went into my room. I brushed my dirty blonde hair. I changed my outfit since I was soaked. I then went back to sleep.

Then next morning I woke up to see that Jasmine was already gone. I went downstairs. I saw a lot of mutants some in the kitchen some in the living room.

"Hey I'm Bobby and who might you be". He said looking me up and down. I know that look.

"I'm Elizabeth and I'm not interested". I said I then walked away. I saw Jasmine pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, how was your sleep"? I asked her.

"Fine yours".

"Alright whatcha eating"?

"Froot Loops".

"I wish". I said. I took an apple from the bowl. I then opened the refrigerator. I looked at a yogurt. "Nope". I said putting it back. "Guess this is all I can have right now". I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"Do you really think you need to lose weight"? Jasmine asked.

"No, but my agent said I was fat. Like he has room to talk". I said.

"Seems like a lot of work".

"Not really I slack off all the time. I'm just following my regiment for now". I said smiling.

"Hey, Elizabeth how was your sleep". I turned to see Jean.

"Great why do you ask"?

"No reason oh and the professor wants to see you".

"Alrighty".

"Want me to show you the way"?

"No thanks if I don't find stuff for myself, I'll just keep getting lost".

"Suit yourself". She then walked away.

"What's up with you two"? Jasmine asked.

"Is it that easy to tell"?

"Yeah what's up"?

"She's seen me as competition".

"Competition"?

"Yeah because she and Scott are a thing".

"Why would she see you as competition"?

"Sheesh, Jasmine I'll talk to you later. I'm tired of trying to explain. See you later girl". I said I walked away. I found the professors office.

"You wanted to see me"?

"Yes, Elizabeth I heard from Scott about last night".

"Yeah, it happens a lot".

"I could help you right at this moment, but I have something else to tell you".

"What is it"?

"I signed you up for school I hope you don't mind. I felt the best way for you to feel comfortable with your powers is to feel comfortable here".

"Ok, when do I start"?

"Today you better get ready".

"TODAY"?! I ran out the room. I ran upstairs as fast as my legs could go. I dressed in a red T-shirt and a black short skirt. I pulled my hair in a ponytail. I put on my black ankle boots over my black knee-high socks. I ran downstairs. I ran into Logan.

"Professor told me to give you this". It was a backpack.

"Thanks, Logan cool accent by the way". I took the bag and ran I saw Scott's car parked in the front. "Wait"! I shouted. I got to the car but I was completely out of breath.

"Calm down Elizabeth we were waiting for you". I saw Jean in the passenger seat. Also, a boy and girl sat in the back seat. I sat beside the girl.

"I'm Kitty Pryde". She had brunette hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Kurt". He had black hair and eyes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth".

"Oh I know who you are Scott and Jean were arguing about you, oops I mean". Then the car was awkwardly silent the rest of the drive.

When we got to school, I walked in like I owned the place of course people were going to figure out who I was. I went to my locker and almost automatically.

"Excuse me are you Elizabeth Conilly"?

"Why yes, I am".

"Oh my, gosh can I get an autograph"!

"Sure". I took her sharpie and signed her notebook. By fourth period I had signed at least fifteen things. I was at my locker about to go to lunch when suddenly a guy walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Duncan".

"Elizabeth is there a reason you're here"? I said already irritated at the number of sleazebags who had hit on me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie"?

"No thanks".

"Come on one date".

"You're right I do want to see a movie. Just not with you". I then closed my locker. I went to lunch I saw everyone at a certain table. I sat down on the other side of Scott.

"Did you save me a seat"? I asked him.

"Sadly yes". Jean said.

"Do we have a problem, Jean"? I asked. I happen to be very up front.

"No". Sheesh, it's not like every word that comes out of my mouth is me trying to flirt I thought. "Well, it sounds like it"! Jean said.

"Did you just read my mind"?! I asked her.

"Yes, I did".

"Well, Jean that's kinda an invasion of one's privacy. Could you please refrain from doing that"?

"I don't have to take this". She got up picked up her lunch and walked away. I sighed.

"Aren't you going to go after her"? I asked Scott.

"No, I feel it's best to leave her alone when she's like this".

"Alright".

"Is that all your eating"? He asked looking at my water and granola bar.

"A models dieting is never done".

"That can't be healthy".

"Fine". I took a fry from his trial.

"There sustenance although that means I'll have to run today to work that off".

"Elizabeth do you always diet like this"?

"No, every so often they let me eat a burger without buns of course".

"Seriously you could get an eating disorder".

"Please, Scott not ever model gets an eating disorder". Just the stupid ones like me.

"Elizabeth".

"Ok, ok I'll eat all your fries will that make you happy"?

"Not really those fries are really good".

"I know". I said taking another one. Then someone sat beside me.

"So about that movie". It was Duncan. The blonde haired green eyed annoyance in my life.

"I said it once before the answer is no".

"Oh, I'll win you over". He said he then got up and left.

"Is he bothering you".

"Not any more than the other five pigs who asked me out".

"Five"?!

"Jealous"?

"No surprised".

"What can I say I'm hot". I heard Scott choke on his drink. I started laughing. Then the bell rang. "Time for torture". I took another fry from Scott. "See you after school".

After school, I was walking over to Scott's car when Duncan intercepted me.

"How about I just walk you home"?

"I already have a ride".

"Come on this hard to get thing is getting old". I rolled my eyes.

"Duncan she said she's not interested". Scott said.

"First you take Jean from me and know you want her too". Duncan said.

"I don't really like blondes anyways". I said I then walked away from him. I got in the car. I then heard my phone ring.

"Hello".

"Hey sunshine how's it been"?

"Cut the stalling what do I have to do that I don't want to"?

"Well Peterson has a new clothing collection but he won't let you model it unless you agree to meet with him".

"No way that dudes a gigantic perv".

"Come on sweetie for me I'll even get you security".

"I'll get my own security, I'll be down in an hour".

"Elizabeth". I hung up on him.

"So who's this perv you where talking about"? Kitty asked.

"A designer I've modeled his clothes before but he's like ten years older than me and very creepy".

"You're own security who are you planning on taking". Scott asked.

"You'll see…" a few moment later, "please Logan"!

"I've got more important things to do than babysit you".

"Please, he creeps me out".

"No".

"If I get drugged and taken advantage of it's your fault". He sighed.

"Make it quick".

"Yeah let's go". I followed him to the garage.

"Which car are we taking"? He threw a motorcycle helmet.

"No way my hair will get messed up"! He glared at me.

"Fine". I put the helmet on. Then got on behind him.

"Hold tight".

"Yeah, yeah". We got there fairly quick giving me a chance to fix my hair.

"Why didn't you ask Scott to be your bodyguard anyways"? Logan said leaning on the wall that my mirror was on.

"Because it's awkward between us. I don't want to be the reason he and Jean break up. I decided to keep my distance. You probably don't really care do you"?

"It more exciting than watching you try and fix your hair".

"Ha ha very funny". I stopped. "Ok let's get this over with". I opened the door and sat down across from Peterson.

"Elizabeth it's good to see you".

"And you as well so shall we talk business"?

"Yes I'm trying to decide between a few models, but as you know you're my favorite. Still, it would help if you gave me extra cause to pick you". He said putting his hand on my leg. I felt Logan step forward but I put my hand up as a signal for him to stop.

"Peterson I maybe a lot of things". I said standing up. "But I don't sleep around for my career. You're are a dirtbag for even suggesting a thing I'm underaged you pervert. If you ever make advances at me again I will sick him on you". I said pointing at Logan. "Now if you don't mind I'm out of here". I turned around but Peterson grabbed my arm.

"Elizabeth". I turned and slapped him.

"Don't you ever touch me again"! I said I then walked out Logan behind me. I walked all the way out to the parking lot. I can't believe the nerve!

"Calm down". Logan said sternly. I turned around.

"I'm sorry about that".

"Don't be you handled yourself you really didn't need me".

"Thanks". I said smiling.

"Are you alright"?

"Yeah, that happens all the time".

"That's not what I asked".

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get out of here". We went home. When I got there I started training with the professor.

"The first step is controlling something small". He said. He set a candle down. "Light it".

"Ok". Please, this should be easy. I tried to focus but the candle burst into flames. "Ok no". I said. Watching it burn.

"You see Elizabeth you lack focus and focus is the key to control". Xavier handed me more candles. "I want you to keep trying".

"Thank you". I said taking the candle. I sat down and tried another candle. A lot of burned down candles later Scott walked up to me.

"How's training going"?

"Not so good". I said pouting.

"Well let me see". I set another candle down. It, of course, burned up. I sighed.

"I have no focus".

"Nonsense". He gave me a candle. "This time hold the candle so you can feel the energy flow from your hands to the wick". I held the candle. I felt Scott's hands cover mine.

"What are you doing"?

"So you focus on burning the wick and not my hands".

"I already burned you once". I said worriedly.

"It's ok Elizabeth I trust you. You just need to trust yourself". I nodded. I looked at the wick. The wick then caught on fire. I smiled.

"I did it thanks". I then realized Scott's hands were still over mine.

"What are you two doing"? Kitty said. I jumped so much I almost dropped the candle.

"He was helping me with my powers".

"Right". She said. I felt my face turn red.

"Uh, Elizabeth". Scott said. I looked to see the candle burning high.

"Sorry". I said. The fire then calmed down.

"Right I should get going". Scott said getting up.

"You can't flirt with Scott, Elizabeth he's dating Jean". Kitty said then she walked away. I wasn't trying to he just finds me and I can't get away. I thought sighing deeply. I then put the fire out in the candle. I think I need a walk. I stood and walked around. After just waking aimlessly I decided to go to my room. I saw that Jasmine was in there.

"Hey, Jasmine how was your day"?

"Boring".

"That sounds nice wanna trade lives"?

"No thanks, yours' seems to have too much drama".

"Pretty and smart do you have a boyfriend"?

"No".

"Lucky". I said. I then took my shower. Instead of going to sleep, I kept practicing with the candle. My life may be out of control but that doesn't mean my powers have to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MISSON

(Jasmine)

When I woke up I saw Elizabeth practicing with a candle.

"Did you sleep last night"? I asked her worried.

"Barely". I shrugged and got up. Then there was a knock at our door.

"Who is it"? Elizabeth said. I opened the door.

"It's Scott". I heard a shuffle than a thumping noise.

"We're about to go on a mission you want to come"? Scott asked.

"Yeah let me get dressed".

"Alright meet by the blackbird". I nodded then closed the door. I then walked to see Elizabeth hiding by the side of her bed.

"Is he gone"?

"No, he's still here wait, to blow your cover". I watched as she got up and ran out the room without checking to see what I said was true or not. I laughed and went to take my shower.

(Elizabeth)

I ran out the door without a second thought. I ran right into someone.

"Oh sorry". I looked to see Scott in spandex.

"Am I dreaming"? I whispered.

"Why you dream about me often"?

"No, it's just that uh". Looking fine in the spandex, wait what wasn't I suppose to be saying something focus, focus. "I gotta go"! I said. I then ran back to the room.

(Jasmine)

When I had finished in the shower I was putting on my shoes. Elizabeth ran back into the room.

"Very funny Jasmine".

"Why are you hiding from Scott anyways"?

"Because I can". I rolled my yellow irises.

"Well whatever your problem is, it's ok cause he's going on a mission so you'll be free to roam".

"Good now I can have the professor help me out with my powers".

"Yeah anyways see you later". I walked out the room dressed in my suit. I walked to the blackbird. I saw Scott and Jean there.

"Just the three of us"? I asked.

"Four". A new voice said. I saw women float down. She had white hair like mine and she was African American and had blue eyes. "I'm Storm it's nice to meet you Jiahladi".

"You can pronounce it". I said impressed.

"I have a unique name as well".

"So what is the mission"?

"We believe we found a base that might help lead us to where some lost mutants are. Our job is to get Intel from the base and report back here". Storm said.

"Alright let's go". We got into the blackbird. "So where is this base located"? I asked Storm.

"The Amazons". The ride there was pretty short. We landed gently. "This is a covert mission everyone. To cover more ground quietly. Jean, Scott you two go one way Jasmine and I will go another. Everyone keep your radios on whoever finds it first alert the other". She said. I was excited to go with Storm she seemed cool.

"So why do they call you Storm"?

"I can control the weather".

"That sounds handy".

"It has its perks. There in the distance".

"We have to climb the mountain"? I asked.

"Leave it to me". I felt her lift me off the ground. "You're not afraid of height are you"?

"No".

"Good I would have flown you up anyways we don't have time to waist". She flew us up and landed on some trees.

"I sense two men".

"Can you take them down"?

"Yeah wait here". I climbed a tree. I saw them walking together. They had firearms in their hands. I waited till they were below me. Then I jumped down taking both of them out. "All clear". I said.

"Good now it's my turn".

"What are you going to do"?

"Short out the building with an electric storm once I do we only have a few minutes before they're up and running again".

"Storm". I looked to see Scott and Jean.

"Good you two go in with Jasmine inside. I'm going to keep the storm going so they don't get suspicious". Storm then flew up.

"We better find a way in, Storm can be a little overboard with her storms". Jean said. Jean put her hand on her head. "Over there and air vent we should all be able to fit into". I heard thunder crackling in the sky.

"Let's hurry up then". Scott said. We ran to the vent. Jean removed it with her mind. We all got in. I went in first I crawled until I saw a vent leading to another room. I kicked it out but grabbed it so it didn't fall making another noise.

I dropped down silently. The room was pitch dark although I could see pretty well in the dark.

"I can't see a thing". Scott said.

"The power must be out". Jean said. Then all of a sudden a low red light flicked on in the room.

"They must have back up generators for their lights".

"Which means we have even less time if the generators coming back on". Jean said.

"How bout you guys go destroy it and I'll get the information"? I suggested. "

Are you sure you're up for that"? Scott asked.

"Yeah I can turn invisible plus I was an art thief. I know how to steal something quickly".

"Alright". Scott said.

"Well meet outside". I nodded. I ran on the way. I turned invisible while running. I ran from room to the other. I finally came across some kind of control room but the door was locked. I could sense someone was inside though. I knocked on the door.

"Steven is that you what's going on out there".

"Guess again". I said.

"Who's out there"?! I heard him unlock the door and open it. "Hu anyone there"? I knocked him out then went inside. I took the laptop that was in the room. I also took the files marked M just in case there were any about mutants. I then heard an explosion. Must be Jean and Scott I thought. I ran out the room. Everything was dark in the halls now. I used my night vision to see. I made it out. I saw Jean and Scott running into the forest. I followed them. I then was lifted from behind. I looked up to see Storm.

"Did you get what we came for"?

"Yeah". I said.

"Good". She said smiling. "Nice job on your first mission". She said. I smiled proud of myself.

When we got back to the blackbird I was congratulated by Jean and Scott then we flew home. When I got back to my room after a long day I found the room was dark. Then suddenly the room lit with candles that were all over the room. The candles rose and fell. I then saw Elizabeth on her bed. She was sitting her legs crossed and her eyes were closed.

"Umm Elizabeth".

"Sorry training".

"I think you got the candle thing down". I said watching the many flames rising and falling with her breath.

"I know awesome right".

"Yeah, Scott would be proud". I watched as all the candles burned very high.

"Whatever Jasmine, don't make me set this room on fire. Oh, by the way, how was the mission no injuries I hope"?

"Yeah, it went smoothly".

"I wish I was awesome at fighting like you. I even worked out in the danger room today".

"Already working in the danger room"?

"Yeah, I happen to be very physically fit I took gymnastics when I was five".

"Wow, you know who would like that Scott". I soon regretted that the candles burned dangerously high then they went out.

"That's it I'm tired of your jokes". I watched as Elizabeth walked to the door.

"Where are you going"?

"To train". She's been trying so hard lately. I hope she's not trying to impress Scott because it's going to take a lot for her to be as skillful as Jean. I guess I shouldn't have provoked her. That's what roommates do right? I walked out the room.

"Did you see where Elizabeth went"? I asked Logan who was standing in the living room.

"I look like she was headed to the gym".

"Thanks". I went to the gym. I saw her through the window. She was a punching bag barely moving it. I watched her kick it which made more of an impact. I walked into the gym. "Punch more with your weight". I said.

"Come to tease me some more"? She asked punching the bag and moving it this time.

"No, I came to say I'm sorry I shouldn't be in your personal business like that. You give me space and I should give you the same". I said getting the punching bag to hold it. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks besides we need to focus on your love life you're single and ready to mingle".

"No, I'm not". I said.

"Oh please, every girl wants a shot at true romance". She said punching this time I felt the force of her hit.

"Good punch like that and I don't need that right now".

"Tsk tsk it's too late the love doctors in session". I smiled at her.

"There's no talking you out of this is there"?

"Nope". She said smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

FIGHT

(Elizabeth)

I woke up early and took a shower. I put on a pink sports bra and a pink spandex short skirt I could easily run in. I then put in my black and gold tennis shoes. I pulled my dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. I then walked out of my room. I went outside and jogged around the house which was big enough to work up a sweat I kept running around the house. After an hour or so of running, I went inside and ate breakfast.

"You're up early".

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me". I turned and smiled at Scott.

"Me? What was with you yesterday"? I felt my face get warm.

"I was just tired that's all".

"I know that's a lie but I'll take it".

"Good". I then went back to eating breakfast. "Why are you up anyways"? I asked Scott.

"So I can eat in peace before it gets crazy".

"Ok, I believe that". I said. I then finished eating.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to go workout".

"Need any help"?

"Not unless you're a gymnastics instructor I'm only doing that today".

"You did gymnastics"?

"Yeah". I didn't get this sexy body from doing push-ups I thought. "Anyways see you around". I walked to the gym and started stretching. After 30 minutes of gymnastic exercises, I went and took another shower. I then got dressed. I put on some black shorts and a pink t-shirt. I put on my white framed designer sunglasses and my pink and gold sandals.

I then walked out of my room and to the store. After buying some things I went over to frozen yogurt place. As I walked out the frozen yogurt place I felt a tremor shake the ground. I nearly fell over. I saw a crack in the ground form. That doesn't seem natural. I decided to follow the crack in the ground to the source. As I got close I felt another tremor. I fell over this time. I got back up and kept walking. I heard voiced so I hid behind a rock.

"Do it again, do it again". A guy who was crouched over said.

"No way you're going to bury us". Said a guy with silver-white hair.

"Come on Quicksilver lighten up". Said the brunette, haired guy.

"I'm just bored we should go do something". The guy named Quicksilver said.

"Like what"? The fat guy said.

"Quicksilver's just mad that he's not as powerful as me". The brunette guy said. He put his hands out and the ground began to shake. I almost fell but I held onto the rock. I then pulled out my phone. I dialed Scott's number. Please answer!

"Hello, who is this"?

"A hot blonde".

"Elizabeth how'd you get my number"?

"I stole your phone a while back, but that's not important. I went out to get some frozen yogurt you know the place by the mall. Then the ground started to shake. I followed the tremors then found like four mutants well I think they're all mutants".

"Hold on Elizabeth".

"Scott what should I do I'm hiding so they can't see me"?

"Elizabeth get out of there". Before I could respond I huge tremor hit knocking me down. This made me drop my phone. Before I could take my phone in a flash something went past and took it. I then realized it was one of the mutants.

"Spying are we"?

"Who were you talking to". Another voice said. I looked behind myself to see the brunette, haired guy.

"Why don't you find out"? The silver-haired mutant was over by him in a second. He handed him my phone.

"Hello, you want to speak to Elizabeth? Well, she's not available right now". With that, his threw my phone down and crunched it. I looked at my very expensive phone that was now in pieces. "Get her up". The fat guy pulled me off the ground.

"She's pretty". He said.

"Mind telling us what you're doing her Elizabeth"? The brown haired guy said.

"You know I was just in the neighborhood". I said sarcastically.

"What should we do with her"? The fat guy said.

"Good question Blob".

"I say we get rid of her". Said the slimy looking guy. Ever heard of a shower?

"Now, now Toad I think we can find a use for her".

"I'm right here"! I said getting annoyed.

"We could always use a maid". Quick Silver said.

"That's a good idea Blob take her with us we're leaving". The fat guy who was apparently named Blob picked me up.

"Let go of me"! I shouted he dropped me.

"What the matter Blob"?! The brown haired guy said.

"She burnt me".

"How"?!

"I'm tired of the bull I have to deal with! A maid really?! Can you not see, are you blind? I'm the hottest girl you've probably ever met! I'm no maid, I'm top dog and I won't take anymore degrading talking as if I'm not here"! My hands summoned flames.

"She's a mutant get back"! I threw a fireball their way making them scatter. Then Quicksilver ran around me. Creating a vortex.

"No air, no fire". I felt myself begin to chock. I grabbed at my neck I gasped for air that wasn't there. I then started to slip from consciousness.

"ELIZABETH"! Was the last this I heard.

"Come on Elizabeth". I heard a voice said. I then opened my eyes. I sat up quickly and breathed heavily. "Thank God".

"What happened"?

"It's ok I got you". I turned to look at Scott. He helped me up.

"Stay here I gotta take care of the brotherhood". He walked away. I looked to see Quicksilver out cold. I then looked to see Scott taking on three mutants. 'Come on you can't just be a damsel in distress'. I saw Blob about to hit Scott from behind. I ran over and jumped up I landed a punch as I did I released a fireball along with. This knocked him over.

"I hit him"! I then looked to see that the other two had been taken down.

"Nice job Elizabeth but we should probably get going". I walked up beside him.

"Sorry I got into trouble".

"It's ok you're a blonde it's in your nature".

"I have dirty blonde hair for your information and I did pretty well for my first fight".

"Yeah, you did we should celebrate I'll buy you lunch".

"Really"?!

"Yeah, I just have to get dressed in my normal clothes".

"I should probably change too". I said seeing that my shirt was burned a little. "Anyways thanks for saving me".

"It was nothing just don't scare me like that ever again".

"Gasp were you worried"?

"Don't mock me".

"You're right sorry". When we got home I changed into a jean skirt. I put on a white crop top with a gold outline of a heart that was filled with gold zebra strips. I put on my black and gold sandals. I then fixed my hair.

"Going on a date"? Jasmine asked.

"Why does it look like it"?

"Yeah". I took the jean skirt off and put on some jeans instead.

"How bout now"?

"Yup".

"Ugh whatever I'm wearing this". I pulled my hair into a messy bun. "Better"?

"Are you trying to tease me with the fact that no matter what you do you still look good"? Jasmine said. I took my hair out the bun.

"Sorry". I then walked out the room.

"Have fun"! I heard Jasmine shout through the door. I walked outside to see Scott already waiting in his car.

"You take forever to get changed".

"I'm a girl, of course, I take forever".

"You look nice".

"I know". I got in the car.

"So where to"? Scott asked.

"How bout I drive us"?

"Not a chance".

"Worth a shot just drive till I see a place I like".

"Sound good to me". He started driving.

"Oh let's play a game".

"Childish".

"Shut up ok we each ask each other a question, and we have to answer truthfully".

"Alright ask away".

"Ok um what's your favorite pass time"?

"Working on my car".

"I should have guessed".

"I would ask what yours is but I'm pretty sure I know what it is".

"What"?

"Shopping".

"Whatever".

"Ok, then where's your favorite place to be"?

"The beach".

"Really not a mall"?

"Yeah well, the beach is warm".

"Can't you warm yourself up"?

"Yeah, but people get to be warm with me".

"Don't get all sentimental on me".

"I can't help it I'm a girl. Oh, I want to eat there"! I said pointing at a diner.

"Really there"?

"Yes why"?

"I thought you'd want to eat somewhere fancy".

"Please, I'm tired of those fancy restaurants where everyone recognizes me".

"Alright". He parked and we walked inside. I ordered a burger and a milkshake.

"What happened to your diet"?

"Since I didn't get the job with Peterson. I don't have to lose the weight".

"You didn't get the job"?

"Nope, I didn't want it anyways".

"So are you like on vacation"?

"For now yes". We then got our food. I started dipping my fries in my milkshake.

"So you're that kind of person". Scott said.

"What's that suppose to mean"? I questioned.

"You dip your fries in your milkshake".

"Is that good or bad"? I asked.

"Good it means you're not uptight".

"Like you".

"I'm not uptight".

"You won't let me drive your car".

"That's not me being uptight, I'm being smart you're blonde remember".

"I happen to be an excellent driver"! I protested.

"Sure".

"Come on please". I begged.

"No way, I don't even let Jean drive my car".

"Alright fine". I said pouting.

We then finished eating.

"Thanks for lunch". I said giving Scott a hug. I then step back smiling.

"Why do you have that devious look on your face"? I held up his keys. "Elizabeth"! I ran outside and hopped into the driver seat of his car. "Elizabeth get out of the driver's seat"!

"Buckle up Summers".

"I'm not getting in the car with you driving". A few minutes later I was driving and Scott was being a major backseat driver. "Slow down".

"Calm down Scott". I said smiling. I then pulled up at the institution. "We made it scratch free".

"Can I please have my keys back"? Scott asked.

"Pleading I like it here". I gave him the keys. "How was my driving"? I asked.

"It's was alright".

"I'll take what I can get". I got out the car. "Thanks for lunch Scott". I said I then walked away. I went back to my room. I put on my pink work out shorts. I sat on the bed and started stretching. Then Jasmine walked into the room.

"How was the date"? She asked me.

"It wasn't a date".

"I saw you driving his car it was a date".

"Whatever Jasmine he has a girlfriend".

"I know this is not good for your reputation here". I held my leg all the way up.

"I don't really care it wasn't a date it was two friends having lunch".

"Tell Jean that". I frowned.

"Ugh, my life is so complicated". I said while doing a split on the floor.

"Maybe you should just stay away from him".

"Easier said than done".

"Well try or you'll end up being the other women".

"Please Jasmine people don't like each other after only a few days you're being paranoid".

"For your sake, I hope you're right".

Later that night I went for a walk. I sat by the pool. I put my feet in the cool water.

"Can't sleep"?

"Nope, you".

"Me either". Scott said sitting beside me.

"So why can't you sleep"? He asked me.

"Overthinking I know surprising for a blonde. What about you"? I said hugging my legs.

"Jean and I got into a fight".

"My fault no doubt".

"What are you talking about"?

"She's threatened by me and quite frankly I can understand why. We act like we're dating I think it's best if we keep distance between each other".

"Elizabeth we're just friends Jean knows that".

"You can't tell me you don't feel something". I said looking at him. He was silent. "I thought so". I said standing. I walked away. I went into the kitchen I opened the fridge I got out a pint ice cream. I then went up to my room. I saw that Jasmine was still awake. I shoved a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. "Why are you still up"?

"I sensed your distress".

"I'm not distressed".

"Then explain the ice cream". I sat on her bed.

"Ok fine I'm distressed". Jasmine got up and turned the tv on. "Whatcha doing"?

"Turning on the chick flicks". I smiled.

"Thank you".

"What are roommates for"? We sat together and watched the cheesy movies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FIRST MISSION

(Jasmine)

When I woke up I realized Elizabeth was at the foot of my bed. She looked like she was about to fall off the bed. I nudged her with my foot knocking her off my bed. I heard a thump.

"What the heck"?! She said sitting up.

"Sorry, my foot slipped".

"I'm sure it did".

"Why didn't you go back to your bed last night"?

"I fell asleep". Then a knock came to the door, I got up.

"Yeah".

"A mission suit up and tell Elizabeth she's coming to". Jean said.

"But I don't have a cool suit". Elizabeth shouted.

"Meet Hank in the lab he's got something for you". Jean said then she walked away. I closed the door.

"My first mission ever I can't wait"! I watched Elizabeth run out the room. 'Does she even know where the lab is'? I thought.

(Elizabeth)

I soon realized I had no idea where the lab was so I decided to ask for directions.

"Hey, Kurt do you know where the lab is"?

"Yes, I'll take you". He put his hand on my shoulder and in a flash, I was in a different setting. I stumbled a little but Kurt caught me. "Sorry I should have given you a warning before I teleported you".

"It's ok It just feels weird". I looked around the lab. "This is a nice lab".

"Why thank you". A voice said. I turned around a saw a huge blue furred man. I would have been surprised but he and Kurt were alike in the blue fur factors.

"You must be Hank".

"Right you are Elizabeth I have an outfit ready for you".

"I can't wait".

"I'm glad it was a challenge, but I got the fiber just right". He pulled a tarp off showing me a mannequin with my outfit on it. It was a top that had a chocker attached to it. It was low cut but not too much. The top was dark red with an orange X across the chest. The shirt would show my midriff. They were shorts that matched the top they were the same red with orange sides. The outfit also had a short black jacket with it that had silver studs on it. There were black combat boots with more silver studs. The last thing was a pair of black gloves. "The outfit is designed to withstand your powers. If you raise your body temperature the suit won't burn or char. It also will move with you. Now the gloves are my best I think. They will enable you to concentrate your fire on your hands making attacks easier".

"Cool can I put it on now"?

"There's a changing room over there". I happily took the outfit. I put it on then walked out. I looked in the mirror.

"I like this Hank you have style".

"Actually your roommate helped me design the outfit".

"Cool".

"Elizabeth try and refrain from using all your fire the suit is fireproof but I'm not so sure you'll be happy if it overheats".

"Alright". I said walked out.

"Oh and Elizabeth". I turned around.

"Good luck on your mission".

"Thanks". I then walked out.

I went to my room. I added one last touch to my outfit. I put on some red lipstick. I then took another look in the mirror. 'Me in spandex hot, very hot'. I ran to where the blackbird was I saw Jasmine standing outside. I ran over to her an gave her a hug.

"Thanks for designing my outfit".

"Calm down I'm not a hugger". She said.

"So who's all on this mission"?

"Other than us Jean, Kurt, Scott, and Kitty".

"Why so many"?

"We're finding some mutant children that were kidnapped".

"Wow, that's sad let's go". I went on the ship. I sat right beside Jasmine. "Where are we going"?

"Alaska". I nodded. When we got there we all got off the ship.

"I like your outfit Elizabeth". Kitty said.

"Thank you". I said everyone seemed to put on some coats. "What are these"? I asked.

"Thermal jackets keep us warm you probably don't need one". Scott said. I shrugged and looking into the distance. I watched the snow fall. "Let's stick together for now". Scott said. I walked beside Jasmine. The snow seemed to get heavier and heavier as we walked. "Jean, can you get a reading on the building"? Scott asked.

"No, I can't see a thing".

Then I heard a cracking noise.

"Did anyone else here that"? Kitty asked. Then next thing I know I fall through some ice into water. I can feel myself sinking down. I started to panic. I rose my body temp. I swam up but there was ice above me. I touched the ice with my hands melting it off. Then surfaced. I saw Kitty at the surface. "Elizabeth everyone can't get through the ice melt it". I nodded. 'Focus you just have to melt this ice'. I heating myself up. My hands caught fire. 'Hotter hotter hotter'. I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"Elizabeth you can stop now". I opened my eyes. I saw I was levitating over a deep hole.

"What happened"? I then was set down carefully.

"Where's the lake"?

"You evaporated it". Jasmine said.

"Oops, I was trying to melt the ice".

"Luckily you heated the water at such a fast rate. You could have boiled us alive. Next time pay attention to what you're doing"! Jean said.

"Sorry".

"It's ok you saved me". Jasmine said quietly so Jean couldn't hear. I smiled.

"She did save us the time it would have taken us forever to swim this lake. Let's keep going". Scott said. When we got out the hole I looked at it. 'I did that'!? We kept walking. Just ask I thought everything was ok I heard a scream.

"KITTY"! I heard Kurt yell I ran over. "She fell". Kurt said. "She was right here". He said pointing at a pile of snow.

"I can still sense her. She's in the facility".

"The entrance must be around here. Everyone team up. We'll search it faster". Scott said. Kurt, Jasmine and I decided to look together.

"I can't see anything in this snow". I said.

"I found it"! Jasmine said.

"Let's go find Kitty". Kurt said. We walked in. The place was all metal.

"There were different paths when we entered".

"There's too many we should split up". Jasmine said. Kurt and I nodded.

"Stay safe guys". I said we all went into different halls. As I walked down the hall I found doors I went into one. I then heard a noise. I turned to see the door wasn't there anymore. "What the"? I banged on where the door was. I then looked over. 'Are the walls closing in or am I going crazy'?! I concentrated a fire into my palm. I ran at one of the walls. I punched the wall. I held my hand in pain. I looked at the wall it had been unscathed. I sighed. The walls came closer and closer. I was able to climb between the walls. I beat on the ceiling to no prevail. I then stopped I held myself up my feet on one wall and my arms on the other. Just then my arms were bolted to the wall with metal cuffs. I tried to pull off. Just then the walls moved apart again. I was then dangling high up by my arms. The two men with mask on and guns walked into the room.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot". He hit a button releasing the cuffs. Next thing I knew I fell and that's all I remembered...

(Jasmine)

As I walked down my hallway I was walking then next thing I knew I fell. I was dropped into a cell. I pulled on the bars.

"You found me". I looked over to see Kitty.

"Kitty are you alright"?

"Yeah, I fell through a trap door apparently".

"Can you phase through the walls".

"I already tried they moved me to this cell don't touch the bars, by the way, they'll shock you".

"I guess we'll have to wait".

"Yeah".

(Elizabeth)

When I came to I was in a cage.

"Where am I".

"We seem to have been captured". I looked over at a set of bars Scott sat there.

"You got captured too"!

"Yeah, I got separated from Jean".

"Well, there's no hope now". I said laughing.

"What makes you say that"?

"Aren't you a veteran mutant"?

"I guess you could say that".

"I guess we'll have to wait and see if the others find us". I hugged my knees my back on the bars that connected Scott and my cell. "Is it just me or is it getting colder and colder in here"? I said.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice". I looked to see Scott shivering.

"They took your jacket".

"Yeah, and the room is getting colder and colder".

"Give me your hand".

"What"?

"You're cold aren't you"?

"I'm fine".

"Scott hand now"! He grabbed my hand. I felt how cold he was. "You're freezing why didn't you say anything"?

"I don't know"?

"Men"! I said rolling my eyes. I shared my inner warmth with him. "Better"?

"Much"!

"Well let's just hope they can't get this room to cold. Even I get cold".

"If you get tired just worry about yourself".

"You're stereotyping again, not all models are selfish".

"Elizabeth I'm serious".

"Ok just think warm thoughts". I said. 'I wonder how long I can actually keep this up. The temperature is dropping fast'. After a while, I started to feel the wear on myself.

"How are you holding up"? Scott asked.

"Please piece of cake". I said. I then felt myself getting cold. 'It's ok I'm fine just keep Scott warm he can get hypothermia you can't'. I thought. I then felt faint. 'I think I'll rest my eyes just a little bit'.

(Jasmine)

Kitty and I sat brainstorming on ways to get out.

"Kitty, Jasmine I found you two"! Kurt said excitedly.

"Kurt can you get us out of here"?! Kitty asked.

"Sure thing"! He replied. He teleported into the cell he got Kitty out first then me. "Have you guys seen the others"? Kurt asked.

"No well have to look for them". I said. We search the cell room that Kitty and I were in. We then found another one. We say Jean in the hall as well. "Have you guys seen Scott I got separated from him"?

"No, but I'm sure we'll find him". Kitty said.

"I think someone's using something in here to keep me from finding him". Jean said worriedly.

"Well don't worry he's strong right"?

"You're right"? Jean said.

"We need to find Elizabeth too". I said a little worried for my roommate.

"Let's get going we should check all the rooms with cells first". Kurt said.

We came across a door that was locked it said warning hazardous elements inside.

"What should we do"? Kitty asked.

"Kitty that electrical box must be powering the door and cells inside". I said. She put her hand right through the box. It gave off some sounds. Then the door opened automatically. We went into the room. In a cell, we found Elizabeth and Scott. Elizabeth was unconscious Scott seemed to be trying to wake her up. They were both holding hands.

"What happened"? I asked.

"I think she passed out from exhaustion she feels cold". Scott said sounding worried. I went into the cell she was in. I put my hand to her head.

"She's not just cold she's freezing. What happened Scott"?

"The room somehow kept getting colder and colder. She was trying to keep me warm I told her to stop if she got tired. I guess she didn't listen is she ok"? I felt for her pulse.

"Her heart rate is very slow I think she has hypothermia". I said surprised and worried. "Kurt get her to the ship". Kurt nodded.

"We need to complete our mission". Scott said. I let Kurt pick up Elizabeth and teleport away.

"Let's hurry, I don't know how serious the hypothermia is".

"Isn't this like the last cell room where could the kids be"? Kitty said.

"I don't know but we need to find them quickly". I said.

"Alright let's look together". After sneaking around the facility quietly and quickly we found the cells with the children.

"Let's go guys". Jean said. We got them out using Kitty's powers. Jean led us to the blackbird. When we got them we lifted off as soon as possible. I sat in my seat Elizabeth was still passed out her head was on my lap. 'Hang in there girl'. I thought. When we got back everything happened so fast. Elizabeth was taken to the infirmary.

(Elizabeth)

Cold me who knew I could feel it the cold. I felt as if I knew I was in a dream but I couldn't wake up. Then like a match strikes the matchbox and a fire is lit I instantly felt a warmth begin to rise. First came my hearing. I could hear the sound but I couldn't make out the voices. Finally, my eyes fluttered open. At first, I saw a blue finally I saw a bright light. It began to dim in brightness as my hazel irises came to focus.

"Elizabeth". I heard a voice no voices say. I looked to my left. I saw Jasmine she looked worried. I then looked to my right to see Scott. He looked worried to I saw Jean I couldn't quite get a read on her though.

"Why do you guys look worried"? I asked.

"What do you remember"? Jasmine asked me.

"Being in a cell I remember Scott was there too". I then looked over at him. "Are you ok"?

"Yeah I'm fine you're the one who got hypothermia". Scott said.

"It's amazing your body can rapidly raise its temperature at the right moments to recover itself from hypothermia. Actually, you shouldn't have got it in the first place your body's natural instinct is to maintain an appropriate temperature that will keep you comfortable. You must of willed your self to keep Scott warm making your body neglect its nature. It's fascinating but I wouldn't recommend doing it again". Hank said.

"Slow down Hank I'm a blonde remember".

"Sorry".

"It's alright". I said sitting up. "So are the kids ok"?

"Yes, we found them".

"That's good sorry I couldn't be much help". I then felt Jasmine put her hand on my shoulder.

"You contributed the most if you ask me". Jasmine said smiling. I smiled back at her. I then heard my stomach whine in hunger.

"I think I'm hungry". I said laughing.

"Go ahead and eat your vitals are fine". Hank said.

"Thanks, doc". I got up. After eating and taking a shower I sat with Jasmine. "So how was the mission really".

"It was fine but I'm telling you Elizabeth there is something wrong with that place".

(?)

Dark it was very dark and quiet it was always like that though. I then heard the squeaking of the door opening. I looked to see a slither of light enter the metal room. The light blinded me who knows the last time I had seen light.

"It's time to leave Iris".

"Where are we going"?

"That's a surprise you don't want to ruin the surprise do you"? I shook my head no. "Very good let go somewhere warm this time".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JIAHLADI

(Jasmine)

I was sitting with Elizabeth watching her eat junk food.

"So Jasmine I realized I don't know anything about you. How about a background story"?

"Well, are you going to tell me yours"?

"I'm a model and an open book".

"I don't see why I have to tell you about myself".

"Come on it's what besties do". I sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the first half of my life. I don't know where I was born I do know is I was an orphan in an African village. When I was eight my orphanage was transported to a lab. We had been signed off to be experimented on".

"That's terrible". Elizabeth said.

"Anyways at the facility are DNA was altered. They tested different animals DNA with ours they were trying to make there very own mutants. I was tested with skunk DNA and also chameleon DNA. Soon after figuring out my power I used my invisibility to escape the end".

"That's it"?! Elizabeth whined.

"That's it until I'm done with lunch I am hungry".

"What am I suppose to do today"?

"I don't know figure it out". With that, I left the room.

(Elizabeth)

I pouted at Jasmine left the room. Out of boredom, I walked over to my closet. I pulled out an old modeling outfit. It was an adult sized Girl Scout outfit. It was a white low cut T-Shirt that showed my midriff. A brown and pink plaid mini skirt and white long sock. The shoes that came with were black heels. A little brown hat came with it.

"Wonder if this still fits". I said smiling I put it on being the girl I am. It fit and of course, I looked cute in it. I then heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Ready to finish your story". I then looked up to see it was Scott. I felt my face get warm. He just stared at me. I slammed the door in his face. I then ran to my bed and grabbed my pillow. I buried my face in embarrassment.

"Um, can I come in"? I heard Scott ask behind the door.

"No"! I yelled still beat red. He opened the door anyway.

"I just came to check on you".

"Well, as you have witnessed I am fine now leave me alone to try and forget this ever happened.

"Aren't you going to try and sell me some cookies"?

"Out"! I yelled throwing my pillow at him.

"Ok, ok I'm going". He said turning and leaving. I took a deep breath.

"Never again". I said then I change back into my pink shirt and grey sweatpants that said "Sweetheart". In pink sparkly letters on the side of the pants leg. Finally, Jasmine walked back in. "Yay more story time"!

(Jasmine)

I rolled my eyes at Elizabeth but decided to continue.

"When I escaped the lab I was about fifteen years old. When I left I went to find where my orphanage was. On the way there I was attacked. But my friend named Akada saved me. She had been a master in fighting. After she rescued me she trained me for life or death situations. She was a mutant herself. Two years after she had started training me she had said I was at a master level. So she said she wanted me to go to America where the people from the facility couldn't find me. The day before I was meant to leave I went to get supplies for my trip. When I returned I found Akada dead. Then I knew I had to leave that night I got into a flight and travel here when I was seventeen. Since then I had been doing small things to help communities and I traveled the states until the Xavier found me. Now I consider this my home".

I looked up to see Elizabeth's expression. I saw tears streaming down her face. "Are you ok"? I asked her worried. She then reached out and hugged me. I was surprised.

"Thank you, I know you didn't have to share that with me. You probably didn't want to but you did". She then let go to look at me. "I'll be here if you ever want to rant or blow off steam. I just feel you think, you have no one to turn to with your problems but you do I mean we're besties". I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Elizabeth". She smiled at me. "So if you don't mind me asking. What did you do to Scott? When I was walking back to the room I saw him and he was pretty red".

"It wasn't me, maybe Jean did something". She said her cheeks turning red.

"Elizabeth"?!

"Let go shop".

"What"? She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room.

We walked to the mall. "Elizabeth I can't go in there have you seen me lately"? "Invisibility da I'll just pick you out close and you can try them on in the dressing room".

"Wow, that's a smart comment for a blonde".

"Yeah, yeah I'm fantastic now come on". She dragged me inside. I waited in the dressing room for her she then walked in and threw me a bunch of clothes. I got dresses whilst invisible then appeared in front of her. "I like it you look for yourself". I turned and looked. I was in some green jeans. I had a white top on with a black leather jacket.

"Not bad blondie". I said no smirking.

"I know right". She said jumping up and down. Ten outfits later we walked out I was invisible and Elizabeth carried my bags. "So did you like shopping with me"? She said once we were outside.

"It actually wasn't as terrible as I thought I would be".

"See it's not always about me".

"Elizabeth half those bags are yours". I said rolling my eyes.

"I can help it I have a serious problem". She said pouting.

"I know I was surprised I could get you out of the store".

"Believe me that took strength on my end". I laughed at her.

Once we were home we got into our nightwear and talk some more.

"I think I like Scott". Elizabeth said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for telling me what everyone else already knew".

"Not everyone knows".

"You're right everyone but Scott".

"Am I that obvious"? Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know ask the flirty school girl you become around him". I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever I can't help it that I'm a flirt".

"Just let it go Elizabeth I don't want to see you hurt". I said worried about my friend.

"That's great advice but don't be surprised when I don't listen to it because I'm a blonde".

"Elizabeth"!

"What I'm joking"? She said giggling.

"When everyone else starts to hate me will you still be my friend"? Elizabeth asked.

"What kind of question is that not everyone hates you"?

"Joking Jas man do you know what a joke is"?

"That's it I'm kicking you off". I kicked her off my bed.

"Whatever". She said going to her bed. "Night Jasmine".

"Night Elizabeth". I smiled I had a feeling Elizabeth and I would be friends for a long time, or however long I can deal with her antics.

(?)

I was guided slowly for the blindfold over my head forbade me to see.

"Are we outside"? I asked feeling cold air prickle on my skin.

"No Iris, we're not outside".

"Are you certain"? I asked absolutely sure I felt snow hitting my uncovered skin.

"Yes Iris I'm certain just calm down and let me guide you". I nodded simply was led willingly. The doctor was always right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CAR WASH

(Elizabeth)

When I woke up I looked to see Jasmine was gone out the room already. With a sigh, I rolled out of bed. I went into the bathroom I stepped on the scale. I frowned. 'Fatty'. I took a shower then got dressed. I put on some blue jeans and a navy tank top. I walked downstairs. I ate some yogurt and started reading a magazine. 'Wow, Ashley got that job, skinny witch'. I thought. I then got a text.

Jeremy- Get your butt down to this photo shoot I scheduled you.

Elizabeth- whatever you say, sweetheart. ?

I texted back. 'Great now, I have to find a ride yay'. I walked over to Logan.

"Wanna take me somewhere"?

"Go find someone else to chauffeur you around. I have a mission I need to take care off". I sighed heavily and walked to my only other option. I knocked on Scott's door.

"Done trying to ignore me"?

"Salty much, I need a ride to my job".

"Don't you have a car"!?

"Yeah but my license has been suspended".

"Your license is suspended and I let you drive my car"?!

"Yeah whatever can you take me please".

"Fine". I followed him to the garage. I got in the car. "So how long is this going to take"?

"It'll be over before you know it".

"So a while".

"Pretty much".

When we arrived I got into my outfit. It was a genie-themed photoshoot. It had blue pants that were sheer but had solid blue shorts. The top was blue and had sheer sleeves. The top was a belly shirt. From the bottom of the top hung silver, my hair was put in a high ponytail and curled. I had blue eyeshadow and a light gloss on my lips. I walked out we started taking pictures.

"Wait, wait, wait something isn't right"! The designer said. I rolled my hazel eyes.

"Try a different pose". The photographer instructed me to do a different pose. "No that's not it. It's the model".

"Excuse me". I said as politely as I could.

"It's all wrong on you I need someone thinner". I frowned. 'It's always thin, thin, thin with these people they do know models are people to right'?

"Well, what do you suggest I do"?

"I'll give you a week to lose the weight or I'm going to have another girl wear my design. That is all we are done here". With that, he left. I got dressed back into the outfit I came in and met up with Scott who had been on the sidelines the entire time.

"Lucky for you the shoot ended short notice".

"Can he just do that end the photo shoot"?!

"He's the designer apparently they can do whatever they please".

"Does he really expect you to lose more weight you're already thin enough".

"Yeah I'll just have to stop eating junk food then I should be good".

"Alright, whatever you say let's go. I've got plans".

"Washing your car is not considered plans".

"Whatever Elizabeth".

"I'll help if you want since you drove me up here for literally nothing".

"Alright but you have to follow my specific instructions". I rolled my eyes.

When we got home I got dressed in something I could wash a car on. I put on my blue shirt that was too big for me and some pink shorts underneath. I had my pink bathing suit on to underneath that shirt just in case. I then pulled my blonde locks in a loose bun.

"Are you going to the pool"? Jasmine asked.

"No". I said simply.

"Elizabeth you're not spending time with a certain someone are you".

"Look a mutated butterfly"! Jasmine just glared at me.

"Elizabeth"!

"It's just washing a car". Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you". I walked outside to see Scott filling a bucket with water.

"Took you long enough".

"You're just jealous cause I always dress for every accusation perfectly".

"Sure here's a sponge". He tossed me a yellow car sponge.

"Thanks". I dipped it in the soup bucket that he had just finished filling with water. "And you're sure I can touch your precious car".

"You're not touching her the sponge is".

"You're mental". I said beginning to rub soapy water on the windshield. He did the same but on the back of the car. "So why are you washing your car anyways? It doesn't look dirty to me".

"Well, I wanted to wash her one last time myself before the weather started to get cold. Also, I have a date with Jean today".

"Oh, a date where are you taking her"?

"None of your business".

"I read the tabloids I'm in everyone's business".

"Some Italian restaurant she wanted to go to".

"Sound boring and delicious". I said smiling. I then went to get the hose.

"Be gentle rinsing her off".

"Ok, I've ignored it up to now that you call your car she because I know you're crazy but this is just sad". I said rinsing then car off.

"Careful"! Scott said worriedly.

"Don't worry I've washed a car before".

"Elizabeth give me the hose".

"No". He tried to take the hose from me so I turned and sprayed him with water.

"Oops".

"That's it". Scott ran and got the soap bucket.

"Wait, wait"! I said running he quite easily caught up with me and proceeded to dump the cold soapy water on my head. I aimed the hose which I still had and sprayed Scott. He very easily overpowered me and got the hose away from me. He then proceeded to spray me with the hose. I put my hands up to block.

"Having fun"? I turned to see Hank standing there his arms crossed and he dripped soaking wet. I put my hand over my mouth stifling a laugh.

"Sorry, we were just washing my car". Scott said.

"Try and keep it contained". Hank said looking anything but pleased.

"Sorry Hank". I said a silly grin still on my face.

"It's alright". He said then he walked away. I then broke out into laughter.

"You started this"! Scott said.

"Yeah well, I didn't get Hank wet did I"? I said Scott sprayed me. "Quit it". I said. I let Scott rinse his car off as I took my oversized blue shirt off.

"Ready to dry her off". Scott said.

"Yeah". I said getting a towel. Scott and I dried the car with towels.

"Thanks for your help Elizabeth she looks good".

"I know that's because I helped anyways you should probably get dressed for your date with Jean".

"Great it's going to take me extra long to get dry". I gave him a hug. "What are you doing"? I dried him off and myself by evaporating the water. I then let go of him.

"There you go". I said picking up my blue shirt. I dried it out too.

"Cool, I forget you could do that thanks".

"No problem anyways I should go take a shower". I said walking inside.

"Knock knock". I said as I walked into the room. Jasmine was sitting on the bed reading a book about mystic arts I think.

"How was washing the car wash"?

"Fun". I said walking into the bathroom. I took a shower. I put on some black shorts and a black shirt that said "Beauty Queen" in red letters. I sat on my bed I pulled out a chocolate bar from my drawer.

"How are you still skinny"? Jasmine said.

"Apparently I'm fat at least that's what the designer I was trying to work for said".

"You can't listen to them".

"I know I just wish they would realize how hard it is to lose weight". I said taking a bite out of my chocolate bar. Then there was a knock at our door. I got up and opened the door. "Scott what a nice surprise"! I said throwing the chocolate bar that was in my hand back.

"Hey watch it"! Jasmine said. I just ignored her.

"Why aren't you on your date"? I asked.

"First I totally saw you throw that candy bar, and Jean was called on a mission".

"Oh I'm sorry not to sound mean, but why are you here"?

"Bored I guess".

"Don't you have guy things to do like I don't know sports"?

"Am I interrupting something"? Scott asked.

"Yes, it's end of the day girl talk time". I said smiling.

"Actually I think I'm going to head out". Jasmine said getting up.

"But girl talk".

"We'll talk later". She said she walked out the room. 'So much for girl talk'. I thought.

"Come in I guess". I said taking a step back. Scott walked in.

"I can already see whose side of the room is whose". Scott said.

"I've always liked decorating". I said still standing by the closed door. Scott sat on my bed and looked at me.

"You ok"?

"Yup". 'Calm down calm down he probably just came to talk. Is it just me or does he look extra hot right now? Get ahold of yourself'. I said shaking my head. 'Why does he have to be with Jean? Not being able to have him makes me want him more. You know what would be nice a make-out session'. My inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by Scott's hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling ok you're burning up"?

"Fine ice get hot"! I yelled then exited the room.

I ended up in the living room. I got an ice pack and rested it on my forehead. I sighed deeply.

"I'm an idiot". I said aloud.

"Don't beat yourself up". A voice I never heard before said. I turned to look who was talking to me. It was a guy with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. But what I focused on was his angel wings.

"Oh my God did I die are you like my guardian angel"?! I said.

"No, I'm a mutant like you this is just my mutation". I got up and looked at his wings.

"They're pretty can I touch them"? I said looking so intrigued.

"Sure I guess". I started touching his wings. 'Oh my God they're so soft. The world really did screw me over. Why couldn't I get a cool mutation like wings?! Do you know how hot I would look with wings'? I thought. I then remembered there was a human being attached to these gorgeous wings.

"Sorry I've never seen angel wings before guess I'm still new to the whole mutant thing".

"There you are. Are you alright"? I heard Scott say.

"Sorry I um ran off". I said.

"I see you met Warren". Scott said.

"More like she met my wings". Warren said. I felt my face get warm with embarrassment.

"So mind explaining what fine ice get hot means". Scott said. I simply glared at him the walked off to my room. I sat on my bed and began to eat my chocolate bar once more. I heard knocking on the door. "Elizabeth it's me let me in". I heard Scott say.

"No". I said irritated. He persisted to knock on the door. I finally got up and opened it. "What"?!

"I'm sorry I made fun of you like that and I shouldn't of just waltz up in here". He said holding a pint of ice cream.

"An offering"? I asked raising one eyebrow. He nodded I took the ice cream and pulled him into the room.

"What are you doing"? He asked.

"Forcing you to watch old-timey movies".

"I guess I deserve that". We sat on Jasmine's bed since you could see the tv from her bed. Around halfway through my head seemed to "accidentally" fall onto Scott's shoulder. I started to get tired like this to the point where I knew I was about to fall asleep. I was so peaceful I didn't care. So I let my eyes close and let myself drift into peaceful dreams.

(Iris)

I stepped onto something I believe it was some sort of vehicle.

"Is this how we're getting to the new place"?

"Yes, Iris now lay down and relax". I was lifted up and placed on something soft.

"We'll be on are way soon enough". The doctor said I closed my eyes and relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DRAGON WINGS

(Elizabeth)

When I woke up I recalled falling asleep while watching a movie with Scott. I sat up slowly.

"Nice to see your up sleeping beauty. If you haven't realized yet today is a school day for you". Jasmine said. My eyes widened. I jumped out of my bed. I put on a blue top and some white shorts. I brushed my dirty blonde hair and left it down. I put on my gold and black sandals. I ran downstairs. As fast as I could with my book bag on my back. I picked up an apple and sprinted outside. I got into Scott's car.

"Are you ever going to be on time"? Scott asked.

"I fell asleep before I could set my alarm". I said.

"Excuses, excuses". He said and he started up the engine. Class was boring as usual. At lunch, Jean sat at our table deciding that being a moody girlfriend was getting her nowhere with Scott. So I was bored as she and Scott talked about smart people stuff. After school, I was minding my own business when a girl ran into me. I looked at her realizing she had a hood on her head.

"Sorry". She said quietly.

"It's ok are you alright"? I asked.

"Yeah fine". She said. I thought I saw something shining on her face which I could barely see because of her bangs.

"I should uh go". She said and with that, she was gone. I shrugged and got into the car.

"Who was that"? Kurt asked me.

"Some weird girl". I said shrugging. When I got home I saw Jasmine in her mission outfit. "A mission"! I said happily.

"Yes, but you're not in it". I pouted.

"Well, who is"?

"Kurt, Warren, and me".

"You know Warren"? I asked her surprised she had seen him and not told me about his awesome wings.

"No, but I really didn't ask speaking of which can you tell Kurt to suit up".

"Yeah". I left the room and went to find the blue boy. I found him in the living room.

"Hey Kurt, Jasmine says suit up your going on a mission".

"Alright". With that a poofed from my view.

"I wish he wouldn't do that".

(Jasmine)

I walked outside to see a winged man with blonde hair.

"You must be Warren".

"Yes, and you're Jasmine".

"That's me apparently we're looking for a mutant".

"I wish Xavier would be more descriptive". Warren said.

"Yeah me too he did give us a location to start looking". Just then Kurt appeared in front of us.

"Sorry, I'm late". He said in his German accent.

"It's alright let's get looking. Xavier said by the Bayville high school. Warren you take the sky's, Kurt and I will stay and search below". Kurt kept teleporting to different places and I looked around jumping building to building.

(?)

I soared through the blue sky then landed on a building. My light pink colored dragon winging folded under my white cloak. My short light pink hair that had two baby blue streaks was on my face so I pushed it behind my ear. My pale blue eyes looked up at the sky. I saw in the distance a flying figure. I opened up my wings and flew up quickly. I looked to see a guy with blonde hair.

"You must be new around here". I said smirking.

"What makes you say that"?

"Because this is my sky and no one comes up here without racing me what do you say are you in"? I asked a competitive smile on my face.

"You want to race me"? He asked to astound.

"I'll take that as a yes". I said flying so that I was beside him. "Around the high school and land on that building". I said pointing to a tall building. "Alright, I'm game". "Good cause the race starts now". I took off at a fast speed using gravity to carry me down to the school I zoomed around it once then flew up toward the building. The guy caught up with me. "You'll have to do better than that". I accelerated up to the building leaving him in the dust. I landed softly and he landed seconds later.

"You're fast kid".

"Well, you're looking at the best flyer in the sky's". I bragged.

Just then a girl with black skin landed on the roof and a blue guy appeared there.

"These your friends"? I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah I'm Warren, by the way, this is Jasmine and Kurt. We are apart of the X men".

"The good guys hu well I'm Kira the fastest flyer around". I said proudly.

"We're here to recruit you". The blue guy named Kurt said.

"Cool accent and even cooler mutants I'll think about your offer". I said. Just then in a glimpse of silver, I saw an all to familiar face.

"There you are"? Quicksilver said.

"Ha, ha hey funny seeing you here Quicksilver". I said.

"Give back what you stole".

"Well look at the time". I was about to take off when he ran and grabbed my arm.

"You're not getting away that easily"! Quicksilver said. Just then Jasmine walked up to us.

"Whatever this is we can sort it out".

"No, we can't have you noticed anything missing".

"My necklace did you take it"! I said seething.

"You want it back trade what you stole for it meet us in thirty minutes at dry rock".

"You're on Quicksilver". I said. He let go me and ran away.

"We can help you". Jasmine said.

"I don't want any help I can handle the brotherhood".

"What did you take from them anyways"? Kurt asked in his awesome accent. I pulled out a purple liquid in a test tube.

"What is it"? Warren asked.

"It's a serum that's supposed to amp up mutant powers. Anyways I should get going I've got to get my necklace back".

"You really should let us help you it's going to be a trap when you get there". Jasmine said.

"It's cool guys I'm a solo act see you around". I took off into the air and toward dry rock.

When I got there Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and Quicksilver were there.

"Hello, boys it's been a while". I said smiling.

"Let's just get this over with. I'll walk up and give you the necklace and you give me the serum". I nodded I walked slower than in a flash I was in a big cage. Quicksilver was standing in front of me holding the serum in his hand.

"We had a deal"! I shouted angrily.

"We figured if you're willing to give up all that power for a necklace it must be worth something so we're keeping both". I pulled at the bars angrily. Just then I saw the X men I saw earlier that day. Kurt disappeared then appeared in the cage with me.

"You might feel dizzy after this". He said.

"Wait for what"? He grabbed my hand and I appeared in a matter of seconds outside the cage. 'Cool cool cool' I thought but there was no time to be overwhelmed with awesome. I flew up in the air then dived at Quicksilver. I passed by him quickly.

"You missed me". He said.

"Did I"? I said holding my necklace and the serum.

"Blob"! He yelled as I flew laughing at his stupidity. Then out of nowhere, a rock came hurtling at me. I didn't have time to dodge. I felt the force of the boulder hit me. I felt myself plummet from the sky. I started to lose cautiousness. When I came back to Kurt was holding me.

"Are you ok"? I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks". I then got up. "Let's end this". I pulled out my whip. "Hey, Warren I'm going to need some help". I said. He nodded knowing what I was thinking. He grabbed the other end of my whip we flew knocking over the brotherhood. With the whip. "Let's get out of here". I said. Warren lifted Jasmine up. I grabbed Kurt by the hand and flown with him following Warren we finally landed. I panted out of breath.

"Are you alright"? Kurt asked me. I looked up at him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME"! I said jumping up in the air. "I'll totally join the X men. Seriously guys thank you-you're like awesome"! I said smiling.

"Kira calm down". Jasmine said. "Oh yeah here". I threw the serum at her.

"I think you guys can find a good use for this". I said I then put my necklace back on it were angel wings and it was silver. "Let's go I want to see where you guys live"! I said. On the way back I talked with Kurt. "Your powers are cool like really awesome".

"Thanks". He said smiling.

"Oh and thanks for saving me back there". I said my face getting warm. Just then I saw the huge mansion. "Who's this place is huge". I said flying into the mansion. I flew around the mansion. Then I saw a man In a wheelchair.

"It's nice to see you, Kira".

"Can you read minds"?! I asked excitedly.

(Jasmine)

I rolled my eyes at Kira's behavior as if Elizabeth wasn't enough now I have to deal with this hyperactive girl. She looked like her DNA was part dragon. She had pink scales on part of her arm and on her forehead. I also took into account she had on a nose ring and three piercings on each of her ears.

(Kira)

"You could say that yes". He said.

"What are you, Xavier"?

"Yes". I automatically calmed down.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here".

"Thank you for joining us".

"I'll see how your skills of flight are tomorrow, for now, I'll have Scott show you around. A guy with brown hair and cool sunglasses walked up to me. I followed him walking around the house.

"So your names Scott what's your powers"?

"It's hard to explain". He said.

"Can you read minds, shoot stuff out your hands, fly, turn invisible, make a shield, run real fast or maybe".

"I can shoot a destructive beam of energy out of my eyes".

"Cool is that why you wear sunglasses"? Scott didn't answer my question he instead found Kurt and left him with me.

"What did you do"? Kurt asked.

"I think I annoyed him". I said.

"I guess I can show you where everything else is". He said.

"There's a pool"?! I said seeing the water. I flew up and touch the water from above. I then splashed it toward Kurt. "Gotcha"! I said. Kurt tried to splash some water back at me but I flew out the way. "Nice try but I happen to be the best when it comes to water fights". I said proudly. Just then Kurt landed on me from above. Causing me to fall into the water. I stood up as did Kurt.

"What was that about being the best at water fights"?

"That's not fair you cheated". I said crossing my arms.

"You started this". He said. I then tackled him holding his head under water but he teleported from under the water. Causing me to fall into the water. I stood back up. Frowning as Kurt laughed.

"That's it". I flew up and touched him.

"Tag". I said then I sped away flying.

I looked back and laughed seeing as he was nowhere to be seen. Then I looked forward to seeing Kurt right in front of me. I didn't have time to think I slammed into him. We tumbled I ended up on top of him. I sat up.

"Did you have to teleport right in front of me". I said rubbing my head.

"Guess I need to work on my aim". He said. "Oh and tag". He said touching me. I glared down at him. "Um, can you get off me now"? He asked. I felt my face get warm realizing I was straddling him. I took his hands into mine. And used my wings two get up and pull Kurt up with me. I then flew up and looked at him.

"Sorry, I tackled you". I said smiling.

"It was my fault". Kurt said. "I shouldn't have teleported right in front of you". I smiled. I flew up to a nearby tree.

"You know what's the best thing about flying". He teleported into the same tree sitting on a branch below the one I rested on.

"What"? He asked.

"The feeling of freedom. Like nothing in the world can stop you the sky is like my escape. Sorry, I'm probably boring you".

"No that sounds nice". I smiled.

"Wanna touch my wing". I said extending one of my pale pink dragon wings. He touched it softly.

"Your wings are awesome".

"Thanks, I see you're picking up my awesome vocabulary too". I said looking down at him. "So like can I touch your tail. I said my face warm.

"Sure". he held his blue tail up to me I touched it.

"Sharp". I said.

"Yeah".

"Like my scales". I said looking at the few on my hand.

"Kurt I've been looking for you everywhere". A girl said. I looked to see a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, you're a mutant what's your power". I said looking down at her.

"Who are you"? She asked.

"Names Kira I'm"

"the fastest flyer around". Kurt finished interrupting me.

"What it's true". I said looking at him.

"I'm Kitty I can phase through things".

"Awesome"! I said.

"Anyways Kurt lunch remember".

"Oh yeah sorry Kitty". He teleported down to her. "See you later Kira". Kurt said waving at me. I waved back smiling.

I then stood in the tree and flew up into the sky. I flew above the clouds. I saw the sun in the sky. I then flew back down. I went to the awesome mansion. 'Where's my room"? I thought. 'Oh well, I'll just find it myself'. I blinked my eyes and used my dragon heat vision. 'Whichever room doesn't have a person in it must be mine'. I went into the first room I found.

"Oh yeah, I need to get my stuff". I opened my room window. I flew out and up. I flew up to the top Statue of Liberty. I grabbed all the clothes I had laying around which wasn't much. I put all my stuff into a suitcase. I picked it up and flew back to the institute. I flew into my open window. I took a shower and put on some black sweatpants and a grey shirt that said "awesome" in purple letters. I brushed my neck length pink hair that had two light blue streaks. I then went to the kitchen I opened the refrigerator. I found a Popsicle and put it in my mouth.

"You must be new either that or I haven't seen you around before". I looked back to see the blonde girl I ran into earlier today.

"I know you". I said the popsicle still in my mouth.

"What"? She said not understanding me. I pulled the popsicle out of my mouth.

"I know you, you're the girl I ran into earlier today remember I had a hood on".

"That was you"?! She said.

"Yup". I said happily.

"Oh well, I'm Elizabeth". The girl said.

"I'm Kira that fastest flyer around". I said smiling. I then went back to eating the popsicle.

"Well, it was nice meeting you officially". Elizabeth said and with that, she left. I shrugged and continued to eat. After eating I went outside. Flew by the pool. I touched the water that was still causing it to ripple to life. I then sat down. On the edge of the pool. I felt a chill so I wrapped my wings around myself.

"Hey, I thought you'd be out here". Kurt said.

"Creature of habit". I said smiling.

"Did you find your room ok"? He asked.

"Yeah in fact I should probably get to bed". I said yawning.

"Alright see you tomorrow". Kurt said. I stood and flew up to my room. Closed my window behind myself. 'Kurt seems nice and everyone is awesome I think I'll like it here'. I thought, I then laid my head down. I closed my eyes a big smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

FLIGHT PATTERN

(Kira)

When I woke up my light pink hair was all over my face. I yawned and stretched my wings out then folded them. I heard knocking at my door. I opened my door. It was Kurt.

"Kinda early blue boy". I said scratching through my untamed hair.

"It's eleven o'clock". He said.

"What, really, wow I was tired anyways what's up"?

"Xavier said to be in the danger room in an hour".

"An hour wait here"! I closed the door. I ran to my suitcase I pulled out some blue work out shorts I put on a yellow t-shirt that said "banana" in white letters. I put on my blue hoodie that had white wings on the back and was pink inside. I the brushed my hair a few times. I opened the door then started putting my black combat boots on. I grabbed my whip and put it in my hoodie pocket.

"Ready".

"You had time you know". He said smiling.

"No I didn't if we're going to eat breakfast together, we need at least forty five minutes. Now come on". I took his hand and ran downstairs dragging him. I opened the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon and toast. I pulled out a pan and went to work.

"Are you always this hyper in the morning"? Kurt asked me.

"No only in the afternoon which it technically is". I said putting the cooked food on two plates. I handed Kurt one. "I also happen to be the best fast cooker around". I said eating my food. Kurt took a bit to.

"Not bad". He said.

"I know I'm amazing". I said smiling. I then saw a red head girl walk by. "Oh I haven't seen you before what's you name? I'm Kira the fastest flyer around".

"Hello Kira, I'm Jean".

"What's your mutation"?

"I have telekinetic powers".

"Cool does that mean you can read minds read mine, read mine". I said.

"Um, I'm kinda busy right now but maybe at some other time". She said walking away.

"Ok". I said disappointedly.

"Um, Kira I think it's time for your test".

"Cool lead the way blue boy"! I said excited. He took my hand and in a matter of seconds we were in the danger room.

"Good luck". He said then he disappeared.

'Bring it'. I thought determined. First four guns came out of the walls. I flew up dodging blast. I took my whip out. I threw it wrapping the other end around one of the guns. I changed its blast from me to the other three guns. I then flew the opposite direction ripping the gun half way out the wall I then pulled my whip back.

"That all you got". I said excited. Just then a thing was fired at my wings causing me to fall to the ground. 'No problem I'm not all flight'. Then the room began to shift. It looked like an obstacle course.

"Reach the green button". I heard the voice echo. I ran ducking under walls one wall began to close so I slide under it. I then jumped up over a wall I saw the button high up. I used my whip to wrap around a high ledge. I swung and dropped down to the button. Just then the room went back to normal. Just then a couple of robot drones came out the walls.

"Hand to hand combat I love it". I ran under one wrapping my whip around on leg. I pulled causing the bot to fall. I then ran up and punched on bot in the face causing a dent. I then wrapped my whip around one bots arm. I ran around wrapping the rest of the bots up. I then pulled tying them up in a bot bundle. I then started to crack up. 'Bot bundle good one Kira'. Just then Kurt appeared in front of me.

"That was awesome you're a great fighter".

"I know I know I am after all the best fighter around". I said proudly.

"I don't know about that but you have a skill. Your brain is keen on thinking out the fastest way to get a job done which can come in handy, but the fastest way isn't always the best way. A problem Kurt struggled to learn as well". I nodded at Xavier's wise talk. "You are mission ready but I think you need to study patience and focus". He said. "I'll have Jean teach you for now relax and enjoy yourself". I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, Kurt". I said.

He teleported us to the court yard.

"So what do you do around here for fun"? I asked. Walking beside him instead of flying.

"Go on missions sometimes we're aloud to go solo missions". Kurt said in his German accent.

"Well, blue boy any vendettas or agendas you have"? I asked him.

"Not really".

"Well let's just go and wait until trouble finds us".

"Planing on going somewhere"? A new husky voice asked. I turned and saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before I'm Kira the fastest flyer around".

"Wolverine". He said looking stern.

"Cool I'm guessing that's like your covert name. What's your mutation"?

"You always ask this many questions kid"? He asked not answering my question.

"Yeah".

"Well don't, it can get you in trouble".

"Maybe but someone would have to catch me first".

"You looking for something to do? I'm going on a low key mission. I usually don't like help but I wouldn't mind keeping you two out of trouble".

"Cool my first mission as a X-men. I should come up with a alias. Oh I got it call me Dragna. Hey Kurt what's your alias".

"Nightcrawler".

"Your name is so cool".

"Great a talker". He said opening the garage. I ran over to the motorcycle.

"Is this your ride Wolverine"?

"Smart kid but that's only a two-seater".

"That's fine Kurt can ride with you I'll fly".

"You think you can keep up". He asked me skeptically. I smirked knowing all too well.

"Oh I know I can". I said a hand on my hip.

"If you say so kid but I'm not going to go slow on your account".

"Bring it". I said smiling. Wolverine got on with Kurt behind him. "Go ahead I'll give you a head start my mornings been boring all day". I said proudly.

"Suit yourself". He revved up his bike then sped off.

I stood there for a second. I then flew up high into the clouds. I dived and spotted where Kurt and Wolverine where mid dive. I speed up so that I was right above them. I did a loop around then flew near them.

"Told you I'm not a slow poke". I said keeping the speed the motorcycle was going.

"We should be coming up on three trucks they'll have mutants inside". Wolverine said.

"I'll check and see how far we are from them". I sped up I saw three trucks far up ahead. I pulled back to where Wolverine and Kurt where. "They're way ahead of you. But I can slow them down if you want". Wolverine nodded.

"What ever it takes to help those mutants out". I nodded. I flew up to where the front truck was. I pulled out my whip. I flew ahead the truck and wrapped the end of my whip around a tree. I flew pulling on the tree. It began to slowly come down. It was already leaning. The tree finally fell down and onto the road. The truck stopped so as not to hit the tree. I watched as the driver of the first truck came out to investigate. I swooped down. I threw my whip causing it to wrap around his arm. I flew up lifting him up.

"What the, help"! He yelled I lifted him up and dropped him in a tree. I laughed as he looked terrified just then a something hit my wings causing me to fall and I happen to be high up. I tried to undo the thing that held my wings together. Luckily Kurt teleported to me. He grabbed my hand then next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Thanks Kurt". I said. I then watched as a man was thrown past up. "What the heck"? I said I then saw Wolverine slice a guys gun in half with metal claws that came out of his knuckles. "Cool his mutation is awesome".

"Yeah we should probably leave the fighting to him. Help me get the mutants out". Kurt said. I nodded. I ran and saw a padlock on the truck. I punched it knocking it off. "How did that not break your hand"?! Kurt said.

"Dragon scales". I said showing him my knuckles that automatically where covered with pink dragon scales. "They're tough". I said opening the truck. We saw mutants of all kinds. "Can you teleport them to the mansion? While I get the other two trucks open". He nodded. I ran to the other truck. I punch it open then opened it.

"There will be a mutant here to assist you just wait here". I said. I then went to the last truck. I opened it up. "Is everyone alright"? I asked.

"Please help me, my sister, she has a terribly high fever she needs medical attention now". I picked the little girl up.

"I'll get her medical attention stay here until someone comes for you". She agreed still looking worried.

I opened my wings and in one flap I was in the air. I flew as fast as I could which is pretty fast. "Hold tight I'll get you help". I said reassuring the little girl. I got to the institution in no time. "I need a medic"! I yelled loudly. Just then Jean ran up to me.

"I'll take her to Hank". She said taking the girl from me. I smiled feeling successful tired but successful.

"We need someone to take a ship to where Wolverine and Kurt are". I said still worried.

"Calm down Kira, Kurt told us to send the blackbird that way it's going to be ok". Jasmine said.

"Oh thank goodness". I rested and waited for the mutants to arrive. I waited in the infirmary beside the girl I brought. After a few minutes. The girl sister ran in. She hugged me.

"Thank you for bringing her here". She said.

"You're welcome". I said. I then left and found Kurt. "Are you just as tired as I am"? I asked.

"Yeah, that was a lot of work".

"Good job you two". Wolverine said. "And kid the names, Logan".

"Really oh and also your mutation is so like awesome". Logan shook his head at me and walked away. "Was it something I said"? I asked. Kurt laughed at me.

"Kira". I turned to see Xavier. "You did good today. The next big mission I have I'll make sure to send you. I look for to seeing you to do more great things". "

And I look forward to helping as many people and mutants as I can while proving time and time again I'm the fastest flyer around". I said smiling.

After a long day. I went to my room. When I walked in I saw Elizabeth and Jasmine. Elizabeth threw some streamer in the air.

"Welcome to the X-Men". She said then she came up and hugged me.

"What's this all about"?

"Well sense Jasmine and I weren't recruited to long ago we know how hard it can be but we just wanted to show you that's well your besties". Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth dragged me into this". Jasmine said. Smiled at the both of them.

"Pillow fight"! I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Elizabeth.

"Oh you're on". She said getting a pillow herself. We both then looked at Jasmine.

"Alright but if I win our next activity will be something relaxing". I enjoyed as we threw pillows at each other. 'I think I'm going to love it hear'. I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

VINE GARDEN

(Iris)

I felt my eye flick open. I looked up at a metal ceiling. "Rise and shine Iris we will have a guest coming very soon".

(Elizabeth)

I woke up and felt something on top of me. I looked to see Kira's wing around my waist. I then saw that Jasmine was on the floor asleep. Just then there was a knock on Kira's door. I got up luckily her wing wasn't heavy. I went over to the door I opened it and saw Kurt.

"Um there's a mission and Kira's suit is ready". He said. Just then Kira pushed me out the way.

"My suit really? Cool and a mission am I going"?

"Yup".

"Awesome let go". She grabbed Kurt and dragged him down the hall.

"That poor guy". I said.

"Jasmine, get up it's mission time". I then yelled.

(Kira)

I could barely contain my excitement.

"Show me, Hank, show me"! I said too excited to see how my outfit turned out. He pulled off the tarp. I grabbed it and ran to try it on. The shirt had an open back and was light blue and was a belly shirt. The shorts where the same color blue but had pink on it two. On the chest of the shirt, there was a silver dragon symbol. The suit had shirt blue fingerless gloves that came with it. The shoes where brown combat boots with blue rings around them. I walked out and did a twirl. "I love it thanks, Hank".

"It was nothing the suit is customized to withstand high altitude and it's light so you'll be able to go faster". I squealed with excitement.

"I mean I was fast before but now I'm going to be super fast". I said, "quick Kurt to the blackbird". flying out the room. I saw that Jasmine, Elizabeth, Scott, Warren and Kurt and I were all going on this mission. Once we were on the ship I asked.

"Where are we going"?

"Madagascar". Scott said.

"Oh warm cool".

"Lucky our last mission was in Alaska". Elizabeth said.

"It's funny you should say that because Xavier said this mission is related to the last one. He said a source said that the same people were transporting something it's said to be a weapon we have to find it and bring it to Xavier." Scott said.

"Oh, oh, are we going to break off into teams I call Kurt".

"Kira you can't go everywhere with your boy toy". Elizabeth said. This made my face feel warm.

"Says the flirt queen". Scott said. "What was that Summers"?! Elizabeth said looking pissed off.

(Jasmine)

I looked at Warren.

"Want to pair with me"? I asked not wanting to be with the energetic Kira or the dramatic Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I think it'll be safer that way". Warren said.

(Kira)

When we landed Kurt and I went south of our landing site.

"What do you think we'll find a big ray gun thing or maybe some kind of mind control".

"I don't know we'll have to stay alert though".

"Alert, I'm all about being alert". I said. Just then I tripped. "I don't remember this branch being in my path". I then looked at myself. "Kurt where did you go"? I then felt something grab my leg.

(Elizabeth)

I was walking with Scott my arms crossed.

"What's got you all sassy today"? Scott asked.

"I'm not being sassy I'm annoyed".

"I'm sorry I called you the flirt princess I know you're not really like that".

"That's the thing I am, I know what I can be like and what people think of me. Its just I feel like I'm just some shallow model who only cares about looks".

"You're not shallow Elizabeth. Someone who is shallow wouldn't risk their lives for people they don't even know". He said. I smiled at this.

"Thank you". I then walked into a spider web. I screamed and ran when I stopped and realized I lost Scott. "Scott I'm over here". I said then I smelt something funny.

(Jasmine)

I was walking with Warren then I stopped walking.

"What is it"?

"Someone following us". I took out a dagger. I threw it a girl jumped out dodging the knife.

"Doctor didn't want me to be seen I guess I'll have to kill you". She said more to herself than to us. The girl had light mint green skin. She had long dark curly hair that had navy hue to it. Her eyes were a piercing blue color. She had a white dress on as if she was a patient maybe that's what she means when she says, doctor. She raised one hand and a plant came out of the ground. I dodged its advances but the plant was fast.

"Warren gets out of here you need to find the weapon I can handle her". The girl tilted her head at this. Warren flew up. The girl raised both her hand. A bunch of plants. Came from the ground. I started wide-eyed. I tried my best to dodge but I was soon overwhelmed by plants. Before I was overtaken I threw one last dagger. She looked down at her side that the dagger had scratched her.

"I'll be back to kill you". She said then she walked away.

(Iris)

I looked for the man with wings. I finally found him. I stalked him from the distance. I decided to walk up to him seeing as he had already seen me. "Who are you"? He asked avoiding my attack.

"I am what the doctor says project zero".

"You're the weapon". He stated.

"I don't know what that means but I must kill you".

"What's your real name"?

"Iris".

"Iris why are you doing this you're a mutant like me"?

"It's what the doctor wants".

"He's just controlling you". I had now caught the winged man in my plants. I put my hand together crushing him with my plants. "Wait you don't have to do this".

"Yes, I do".

"Iris". He said. I stopped and let my hand fall. I grabbed my head.

"Help me". I said dropping the plants. He ran to me.

"What did he do to you"?

"I can't remember".

"My friends where are they"? I looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"He has them".

"Where is he"?

"I'll show you". I walked with his help to the facility. "On the front door, there's a barcode put in the code 4747". I then sat by a tree. "I'll help as best I can". He nodded and went inside.

(Elizabeth)

I was sitting in a cell by my self when suddenly a plant grew inside the cell. The plant caused a hole in the cell big enough for me to get out of. I got out and saw Kira getting out of her cell two.

"What's going on"? I asked her.

"I don't know but we need to find Jasmine, Scott, and Kurt". She said.

"Let's stay together". We saw Warren after a while.

"How'd you two get out of your cells"? He asked.

"Plants". Was all I could say to explain it.

"Wow, she did help". Warren said.

"She who"? I asked confused. Just then we saw Kurt and Scott.

"Thank goodness you two are ok". I said.

"Where's Jasmine though"? I asked. Just then a vine grew from out the ground and went down the hallway. Flowers sprouted on the vine. "What's that suppose to mean"? I said.

"Follow the flowers come on". Warren said. We found Jasmine at the end of the vine. She was in some kind of weird chamber.

"I got this". I said. I burned the lock on it off then opened it. Jasmine fell out but Kira and I caught her. We helped her walk. "Where to now"? I asked. Just then another vine grew leading us out of the facility.

(Iris)

I looked up to see the people that I was once meant to kill. The winged man walked up to me.

"Who is she"? A blonde haired girl asked.  
"This is Iris she's the weapon". He helped me up. I held onto my bleeding side.

"We need to get out of here". I said.

"What about the doctor"? He asked me.

"I took care of it". I said. He nodded and lifted me up carrying me.

"Let's get to the ship". He said. Once on the aircraft. I rested on the chair. The plane seemed to lift off. I looked out the window and saw a fire where the lab used to be. "I'm Warren by the way". The man with wings said.

"I'm Elizabeth". The blonde girl said.

"I'm Kira the fastest flyer around". The girl with wings said.

"I'm Kurt". The boy with blue fur said.

"Scott". The guy flying the aircraft said.

"And I'm Jasmine". The girl with ebony black skin said.

"You're awake thank goodness are you alright"? Elizabeth said.

"I'm fine mind explaining what's going on"? She asked.

"Well, that's Iris and she's supposedly the weapon". Kira explains to her. I sat quietly trying to collect my broken memories. Just then we landed.

"Come on I'll take you to the infirmary". I was lead into a house of great size. I was led to the infirmary. Next thing I knew a huge man that had blue fur wearing a lab coat. Sampled some of my blood and tended to my wound. Just then a man in a wheelchair rolled into the room.

"As I expect". He stated. "Arnold Walker has discovered how to control mutants. Can you remember anything"? He asked me.

"Not really".

"I can help with that later. For now, we're going to run a test to see how he got control of your cerebral cortex". I nodded slowly.

"Her blood test came back. There seems to be a lot of some kind of narcotic stimulant". The man in the lab coat said.

"So he's created a drug. Give her an MRI scan". To this, he helped me up and guided me to a machine. "Lay down this will be quick". The machine buzzed to life it circled my head then it stopped. "Yes her prefrontal cortex was the effect a little and her hippocampus and cerebral cortex have been affected greatly as I thought". I listened but got confused I'm not one to understand the parts of the brain.

"Keep the sample of blood for a further test. Iris comes with me". I got off the machine and followed the man in the wheelchair. I was led to an office. "I'm going to try and bring back some of your memory. I don't want to risk giving it all to you at once". I nodded happily to at least be getting some of my memory back. "Do you mind"? Xavier asked holding his hands near my head.

"No, it's fine". He put his hands on my forehead.

"Relax your mind". He instructed. I closed my eyes. Things seemed to flicker through my mind. I pulled my head from his hands. I grabbed my own head. "Are you alright Iris"? I opened my eyes. I looked at my hands.

"I think I need some rest".

"Very well we'll start again tomorrow. I'll have Jean take you to your room". Just then a girl with red hair and green eyes walked in.

"This way". She instructed.

I followed behind her.

"This is your room if you need anything just let us know".

"Alright". She left leaving me to look around the room. I sat on the bed and laid back. Just then I heard some knocking. "Come in". I said simply. Elizabeth, Kira, and Jasmine walked in.

"The girls and I thought it was kinda sad how you were walking out in a white gown. We thought we'd go shopping for you we just didn't know what size you are". Elizabeth said handing me a clipboard. "I covered the essential sizes we'll need to know".

"I apologize Elizabeth can be over the top". Jasmine said.

"A women without clothes is barely a woman at all". Elizabeth said. I filled out the clipboard surprised I remembered what size I was in everything. I handed the over-enthusiastic blonde the clipboard to the girls. She took it.

"We'll be back later".

"Thanks, girls". With that, they left. I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I curled up and turned on my side. Trying to relax my racing thoughts. I jolted awake breathing at a quick pace. I looked around my room. I looked to see a note on my closet door. I got up and walked over to it.

"Dear Iris when we got here you were asleep so we put your clothes in the closet anyways see you tomorrow your besties Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Kira". I read aloud.

I smiled slightly and opened the closet. I pulled out a tank top and some jogging pants. I put them on. I left my long curly black hair down. I looked out my window and saw it was night time. I walked out my room holding my head. 'How long did that Arnold guy hold me for'? I thought. I walked down to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door. 'I know kids live here but is there any chance they have alcohol'. I thought to rummage through the fridge.

"If you're looking for the alcohol it's not in there". I heard a husky voice say. I turned around to see a man with dark black hair and blue eyes. In his hands, he had two beers. He set one down in front of me.

"Thanks, I'm Iris by the way".

"Logan". I took a sip of the beer. "Rough day"? He asked me.

"Try being found with barely any of your memory and you've been mind-controlled for who knows how long". I said.

"That is pretty rough". He said.

"Yeah well at least in free now". I said. Before taking another sip of beer. "I'm guessing you've got problems too". I said looking at Logan.

"Yeah well, I got too many to count. But don't worry the professor will get your memory back".

"I'm just afraid of what I will remember". I said looked down.

"If you don't remember you can't move on". He said. I looked up at him. "I don't know I was just trying to sound wise". He said finishing his beer. "I'll see you later Iris". He said before he walked out. I walked outside. I sat on the lawn my bare feet against the cold grass. I made flowers sprout around me but they were snowdrops. I finished my beer and set it down. I put my hand over it plants grew around it and seemed to eat in digesting it into the earth. I stood and went back, insider.

Auther Note: I changed the rating because really this isn't that mature it just has strong language. Also Happy Holidays :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

FLY

(Kira)

I woke up and looked outside. I smiled seeing how the sun shone brightly through the clear blue sky. I got up and opened my window. 'Flying time'. I spread my wings and flew out the window. I was soaring doing flips in the air when the chill of the air hit me. All I had on was some sports shorts and a T-shirt. I wrapped my arms around myself and flew back into my room.

"How dare you trick me sun"! I shouted out my window.

"Um, are you alright"? I heard an all to familiar German accent say. I looked down to see Kurt.

"Kurt hi you busy today"?

"Not really".

"Cool spice come on up but take the stairs I need to get dressed". Before he could respond I closed my window. I opened my closet. I pulled out some blue jeans, a white t-shirt with blue wings on it, and my brown combat boots. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Kurt he had his watch that made him look human on. He had on a black sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Let's go"! I said.

"Wait where"?! Kurt asked.

"Wait and see blue boy". I said leading the way I stopped off at the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "How should we get there"? I asked. I snapped my finger in a stroke of genius. I took a bicycle out the garage and a skateboard. I tied my whip around the bike and skateboard. "How's your skating skills"? I asked Kurt.

"They're alright".

"Perfect". I hopped on the bike. "Hold on Kurt it's gonna be a bumpy ride". I waited until he was on the skateboard then I took off. I got us there in record time.

"An amusement park"? Kurt asked.

"Yeah there's a cool arcade here, and everyone thinks my wings are a cool cosplay". I said parking the bike. "Come on". I said taking his hand. I got tokens and turned on my favorite game.

"Rage Racer"? Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you know me all about speed. Now don't be disappointed when you lose to me I am the reigning champ".

"We'll see about that". Kurt said. After about five games we decided to venture from the arcade.

"I let you win that last round". I said to Kurt as we walked around.

"I'm sure you did Kira because your winning complex would let me win".

"I don't have a winning complex I just always win". I said smirking.

"Except for that last game".

"Whatever blue boy want some cotton candy".

"Yeah". We stopped off at the concession stand. "Did you color your hair that way because you look like cotton candy"? Kurt asked me. I began to laugh at him.

"No my hairs naturally pink it's my mutation. The blue is courtesy of yours truly though".

"Nice chose but you do look like cotton candy".

"Thanks," I said my face feeling warm. "Farris wheel"! I said aloud.

"What"? Kurt asked me.

"The Farris wheel here still runs come on".

"Are you sure it's not fast you know that right"?

"Very funny I don't always have to go fast". I said smiling.

We got in the car attached to the huge wheel.

"Up we go". I said excitedly.

"Do you come to this amusement park a lot".

"No not really this is my special place. It's not really special if you go all the time". I said looking at the scenery as we were halfway up.

"Thanks for taking me to your special place".

"You're welcome". I said my face feeling warm. Just then I was hit with a chill. 'Kinda cold up high I should have worn a jacket'.

"Here". I look to see Kurt holding up his sweatshirt for me to take.

"You sure you might not get it back I'm a sweatshirt hoarder"?

"You're so random Kira yes you can have it". I smiled and put on the oversized sweatshirt.

"Totally stealing this". I said looking back at the scenery.

"I'll just have to steal something of yours then".

"That's not stealing silly that's a trade. I guess that will work, but what could you possibly want that I have"? I asked looking at him.

"I'll think of something". He said I swear I saw a blush on his face.

"We'll get back to me blue boy. The Kira trade station only stays open for a limited time". Finally, we got to the highest point. "Look"! I said looking at the entire amusement park.

"I see why you like it up here".

"Yup you can see everything. I could always fly up and see but the steady rise that unveils the climax is to fulfilling".

"Kira, why did you take me with you today"?

"Well usually I come here alone, but with the right company, you can have ten times the fun. Plus I wanted to beat you at Rage Racer".

"I totally won that last round". Kurt said.

"Alright, I admit it you won fair and square blue boy, but you better not tell anyone or I'll have to punish you". I said. As we slowly descended down.

"What game of Rage Racer"? Kurt said.

"Good now lets head back". I said as we got off the Farris wheel.

I got on the bike but peddled slowly.

"You going slow are you alright"?

"Yeah, I just wanted to take the scenic route I can enjoy the finer things, Kurt". I said sticking my tongue out at him. Just then I saw an ice cream truck. "Hold on Kurt". I said grinning eagerly.

"Oh no"! Was all I heard him say before I took off in the pursuit of the ice cream truck. I finally caught up and we both got ice cream. I got cotton candy and Kurt got cookie dough. "So you do love cotton candy"? Kurt said.

"If you start calling me cotton candy I'll drop you off a bridge". I threatened.

"I'll teleport back up".

"Darn your awesome abilities". I said. We got back to the school after a while.

"Where have you two been"? Jean said.

"Racing". I said simply. 'Hey, it wasn't a complete lie'. I thought.

"Well, you missed practice today". Jean said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot".

"Where you two on a date"? Jean questioned looking suspicions.

"No, we raced do you have hearing problems"? I asked her.

"No, it's just I don't believe you two raced all day".

"You're right we got ice cream too, and I stole Kurt's sweatshirt". I said.

"Is that so"?

"Jean I'm the one who needs to work on focusing. Get it together and listen very slowly to the words that come from my mouth. Kurt and I were racing today we also got ice cream and I stole his sweatshirt". Jean rolled her emerald eyes.

"Just be there for practice tomorrow". She said before she walked away.

"What's got her"? I asked. Behind me, I heard Kurt start laughing hysterically. "Don't laugh you were supposed to be Jean explanation backup".

"Seems to me like you got that under control". Kurt said in between laughs.

"Whatever blue boy I've got awesomeness to do". I said walking away.

"Wait you still have my jacket"! Kurt said.

"That's true well what do you want from me"? I asked.

"I don't know". He said looking like he was thinking.

"Well since I don't have all day but I pity you so I'll just give you something". I said a grin on my face.

"Alright what do I get"?

"Close your eyes".

"Why"? Kurt said looking worried.

"Don't worry Kurt I'm not going to drop you off a bridge. It's a surprise so close your eyes".

"Alright, but don't steal anything else of mine". He said closing his eyes. I got close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I sprinted.

"Kira".

"Sweatshirts mine blue boy"! I yelled into the wind behind me.

I got to my room opened the door then closed it. I took deep breaths. I then looked up and saw Jasmine and Elizabeth.

"Ah"! I shouted shocked to see them.

"What are you guys doing in my room"? I said acting cool which wasn't hard for me.

"We saw what happened outside and ran to your room to confront you". Elizabeth said.

"I don't quite know what you two are talking about". I said.

"You like Kurt". I felt my face get hot. I ran to my window. "I think I'm going for a fly"! I said. Elizabeth and Jasmine held me back.

"Oh no you don't, no running". Elizabeth said.

"Jasmine you too"? I said looking at her, a pleading look in my eyes.

"I had nothing else to do". She said shrugging.

"Just have a girl talk with us and we'll leave". Elizabeth said.

"No"! I shouted.

"Here I'll start I like Scott".

"Everyone knows that Elizabeth"! I said.

"Even you"? Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes even me"!

"Fine how about this Jasmine likes bad boys there". Elizabeth said.

"I do not"! Jasmine said her face red.

"Yes you do I was trying to figure out your type from the moment we met, and after thorough investigating I figured out bad boys are the boys for you". Elizabeth said proudly.

"Whatever Elizabeth this isn't about me". Jasmine said still red.

"And Kira likes the class clown type apparently". Elizabeth said.

"Alright, enough of this yes I have a small crush on Kurt now will you leave". I said my face feeling warm.

"That's all I needed to hear". Elizabeth said. She then ran out the room.

"What is she going to do"?

"Interfere with your love life with the illusion she's helping". Jasmine said.

"Good thing I didn't tell her I dated Quicksilver who knows what she would have done with that information". I said then I automatically put my hand over my mouth.

"You what"? Jasmine said.

"It was a short-lived relationship don't tell Elizabeth"!

"I didn't hear anything". Jasmine said walking out of the room.

"Gees you can't do anything here without anyone knowing". I said with a sigh. I fell onto my bed. 'I wish Elizabeth would just leave it be I don't even now if I really like Kurt'. I thought. I kicked both my legs. 'I need to fly to clear my mind'. I opened my window before I could take off a saw a robot type thing headed toward the mansion. "Whoa". I ran down the stairs only for an explosion to rumble under my feet. "This can't be good". I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

MEMORY

(Iris)

I walked into Xavier's office and sat down.

"Before we begin what did you remember from last time"? Xavier asked me.

"Um, I remember what I like to eat um an I got a flashback of me as a little girl. Running through a garden that's about it". I said.

"That's good progress let's begin again". Xavier said. I nodded at this. He put his hands on my head. I closed my eyes before anything started to come back I felt the ground shake. I opened my eyes and Xavier took his hands from my head. "Someone has infiltrated the school". Xavier said.

"Let's go". I said. Just then I heard a huge explosion. I ran out the room with Xavier following behind me.

(Jasmine)

I was minding my business reading my book of mystic arts. Elizabeth sat on my bed with me.

"I can't wait to set my plan for Kurt and Kira in motion". She said.

"Just leave them alone". I said.

"Don't think I forgot about you miss thing. I'll find you your very own bad boy just you wait". I said.

"You joke about me liking bad boys, but what about Scott you like him and he seems mischievous". Elizabeth began to giggle at me.

"Sweetie Scott maybe bad but I'm much worst. I'm his poison apple saying come bite me". She said grinning evilly.

"Why do I fuel your unhealthy hallucinations"? I asked mostly myself. Just then I felt the ground shake.

"Did you feel that"? Elizabeth asked me.

"No I have no sense of vibrations throughout the ground, of course, I felt that". I said sarcastically.

"There's no time for sarcasm Jasmine that felt close". Elizabeth said. Then Elizabeth's expression changed.

"GET DOWN"! She shouted pushing me down.

Just then I felt heat and a sound so loud that it brought ringing to my ears. I was disoriented my vision was blurred finally my hearing was restored. "Jasmine, Elizabeth are you ok". It was Scott yes Scott I head. I looked to see Elizabeth was on top of me she was unconscious.

"We're over here"! I said.

"Thank goodness". I heard Scott said. He came and lifted Elizabeth off me. I looked at the remains of are now blown up room.

"I think Elizabeth shielded me from the blast". I said in disbelief. Here I was being sarcastic with her and Elizabeth's firsts priority was protecting me.

"That makes sense her body could handle the heat of the blast". Scott said looking worried even though he was trying to sound reasonable.

"What happened"? I asked.

"We're being attacked come on". Scott said leading me out of the half of the room carrying Elizabeth.

(Kira)

I stood after the explosion had brought me to my hands and knees. I finally got up holding my head. I walked down the hallway and saw Jasmine and Scott he carried Elizabeth in his arms.

"Oh my gosh is Elizabeth ok"! I asked running to them.

"Kira are you ok"?! Jasmine asked me.

"Yeah, I'm not the one passed out"! I said.

"Elizabeth saved me". Jasmine said looking ashamed.

"It's not your fault". I said trying to make Jasmine feel better. She nodded just then my head felt weird. 'X-men group at the foyer'. Rang through my head.

"Let's go". Scott said. We nodded.

(Iris)

I stood by Xavier and looked out the windows. I saw what looked like a small army of robots.

"It's the doctor, isn't it? It's Arnold Walker"! I said.

"I believe so". Xavier said.

"We have to protect the school"! I said.

"Wait for the others Iris he is after you". Xavier said.

"I hope they get here soon". I said.

(Jasmine)

Kira and I follow Scott through the messy hallways. Just then we heard a moan come from Elizabeth.

"I think she's waking up". Kira said looking at her. Scott kneeled down so that she was steady.

"What drug did I take this time"? Elizabeth asked.

"Not really the best time to be funny Elizabeth are you alright"? Scott asked. She held her head in pain.

"Yeah what happened"? She asked.

"You saved me from an explosion". I said.

"Oh, is that why I feel like I have like four hangovers". Elizabeth said.

"Yes, that would be it". Kira said.

"Can you stand"? Scott asked her. She nodded so he helped her up. She leaned on him.

"So what's going on"? Elizabeth asked.

"We were attacked". Scott said.

"Wait, they blew up our room"?! Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes, we've been over this".

"Is my closet ok"!? She asked me distressed.

"I don't know Jasmine maybe she wasn't trying to save you maybe she was just trying to save her clothes". Scott said.

"If you weren't helping me walk I would punch you right now". She said glaring at Scott.

"Ok we get it you two our the adorable make fun each other type of the group can we get back on track"! Kira said. I looked at her surprised.

"Calm down Kira". I said.

"I will not calm down I'm worried about everyone else". She said. I realized at this moment Kira may act tuff as nails but she cared about everyone. "You're just worried about Kurt". Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, so what I'm also worried about Iris, Warren, Xavier, even Jean kinda". Kira said.

"You're right we shouldn't be joking when we don't even know if our friends are ok". I said patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry Kira I only joke because I'm freaking out". Elizabeth said looking apologetic.

"It's alright now let's go we have people counting on us". Kira said. We all nodded and kept going. We got to the foyer. Kira ran over and gave Iris a hug.

"Are you ok"? She asked.

"Yeah, but we need to take care of these robots". She said.

"Say no more"! Kira said rolling up her sleeves.

"Wait where's Kurt"? She asked.

"I sent him to the mansion gathering the children in a safe place". Xavier said.

"Oh ok you know cause I was worried we're friends after all". Kira said.

"Come on Kira". I said rolling my black irises.

"Yeah, we've got a mini-war to win". Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure you can fight". I asked her.

"Yeah, I saved your life so I know you'll have my back". She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

(Iris)

I summoned my plants to aid me. I walked outside. Along with Elizabeth, Jasmine, Scott, Kira, Jean, and Logan. I used my plants to crush the robots. Jasmine pulled out a staff and started fighting in hand to hand combat. Kira pulled out her whip. She got one by the leg and swung it around hitting other robots. Scott and Jean seemed to team up she was on defense and him on offense. Elizabeth set them ablaze. Just then a robot got me from behind. Then it was pulled from me.

"Watch you back". Logan said.

"Why should I when I've got you to watch it for me". I said smirking.

"Very funny". Logan said.

(Jasmine)

I kicked other robots head off suddenly I saw a huge robot.

"Oh no". I said. A top it was a man in a lab coat.

"Nicely done mutants but I have a little something for all of you". He said. I ran at the robot and began to climb it from behind. A random arm came out of the robot and grabbed me. I squeezed me tight so that I couldn't move.

"Jasmine"! I heard Elizabeth yell.

(Elizabeth)

I looked to see the huge robot had Jasmine.

"Scott, Jean help me get Jasmine"! I said. They nodded we all three ran towards the thing. First, it hit Jean's legs with a rope that tripped her. "Scott distraction". I said. He nodded he began hitting it from the front while I went to go get Jasmine.

"Time to choose girl". The dude said. 'The fudge is he talking about'? I thought. Just then a ray thingy came out of the robot and aimed at Scott.

"Scott watch out"! I said running it fired and I pushed Scott.

(Kira)

Can Elizabeth go literally twenty minutes without saving someone I thought? I watched from the sky Elizabeth was hit with some kind of ice Ray that left her unconscious again. The robot then shot a rope that wrapped around Scott.

"That's it". I said swooping down to help. "Take this you robot"! I shouted. The robot shot a thing at my wings tying them together. "Oh shoot"! I said now falling. "Why does this keep happening to me"? I shouted. I was caught before I became a pancake on the ground.

"We've got to stop meeting like this". Kurt said.

"Kurt you're alright". I said giddier then I meant to.

"Yeah, the professor sent me to help luckily for you". He said.

"Whatever blue boy lets beat this robot". I said as Kurt me down.

"What do you suggest"? Kurt said.

"Charge"! I yelled.

"Works for me". Kurt said. He untied my wings. I lifted him off the ground. I spun him around.

"Go get him". I said before I launched Kurt at the robot.

"No, you don't"! The doctor dude said. He shot this stuff at Kurt but he teleported and landed on the back of the robot. The doctor was quick though he shot Kurt with this sticky stuff. "I'm sick and tired of these foolish games"! He said angrily. The robot shot these nail things at my wings it pinned me to the ground by my wings. I screamed in pain.

(Iris)

I watched at Kira was pinned by her wings.

"I'm sick of this too". I said. I summoned my plants I ran to Arnold's machine. I sent my plants to the machine but the machine shot fire at my plants. Killing them this, of course, hurt me. I kneeled down in pain. In this moment of weakness, a mechanical arm grabbed me.

"Iris"! I heard Logan yell.

"Finally what I came for"! Arnold said. The robot then was hit so hard it took a step back. "Oh no, I've made the mighty Wolverine angry". He said sarcastically. He turned on some type of ray and hit Logan with it full blast. "That should give us enough time my dear". He said. He brought me close.

"What are you going to do"? I asked.

"What you want I'm going to give you your memory's". He said.

"Why would you do that"? I asked.

"Because if I give you all your memory's at once it will fry your brain. You'll be so useless you won't be able to speak. That way you can never tell about my big plans". He then lowered a metal thing on my head. "Oh and don't worry this will hurt a lot"! He pressed a button I felt immense pain in my head. I screamed in pain.

(Jasmine)

I watched the horrifying sight of Iris being electrocuted in her brain. My black irises widened in horror. I then watched as she was released. Logan was weak but he caught her none the less. 'What has he done to her'?! I thought. Then I looked to see Kira had successfully climbed the machine. I looked to see her wings were bleeding. 'Did she rip her wings from those nails'. I thought. Noticing she climbed the robot instead of flying. Her arm then turned a dark pink color and became scaly. She dug her hand into the metal and ripped out some random wires the robot then fell over. Dropping me in the process.

(Kira)

I was not just angry I was ferocious with the doctor for what he did to Kurt. I walked over to him.

"How did you pierce the shell of my machine"?! He asked backing away from me. I just walked toward him. "Now let's be reasonable". He said.

"You just fried my friend's brains I'm going to kill you". I said simply. I ran and grabbed his shirt. I punched him with my scales still on his knuckles so I know it hurt him. I then grabbed him by his hair and brought his head to my knee. I then kneed him in the gut this caused him to fall over. I began to kick him. "What's the matter doc don't have any gadgets to save yourself". I said.

"Kira stop it". I heard Jasmine yell. I just kept kicking him. Then Jasmine grabbed me from behind. "Kira stop"! She yelled. "You need medical attention your wings are bleeding".

"I'm fine to go help Elizabeth". I said walking away. "I'll go tell Xavier it's over". I said.

(Jasmine)

I watched Kira leave worried. I know Logan saw that he looked surprised.

"What just happened"? I heard Kurt say.

"I don't know". I said before I went to help Elizabeth. "Hey, Elizabeth are you ok"? I asked. She opened her hazel eyes slowly.

"Did we win"? She asked.

"Yes and no". I said.

"Where's Scott"? She asked.

"I'm fine Elizabeth thanks to you again". He said helping Jean up.

"That man he had something that messed with my mind". Jean said.

"It's like he knew our weaknesses". I said.

"Yeah like my weakness for jumping in front of people". Elizabeth said joking.

"Hey where's Kira"? She asked.

"I don't know but let's go Logan took Iris to Hank". I said.

"What did that guy do to her"? Elizabeth asked.

"He fried her brain that's what he said at least I hope it's not true". I said worriedly.

When we went to Hanks lab we heard a loud sound before we entered. Then we saw Logan walk out.

"What's the diagnosis"? I asked.

"Well I haven't had much time to analyze her thoroughly but what Logan told me. Her brain is in disarray from all the memory's coming into her head at once. Her brain couldn't take it all at once. She's still alive but for now, she's unresponsive". Hank said.

"Well, will she ever be responsive". Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know hopefully with time but for now I don't know". Hank said. I watched as Elizabeth teared up. She then hugged me. I patted her on the back.

"It's ok Elizabeth". I said.

"Wait Hank have you seen Kira is she ok"? Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Physically she'll be fine mentally I think you might want to have a talk with her". Hank said.

"Thanks let's go Jasmine". Elizabeth said. When we got to Kira's door it was locked which was surprising.

"Kira"? I questioned but we got no response. "Let's leave her alone for now". I said. Elizabeth nodded.

After the hectic day, Xavier ended up giving Elizabeth and I a temporary room for the time being. Luckily Elizabeth and my clothes were fine. I knew if they had ended up torn or ripped in any way Elizabeth would have had a tantrum.

"We should throw a party". Elizabeth said.

"What"?! I said.

"Yeah sense everyone's sad because of Iris and because we got attacked just a little party that will lighten everyone's mood". Elizabeth said.

"That's actually quite an alright idea Elizabeth". We looked in shock at Xavier.

"What"! We both said. "I can see the distress from today's events a social gathering might be for the best. Elizabeth can I entrust you with this responsibility". Xavier asked.

"It's the only response I can handle professor leave it to me". She said seriously.

"Very well Jasmine I'll expect you to keep her in check". Xavier said.

"Yes, I suppose that is my role to keep this firecracker from going off". I said.

"Good I look forward to it and Elizabeth make sure this party isn't boring". He said.

"Well lucky for you fun is my middle name". She said before he rolled away. "I can be in charge of decorations, and put you in charge of music, and put Kira in charge of food since the girl loves food".

"Yeah if we can get her out of her room".

"Don't worry I've got my ways". Elizabeth said.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep". I said smiling with Elizabeth it's impossible not to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

CHEER UP PARTY

(Elizabeth)

I woke up excited that I was planning the party. I put on light blue jeans, a black top that was big and fell off one on my shoulders that said "diva" in gold letters, and my red heels. I had my hair in a side ponytail but my bangs were down. I looked over at Jasmine she had on her white peplum top, green pants, her leather jacket, and some brown combat boots.

"You look cute you've learned well". I said.

"Thanks now what am I getting"?

"Music". I said.

"Ok, then I'm off".

"Not so fast I'm making you go with someone".

"What why can't I go on my own"? She asked.

"Because I'm trying to match make you".

"Then who am I going with this should be great". She said.

"No faith in mwa how dare you. I search high and low for a boy and this is how you repay me". I said.

"Just take me to whoever it is". Jasmine said.

"Oh, I will but first". I pulled out a bracelet.

"Not that I don't think your mutation I beautiful but I had Xavier make this so you could blend in better". I said putting the bracelet on her. Her skinned turned to a rich brown color and her eyes were now green. Her hair turned black. She looked in the mirror.

? "How'd you swing this"? She asked me.

"The same way I find Mr. Right I'm Elizabeth now let's go". I said.

"I'm coming". She said I smiled and led her outside to a nice car. Inside was a guy a year older than me. He had red eyes and brown hair.

"Jasmine meet Remy Lebeau, Remy, Jasmine but her real name is Jiahladi".

"Thanks for giving out my real name Elizabeth". She said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, mademoiselle". Remy said smiling.

"How do you know him anyways"? She said.

"Well I was going to send you to the store with Warren but I decided to do a little searching. Long story short I heard of Remy through a little birdie. Then I met with him to make sure he wasn't a killer".

"Come on blonde I'm not that bad". He said in his Cajun accent.

"I told you not to call me blondie". I said remembering our meeting.

~Flashback~

I walked into the convenience store. I saw a guy buying a pack of cards.

"Are you Remy"? I asked.

"That depends who's askin blondie". He said.

"Well, a cute blonde does it matter". I said I then scolded myself. 'Stop flirting he's for Jasmine God there is something wrong with me. Ok time to access the target. Tall check cute yup. Would I want to meet him in an alley nope perfect. Wow out of contexts it sounds like I'm trying to set Jasmine up with a criminal. Oh oops, I got off topic'. I thought.

"Well, I guess not can I get your name"? He asked.

"Elizabeth and I are here on official business".

"I'm sure you are". He said eyeing me.

"Hey, eyes there up here buddy anyways I've got a friend I'd like you to meet". I said.

"Let me get this straight you come in here and you just met me and you want to introduce me to your friend". He said.

"Look I have twisted logic and an even worse personality, so listen up I'm good at one thing and that's being a friend. My friend needs someone to chill with while I'm off trying to win this guy over, and you're my prime candidate Remy. So you're going to meet her, and don't think I don't know you're a mutant, and did I mention my friend is hot, not hotter than me but pretty great looking". I said.

"I'm startin' to think I shouldn't talk to every girl I meet". He said.

"Come on please you're single you've got nothing to lose". He still looked skeptical. "I'll buy your cards".

"Where do you need me mon ami"? He asked. 'Men'. I thought. I wrote down the place and time.

"Oh here's my number if you lose the paper. I advice you don't lose my number though I don't give it out to just anyone". I said.

"Alright blondie". He said. I then paid for his cards and walked out. Just then my phone just started to ring.

"Hello".

"Just checkin' blondie". I heard Remy said.

"Don't call me that". I said before hanging up.

~End Flashback~

(Jasmine)

"Alright, you two have fun". Elizabeth said before walking off.

"Great I'm stuck with a complete stranger". I said.

"It's not so bad Jiahladi is it"? He asked.

"Yeah let's get this over with". I said.

"You should be more grateful blondie went through all the trouble to find me". Remy said.

"No offense to you but Elizabeth picking you is the problem. There's probably something wrong with you". I said.

"Well, I'll just have to prove you wrong". He said while smirking.

(Elizabeth)

I walked through the hallway proud of myself. I went to Kurt's room and knocked. He opens his door.

"Kurt I have a job for you for my party". I said.

"Well if there is one thing I've learned its to just listen to you". He said.

"You're so very smart Kurt. Anyways I need you and Kira to go get the food". I said.

"How am I going to get her out of her room"? Kurt asked.

"That's why I came to you if anyone can get her out of her room it's you I just know it". I said.

"Okay, I'll try my best". He said.

"I believe in you". I said. I then walked away and to Scott's room. Before I knocked he opened the door.

"I'm not driving you to the store to shop for decorations".

"Scott please".

"No first you're nice to me, then you say we can't see one another, and now you're all weird I don't know what you want from me". He said.

"Look I'm sorry I'm a girl I'm confusing. Just go shopping with me. I did not have a fun day yesterday and you'll take my mind off it". I said.

"One day you won't be able to talk me into driving you places". Scott said.

"Well, soon I'll have my license back". I said smiling.

"I doubt that with you". Scott said.

"Let's go"! I said happily.

(Kira)

I was sitting in my dark room on my bed. In my arms a hugged a pillow. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't get up or say anything.

"Kira please let me in". I heard Kurt say. I still said nothing.

"Kira". I didn't speak.

"I'm coming in". He said. Then he teleported into my room. "Why is it so dark in here"? Kurt asked walking to my window. "You can't mope all day Elizabeth is going to through a party to cheer us all up". Kurt said.

"I don't want to go". I said simply.

"Kira it's not your fault what happened to Iris". He said.

"Yes, it is"! I said throwing my pillow at him. "And are we just overlooking the fact that I almost killed that doctor guy"! I yelled.

"Kira".

"It's my fault I should have paid more attention. I should have gotten the faster. I was so angry I was gonna kill him". I said tears streaming down my face. "It's my fault". I said. Kurt rushed over to me and hugged me. I tried to push him away. "I just want to be alone". I said tears still falling from my eyes.

"No you don't Kira it's not your fault". He repeated. I couldn't help it I gave in. I began to ball my eyes holding onto Kurt. "You can't just hold your emotions in". He said. "And the only reason you hurt that Doctor dude is that you care for Iris. I understand why you did that and out of everyone. You did the most yesterday". Kurt said.

"Shut up blue boy". I said still crying. I then looked at him. "Thank you". I said whipping my face.

"It's what I'm here for". Kurt said.

"Tell no one I cried". I said.

"What tears"? I smiled.

"What did Elizabeth want us to do"? I asked.

"Get food for her party".

"I feel better already I love food". I said excitedly putting my hands into the air.

"Hey, how are your wings"? Kurt asked. Seeing that I had bandages on.

"Good they heal quickly". I said.

"Good that way you can go back to being the fastest flyer around". Kurt said.

"Hey about yesterday you're not scared of me now are you"? I asked.

"No, you're too cute to be scary". Kurt said. I felt my face get warm.

"I'm not cute I'm awesome". I said pouting.

"Sure you are now let's go I don't want to anger Elizabeth". Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be at the receiving end of her rage". I said smiling.

(Jasmine)

When we got to the music shop I was confused.

"How'd you know to take me to go to the music shop"? I asked.

"Blondie told me". Remy said showing me his phone. I read the messages as he held it up. I laughed mentally and her name in his contacts.

Crazy blonde: Hey I tots forgot to tell you to take her to the music shop. Not like the weird one that smells like tacos and cigarettes but the nice one.

"How'd you know which one to go with her terrible description"? I asked.

"This is the only one I know of. I would like to find the one she was talking about sounds nice". He said. I laughed against my will. 'Shoot he's funny'. I thought. "Glad I can make you laugh Jiahladi". He said as we got out of the car.

"Don't get cocky I'm still looking for your problem". I said.

"You ever think about being less truthful with people"? Remy asked me.

"What's the fun of that"? I asked.

(Elizabeth)

I sat in Scott's car the wind blowing in my hair. I had my white frame sunglasses on my face.

"You're going to spend like a thousand dollars on party decorations aren't you"? Scott asked.

"No that's way to cheep I want this party to look nice". I said.

"You need mental help". He said. Just then I got a text message.

"Good lord I can't go fifteen minutes without someone needing me". I said checking my phone.

?Jasmine?~ girl where'd you find this guy?

Me~ Try and enjoy his company or I will post that picture of you asleep on Instagram.

I threatened her.

"Who was it"? Scott asked.

"My boyfriend". I lied.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend"?! Scott asked.

"I lied I just wanted to see that look on your face". I said sticking my tongue out at Scott.

"I hope a bug flies into your mouth". He said.

"Please I'm too hot for that oh let's try here"! I said seeing a big decoration store.

(Kira)

I walked beside Kurt.

"We can get chips, pop, and candy; cookie, ice cream, and cake; just for the heck of it, pizza, nachos, hot dogs"!

"Kira you're making me hungry". Kurt said.

"How funny I'm making me hungry too". I said smiling. We arrived at the convenience store. I grabbed a cart and of course, ran and put my feet on the bar. I then got off to stop myself. "This cart is perfect". I said.

"Ok good". Kurt lifted me up and set me in the cart.

"Bro I'm not a baby".

"I know I just thought you'd like the ride".

"You are correct about this onward Blue boy". I said happily. I started grabbing stuff off the selves. 'I don't think Elizabeth thought this through'. I thought.

(Jasmine)

As Remy and I entered the store I decided I might as well get to know him.

"So your names Remy where are you originally from"? I asked.

"New Orleans what about you"?

"I thought I knew that accent. I'm from Africa". I said.

"What music are we suppose to be gettin'"? Remy asked.

"Well, Elizabeth will want something she can dance to". I said looking at popular selections. 'Elizabeth does know I don't have a wide knowledge of music right'? I started picking up random disk. 'What am I doing'? I thought.

"You look confused". Remy stated.

"I just making sure I get the right one". I said.

"It's just like cards always trust your first hand". Remy said.

"Alright, then I'll get this one". I said choosing a today's hits cd.

(Elizabeth)

I got out Scott's car and walked into the store.

"Isn't it great". I said excitedly.

"What I already started toning you out". Scott said. I glared at him.

"Are you going to be grumpy this whole trip"? I asked.

"I'm going to try to". Scott said.

"Maybe I should have put Jasmine on a date with you-you're both perfect at being negative". I said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's because of you that I'm grumpy". Scott said. I pouted at this.

"What do you want from me Summers your acting like a girl"?! I said scanning the aisles of the store.

"Sorry I've been moody lately I guess". Scott said. I was about to joke about him apologizing but I decided not to.

"It's alright I shouldn't have guilt-tripped you into coming with me". I said as I put decorations in the cart. "I'm sure you'd rather be spending time with your girlfriend, not me. I wasn't even thinking about how you might feel when I dragged you down here. I was just thinking it would cheer me up. How selfish of me right". I said tears brimming my eyes. 'Guess I'm still a terrible person'. I thought.

"Elizabeth doesn't cry in the store". Scott said.

"Sorry". I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm happy when I am with you. You make me happy. I'm only grumpy because of what happened yesterday". Scott said. I smiled at this and gave him a hug. "Um, Elizabeth".

"Shut up and let me have this". I said holding on tight. I then let him go. "Right, back to decoration shopping"! I said looking at things.

"Hey, Elizabeth".

"What now Summers"? I asked.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday". Scott said. I grinned at him deviously.

"What is that face for"? Scott said.

"I saved your life, therefore, you owe me". I said.

"What do you want"? Scott asked me.

"Save one dance tonight with me". I said smiling.

"That's it"? Scott asked.

"Yeah, I already dragged you here with me". I said.

"Alright deal". Scott said I smiled.

"Good now let's go I have everything I need for this party". I said.

(Kira)

I threw another food into the cart.

"I think that's all we need". I said looking up and Kurt.

"Let's drop this off at the house and eat". Kurt said.

"Yes"! I shouted throwing my hands into the air. We bout everything and took the food home. Then we made a big plate of nachos and ate.

"What should we do now"? Kurt asked.

"Well, we have time before Elizabeth gets back so let's chill, oh I know let's watch a movie"! I said excitedly.

"I'll pop the popcorn". Kurt said.

"I'll pick a random movie"! I said happily. I chose a random action movie and put it in the blue ray box. I hit play on it I then went and sat on the couch. Kurt then sat beside me. After we ran out of popcorn which only took a matter of minutes. I decided to change my sitting position. I swung my legs over so that they were dangling over the arm of the couch. I was leaning against Kurt.

"Are you even watching the movie"? Kurt asked me.

"Of course I am Blue-boy it's about cars or something". I said.

"Not even close". Kurt said.

"Whatever". I said closing my eyes.

"Are you going to sleep"? He asked me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Maybe". I said yawning.

"I didn't know you knew how to rest".

"Shut up blue boy even I get tired"! I said.

(Jasmine)

I walked back to Remy's car.

"Thanks for coming with me". I said reluctantly.

"A thank you, must be my lucky day". Remy said smirking.

"Don't get used to it". I said.

"Why thank me"? He asked.

"I know spending your day with a moody girl probably isn't your ideal pass time". I said.

"You're right, but I don't mind spendin' time with a beautiful girl". He said. 'His flirting abilities are impeccable'.

"What did Elizabeth do to get you to do this"? I asked.

"Blondie just bought me a pack of cards, but after meeting you I would have done this free of charge". He said smiling. 'Alright, you have a shot'. I thought we then pulled up at the mansion. "I would come to your party but the X-men and I aren't very friendly". Remy said.

"That's alright Elizabeth would just bother us all night". I said smiling.

"A smile I must be lucky". Remy said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself I'm still looking for your flaw, but for now I have nothing. So I guess I'll have to see you again to figure out what It is". I said.

"I look forward to that". Remy said. This made my face feel warm.

"Until then". I said before walking away.

(Elizabeth)

I was playing with my dirty blonde locks.

"Do you think it went well with Jasmine"? I asked Scott.

"I don't know you've been worrying about Jasmine and Kira this whole trip". Scott said.

"I'm sorry to do you want more attention from me"? I said smiling.

"No, I'm just saying shouldn't you leave them alone and focus on yourself". He said.

"First of all I'm tired of being selfish, and second of all I already have my eyes on someone they're just too dense to realize it". I said.

"Really who"? Scott asked I rolled my hazel eyes. We finally arrived at the mansion.

"Scott be a good boy and take the decorations inside while I look for Kira and Jasmine". I said smiling.

"Alright, but I'm only doing it so you'll stop worrying". Scott said. I smiled and went into the mansion. I saw Jasmine first.

"Jas how'd it go with Remy"? I asked.

"Fine". She said simply.

"Come on I worked so hard don't lie to me". I said pouting.

"Alright, I had fun, you happy". Jasmine said. I gave her a big hug.

"My little Jasmine has a crush I'm so excited". I said happily. "Oh, that reminds me I need to find Kira I hope Kurt got her out of her room". I said.

"I'll come with I'm worried about Kira too". Jasmine said.

"Kira and Kurt are in the living room". Jean said.

"Thanks red". I said before walking off.

"Don't call me that"! I heard Jean said as I walked away. When we got to the living room I almost shrieked with happiness. There on the couch was Kira and Kurt both asleep. She was leaned up against him. His head rested on hers, and their hands were locked together. I took out my phone and took a photo unaware that my flash was on.

"Oops"? I said. Just then Kira and Kurt jolted awake.

"What happened"? Kira shouted. Then Kurt teleported out of shock. This cause Kira to fall back on the couch.

(Kira)

I looked up to see Elizabeth and Jasmine.

"You ruin my nap"! I said agitatedly.

"When did the movie even end"? Kurt asked probably mostly to himself.

"Why did you teleport away"! I shouted still laying on the couch.

"I got startled sorry". Kurt said helping me off of the couch.

"You guys are so cute"! Elizabeth said showing us her phone. I saw the picture and my face instantly grew very warm.

"Whatever". I said under my breath.

"Your face is awfully red Kira". Elizabeth said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Leave her alone Elizabeth I'm just glad you're ok". Jasmine said.

"Thanks I just needed a little pep talk". I said smiling.

"A little"? Kurt said sarcastically. I gently elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut it Blue-boy"! I said.

(Elizabeth)

I smiled at the sight of Kurt and Kira.

"Well since you two sleepy heads are up you can help me decorate for the party". I said smiling.

"We don't have a choice so we"? Kira asked.

"Not unless you want to end up as toast". I said sweetly. After hours of ordering everyone around with decorations, we had finally finished.

"Good job now let's get dressed girls". I said taking Jasmine and Kira's hands and running upstairs. I first went to Jasmine's closet.

"Can't I leave what I have on"? Jasmine asked.

"No now put on these leather black pants". I said. She went and changed. I then took off her current jacket, put my gold cross neckless on her. "There you didn't even have to change your shirt. Now curl your hair while I get Kira ready"! I said looking at her. She looked frightened. I opened my closet.

"Why aren't we looking at my closet"? She asked me.

"Because you barely have anything that shows off your curves". I said. I pulled out a white crop top that had, "rules" in red letters that were crossed out in red.

"I don't think that shirts going to fit it's kinda short". Kira said.

"Stop taking I'm thinking". I pulled out a short leather A-line skirt. "Here I'll even let you wear converse with it". I said. She reluctantly put it on. "Wow, Kira you have a nice figure". I said smiling at her.

"This seems a little revealing". Kira said.

"Wear it or I'll catch all your sweatshirts on fire". I said.

"You wouldn't"! Kira said.

"Try me". I said.

"Fine, I'll wear it". Kira said.

"Good now let me straighten your hair". She nodded. After I strengthened her hair, Jasmine walked out her hair curled. "You two look nice I'm proud. Now go downstairs and get the party started I have to be late". I said.

"Why"? Jasmine asked.

"Because I'm the hostess". I said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Alright, you're the crazy one, not us". Jasmine said.

(Kira)

Jasmine and I walked out of the room and downstairs. I plugged in the lights that lit up the outside. Jasmine turned on the music.

"Hey, Kira I was wondering where Elizabeth dragged you off to what are you wearing"? Kurt asked.

"Elizabeth made me"! I said my face feeling warm.

"You look nice but I miss your sweatshirt". Kurt said smiling. I smiled and grabbed him by the hand.

"Let's go eat food until our stomachs hurt". I said.

"Good idea". Kurt said.

(Jasmine)

I walked down from the music stand. Scott then walked up to me.

"Have you seen Elizabeth"? He asked.

"No, she's being a diva. I think she's planning to make some grand entrance". I said.

"Well I owe her a dance and I'd like to get it over with before Jean gets out here". Scott said.

"How'd did you get Jean to let you go shopping with Elizabeth in the first place"? I asked.

"Simple she doesn't know". Scott said. I rolled my yellow eyes. 'I don't know who's worse'. I thought.

"Let's go to the main hall I bet we'll find Elizabeth there". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I made the last curl of my dirty blonde hair. I smiled as I looked in the mirror. My hazel eyes were paired with a smoky eye that made them look sexy. I had on a nude lip gloss. For clothing, I had on a fitted red dress, black short boots with a heel. I had on gold hoop earrings and a gold choker necklace. My dirty blonde locks fell around my face. I was ready I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I looked down the stairs to see Scott and Jasmine.

"I'm glad you guys can get the party started, but there's no reason to worry right now I've arrived". I said smiling.

"What took you so long"? Jasmine asked me.

"I had to get you, Kira, and myself ready. Plus do you see how good I look this takes time"? I said flipping my blonde locks.

"You might be the most narcissistic person I know". Jasmine said.

"What I do look good Scotts speechless". I said realizing Scott hadn't said a word.

"I'm not speechless I was thinking". He said.

"Yeah thinking about how good I look". I said walking all the way down the stairs. "Come on Jasmine let's dance".

"Why do I have to dance with you"? "Because we're friends and you have no one else to dance with". I said. "Fair enough". She said.

(Kira)

I was sitting on the counter eating a cookie. Kurt stood by me.

"Did you ever finish that movie"? I asked him.

"No, I fell asleep after you did". He said.

"We will just have to try and watch it again later". I said before I jumped off the table. "Come on". I said taking Kurt by the hand. I led him outside. "Let's race on foot"! I said.

"You love going fast too much". Kurt said.

"Come on we've never raced on foot". I said smiling.

"Alright, but you won't win".

"One two three go"! I said before taking off as fast as my legs could take me. We ran down the hill. I got the lead but running on a hill probably wasn't the best idea. I lost my footing and tumbled down the hill.

"Kira"! I heard Kurt yell. He ran over to me.

"Are you alright"? He asked.

"Yeah". I said rubbing my head. "That wasn't a good idea". I said.

"Yeah, most of your ideas aren't"! He said. I hit him on the arm.

"I think I'm done partying for the day it is late". I said looking at the moon.

"Ok". He said taking me by the hand. Next thing I knew we were in my room.

"It's so cool how you do that"! I said.

"Yeah, I know". He said. I then yawned.

"You go back to school tomorrow don't you"? I asked.

"Yeah, I should probably get to bed". He said walking to my door. I got up and followed him. "See you tomorrow". He said flashing me a smile. This caused me to blush.

"Hey, Kurt". I started.

"Yeah"? He questioned.

"I think I like you". I said under my breath.

"What"? He asked.

"Nothing"! I shouted before closing my door.

(Elizabeth)

"Elizabeth I'm tired". Jasmine said.

"You're no fun Jas". I said smiling.

"Well not everyone can have an unlimited supply of energy like you and Kira".

"And here I was dancing with you because you don't have anyone else to dance with". I said.

"Well go find Scott if you still want to dance I'm tired". Jasmine complained.

"Fine, I'll be up after a while". I said I then looked around. 'Oh, where, oh where could my prey be"? I thought. I then saw Scott without Jean. 'Bingo'! I walked over and tapped on his shoulder. "Hello, Summers". I said smirking.

"I was wondering where you went". He said.

"Thinking about me I'm flattered anyways don't you owe me a dance"? I said.

"Lead the way". He said. I smiled and led him outside by the pool where the small lights illuminated the water. I put my arms around his neck.

"So how'd I do did I throw a good party"? I asked.

"Even though you were very demanding yes you do know how to throw a party". Scott said.

"I'm glad you think that". I said my face warm.

"Are you the flirting princess blushing"? Scott asked.

"No that's my makeup". I said lying.

"If we're lying now then I'll go ahead and say you look terrible in that dress". This only made me blush harder. 'Stop putting me under your spell Scott Summers'. I thought.

"I am a model after all". I said.

"That's not what makes you beautiful". Scott said.

"Stop that". I said.

"I can't help it I like seeing you out of your element". Scott said.

"I'm always in my element". I said closing the space in between us. Our faces were only inches away. "Hey, Scott".

"Yeah"? He asked.

"What's going on here"!? I heard an angry redhead shout. 'A moment ruined thanks, world love you too'.

"Just a casual dance". I said taking a step away from Scott.

"That's not what it looked like. You know I've been nice and didn't say anything until now, but it seems to me that you're trying to take Scott from me"! Jean yelled.

"That's not true we're friends". I said.

"Nice try I'm a mind reader"! Jean said looking pissed off.

"Someone's blowing a fuse". I muttered.

"What was that"! Jean said.

"Nothing red". I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of your attitude". Jean said. I then felt a force that pushed me back. This caused me to lose my footing I ended up falling into the pool. 'This means war Jean Grey'! I thought. I got out from the pool.

"I'm just gonna go". I said walking away soaking wet. As I walked into the mansion the mutants that were still up looked at me confused. When I got to my room I realized I was dry. 'I'm so angry I evaporated the water'. I thought. I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey Elizabeth what happened to you"? She asked.

"Jean mind kicked me into the pool"! I said angrily.

"Why"? She asked.

"Because she saw me dancing with Scott". I said taking off my dress.

"Then I hate to tell you, but you should of saw that coming Scott is her boyfriend after all". She said. I just glared and went into the bathroom. Of course, Jasmine was right but I was still mad what does Jean have that I don't mind powers? After my shower, I got dressed and fell onto my bed. "You know everyone's going to know what happened tonight in the morning". Jasmine said.

"I don't care what people say"! I said.

"I told you this would happen". Jasmine said.

"I know just let me mope". I said.

"Sorry I'll let you rest I just hope what happened tonight doesn't travel all the way to school for your sake". Jasmine said. , caused me to moan angrily and pull my covers over my face. 'I just want to forget what happened'. I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I THINK I LIKE YOU

(Elizabeth)

When I woke up I dreaded going to school. I put on blue skinny jeans, a light orange colored sweater, brown calf high suede boots, and I put my white sunglasses in my purse.

"Ready for your first day"? I asked Jasmine.

"Yeah". She said. I looked to make sure her outfit was expectable. She had on a navy sweater on, black jeans, and brown combat boots.

"Nice I'm glad I don't have to worry about you getting dressed for school". I said smiling at her.

"I know how to dress". Jasmine said turning on her watch that made her look human.

"Well let's go". I said. We walked down the stairs I went outside to see that Scott's car wasn't there. "It's worst then I thought Jean won't even let him take me to school". I said putting on my sunglasses. "Well let's walk luckily I wore my walking boots". I said.

"Great I have to walk because you couldn't keep your hands to your self". Jasmine said.

"Don't get sassy with me Jas we're friends so my mistakes are your mistakes". I said.

"I don't feel that it's fair that I am stuck with your stupid mistakes". Jasmine said.

"Oh shush we're here aren't you excited your first day of school". I said.

"With you no". Jasmine said.

"Stop being so crabby do I need to call Remy to cheer you up"? I asked.

"No"! Jasmine said her cheeks turning red. I smiled at this.

"Well let's go hopefully my little disagreement hasn't reached the school". I said walking in.

"I'll see you at lunch since I probably no longer have a spot at the table I used to resign at". I said.

"Wow, you sound used to this". Jasmine said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly the perfect angel at my old school, I stole a lot of girls boyfriends even my friends". I said Jasmine gave me a worried look. "Don't worry Remys safe I'm not like that anymore". I said.

"I wasn't thinking of Remy". Jasmine said.

"Sure anyways I only have my eye on one guy". I said smiling.

"And he has a girlfriend". Jasmine said. I rolled my hazel eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm terrible get to class". I said before I walked to my locker. The day was tedious and a little dreadful.

When lunch came I was ready to leave.

"Hey Elizabeth where should we sit"? Jasmine asked me, holding a tray of what the school considered food, but we all knew most of it was poison. "Let's sit here". I said picking a random empty table. Surprisingly Kitty came and sat by us.

"Kitty you're here I thought you were team Jean". I said.

"I am but you're dramatic and Jean and Scott are boring". Kitty said a sly smile on her face.

"We'll take a seat welcome to the loser table". I said causing Jasmine to elbow me in the side. "What its true! Hold up a second who did Kurt just walk in with"? I asked seeing a blonde haired and blue eyed girl by his side.

"That's Amanda Sefton, Kurt and her used to date". Kitty said.

"What"!? I said standing up caused people from a few tables to look my way. I simply smiled and sat down.

"Yeah she's pretty isn't she". Kitty said.

"Kira's in trouble come on Jasmine we have to do something". I said worriedly.

"Calm down we can't just go up to that girl and scare her away". Jasmine said.

"You're right but we can at least warn Kira". I said.

"Kira doesn't stand a chance against Amanda she knows he is a mutant she knows about the school to, and from what I've seen they've been spending the whole day together". Kitty said.

"My girl's got this hold on". I pulled out my phone dialed Kira's number.

(Kira)

I was dreaming of clouds then I heard the noise of my phone buzzing. I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello". I said sleepily.

"Kira code red, code red I'm at lunch at school right now I was sitting and minding my business for once. Then I saw Kurt walk in with a hot girl. Turns out it's his old GF, you need to be here after school to stop this I'm counting on you". Elizabeth said in one breath.

"Calm down Elizabeth". I said.

"Do you like Kurt because if you do you'll be down after school oh and wear something cute. Oh like that one bag you love the brown one it's the only cute thing you own. ". Elizabeth said before hanging up. I sighed heavily. 'I'm not going to worry Elizabeth has always been way too dramatic, I'll see Kurt when he gets home. Just then my phone buzzed again. I looked at it a picture was sent from Elizabeth.

"THAT'S HER"! I shouted sitting up in my bed. "I gotta get dressed". I put on some light jeans, a grey shirt that said "piglet" in pink letters, my blue and yellow sweatshirt, Kurt likes blue and yellow right, and my converse. I brushed my teeth then straightened my pink and blue shoulder-length hair. I grabbed my white clock and my brown bag then ran downstairs.

"Where are you going in such a rush"? Logan asked me.

"No time, school gotta go". With that, I ran outside and flew to the school.

I then realized I was really early. I sat on a bench 'I can't believe I flew all the way down here'. I thought then I heard my stomach growl. 'Without breakfast, I could just get some real quick, but what if school lets out I need to be the first person Kurt sees. Who knows maybe I can beat him in a race and make him buy me breakfast'. I thought a smile on my face. Just then I saw people begin to walk out. I stood and looked around.

"Kira I think Kurt's still inside". Elizabeth said running over to me.

"Thanks, I got this". I said running into the building. I then realized I had no idea where I was going. I ran around the hallways then I saw him at his locker and with him was that Amanda girl. "KURT"! I yelled running to him not letting her presence stop me from my goal.

"Kira what are you doing here"? Kurt asked.

"I think what you mean to say is wow Kira it's nice of you to visit me at school". I said a smirk on my face.

"Sure that's what I meant Amanda this is Kira the fastest flyer around Kira this is Amanda". Kurt said.

"Kurt you can't just go blurting out my mutant abilities"! I said.

"She knows about mutants". Kurt said plainly.

"Oh well then it's true I fly really fast". I said boasting.

"Nice to meet you, Kira," Amanda said.

"Likewise". I said faking a smile.

"Really why are you here Kira I know how lazy you are shouldn't you just be waking up". Kurt said.

"Well uh, you see". I began, 'I can't believe I came all the way down here without an excuse'. "I was hungry and I was thinking, Kurt's, probably hungry to so we should go eat yes that is why I am here". I said mentally chocking myself.

"Ok, Amanda I'll see you tomorrow". Kurt said. "Ok bye have fun eating". Amanda said.

As we walked off. 'I won that easily? Who am I kidding she probably doesn't see me as a threat'. I thought.

"Kira where are we going to eat"? Kurt asked.

"I think I know a spot". I said I lead him to a small diner.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you showed up after school". Kurt said.

"I told you to eat". I said.

"Kira I'm not an idiot but if you don't want to tell me that's fine". Kurt said.

"Thanks". I said. After we are we walked home. "It's nice out". I said looking at the clear sky.

"Are you alright"? Kurt asked me.

"Yeah why"?

"You haven't said the word awesome all this time or asked to race meRemy's Kurt said.

"Ha, ha very funny I'm not always hyper you know, but we should race the rest of the way home". I said seriously wanting to race.

"Ok, but let's raise the steaks if you win I owe you something and if I win you owe me something". Kurt said.

"You're on Blue-boy". I said before running down the sidewalk. Soon Kurt caught up with me. We were neck and neck until Kurt pulled ahead. I then stopped and bet over breathing hard.

"You didn't let me win did you"? Kurt asked in between breaths.

"Do you think I would"? I asked.

"True," He said. We then went to a tree and sat down. "Kira"?

"Yeah"?

"Why did you really come to my school"?

"Because of breakfast". I said.

"Kira".

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh at me".

"I promise".

"I thought you were going to go on a date with that girl". I said.

"Amanda"? He asked I nodded yes. "That sounds like jealousy to me Kira".

"No it's just that I wanted to spend time with you today that's all". I said my face red.

"Hey, Kira can I get that thing you owe me now"?

"Sure I don't see why not". I said.

"Close your eyes,"

"You're not going to draw on my face are you"? I asked while I closed my eyes.

Then I felt Kurt's lips on mine. I kissed him back. When he stopping kissing me I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why'd did you"?

"I think I like you". Kurt said. I felt my face get warm.

"Are you sure I'm a handful"? I asked.

"I'm sure". Kurt said. I hugged him.

"Now we just have to hide this from Elizabeth". I said.

"Why"? Kurt asked me.

"Because she's crazy". I said.

"My work here is done". I heard Elizabeth say. I stood up quickly.

"Elizabeth, how, when, what are you doing here"? I asked.

"I have my ways Kira but enough about my stalking problem I'm so proud of you two and you barely needed my help". She said.

"What are you talking about"? I asked her.

"I'm glad you asked my dear Kira you see I had already known that Kurt and Amanda used to go out. How he got that girl I have no idea? Anyways I simply reminded her what a great, caring, and cute person he was and bam she wanted him back. Then all I had to do was send you a picture of her and scare you out of your hoody. Knowing how headstrong and straightforward you are I know that you would tell Kurt the real reason that you ran down to the school. I know that Kurt would need to take matters into his own sense Kira stubborn. So I set up a Nascar poster where I knew you would walk giving you guys the idea of a race and knowing that you both have competitive spirits I knew you would bet on it. I also knew that Kurt had to win so he could use what he won from you Kira to show you that he liked you. So I did a little something to slow Kira down. I filled your cute bag with rocks". Elizabeth said.

I gasped and opened it to see rocks inside. I held my bag so the rocks fell out.

"I thought it felt heavier than usual". I said. Elizabeth grinned evilly.

"I'm glad I could help you too but now I must go". She said.

"Wait Elizabeth I have a question. When did you plan all this"? Kira asked.

"Well after my terrible experience with Scott and his psycho girlfriend last night I couldn't sleep so I stayed up all night planning this". Elizabeth said. I gave her a hug.

"You're a good friend a crazy psychopath who should probably get help but a good friend thank you for caring so much about me Elizabeth". I said smiling.

"Oh you're welcome good luck now I gotta go make sure my plans for Jasmine and Remy are in motion". She said.

"Wait you're setting them up too today"? I asked.

"I'm just trying to get them to be closer they don't have the chemistry that you and Kurt have. No doubt Remy will try and make a move though he's well him anyways I'm just going to be making sure they don't kill each other".

"I'm worried about your mental stability Elizabeth".

"I'm fine Kira anyways I'm off". Elizabeth said laughing as she walked away.

"She is crazy". Kurt said.

"I can be too just warn you". I said.

"I know but I like your crazy". Kurt said smiling.

"Stop doing that"! I said.

"What"? He asked.

"Making me feel weird". I said. Kurt gave me a kiss.

"Better"? He asked.

"Yeah let's get ice cream"! I said taking his hand in mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BAD BOY

(Elizabeth P.O.V)

I ran across the courtyard and saw Remy's car.

"This better be good blondie". He said.

"Calm down Casanova it's important now stay here while I get Jasmine".

"Alright, but be quick". He said. I ran to my room and found Jasmine dressed in her mission clothes.

"Good you're ready". I said taking her hand I dragged her down the stairs with me and outside. "Alright, Remy and Jasmine I need you two to break into a fashion designer's workshop and pick up clothes I need for a photoshoot". I said.

"Why can't you get your own stuff"? Jasmine asked.

"Because I have a doctors appointment and besides the place is closed right now and I don't have pickpocketing and thieving skills".

"Fine but only because you're my friend but Remy why are you going"? Jasmine asked.

"I owe blondie". He said.

"That's right, now go you two oh and if you see a cute outfit steal it for me". I said.

"That's definitely not going to happen". Jasmine said.

"It was worth a shot anyways good luck". I said before pretending to walk away.

When they drove away I smiled I then turned around only to face Scott.

"What's this where's Jean"? I asked suspiciously.

"Very funny she's isn't always with me". He said.

"Oh what's this you're allowed to be sarcastic and witty". I said smiling.

"Yes, Jean doesn't control me".

"Bantering as well careful or you'll be arrested". I said. 'I really did miss talking with him'.

"Yeah, I just can't spend much time with a certain mischievous blonde".

"Oh well it's good they're no mischievous blondes around only a really hot one so I think you're good".

"Nice try but that's exactly what a mischievous blonde would say". Scott said.

"You got me". I said holding my hands up.

"Really I should go I don't want Jean to find me talking to you". Scott said.

"Ouch, that hurts". I said.

"It's alright she just needs time to cool off. About last night though were you trying to kiss me"? Scott asked. 'When did Scott start being upfront like Kira'? I thought.

"I think I see Jean". I said panicking this caused Scott to run like the wind. I put my hand to my head. 'What am I going to do? At some point in going to need to tell Scott the truth'. I thought. 'Whatever Elizabeth no need to worry about that now I hope Jas and Remy are doing ok'.

(Jasmine)

I looked at Remy.

"Are you going to keep doin' that or tell me what's on your mind"? He asked as he drove.

"You're not going to say anything last time you saw me I looked normal this is how I really look you know"? I said.

"You looked good then, you look good now besides I like exotic women". Remy said. This caused me to blush. Then we pulled up at the place we were supposed to beat.

"This place is huge". I said.

"Let's go". Remy said. We got to the door and he pulled out lockpicks. He then opened the door. "After you". I walked inside.

"Where did she say the clothes she needed were"? I asked looking around.

"She didn't ". Remy said.

"Great classic model brain". I said. We found a huge closet with a ton of clothes. "It should have her name on it right"? I said.

"Hopefully". Remy said looking astounded. I climbed the closets and started searching after what felt like forever I found the right one.

"I got it I'm coming back down". I said but of course, I misplaced my foot and fell but Remy caught me.

"Careful Jiahladi". He said. I jumped out of his arms blushing.

"I don't know why Elizabeth sent us both this was really easy".

"We got extra time mind if I show you somethin'"? Remy asked.

"Yeah, I guess". I said. We left the building and Remy drove to the Brooklyn bridge. He parked on the outskirts. I followed him to the stonework.

"You're a good climber"? He asked.

"Yeah".

"Then follow me and be careful". I followed him up the stonework and to the top. You could see a lot from the top the whole city.

"This is amazing". I said.

"One of my favorite places". Remy said.

"I can see why lucky for you I like heights".

After a while, Remy and I sat down and watch the sun go down.

"Is it wrong I like this cheesy stuff"? I asked.

"No secretly every girl does".

"Oh, how many girls have you taken up here"? I asked.

"Just you other girls aren't willin' or can't climb up here". Remy said.

"I believe you there". I said looking down.

"Let's head back before blondie blows a fuse". Remy said.

"Yeah at this point I've realized it's best not to piss her off apparently she used to be a boyfriend stealer". I said.

"Afraid she'll steal me Jiahladi"? He asked.

"No, you're not my boyfriend". I said.

"You're tough to please". He said. After we climbed down we headed back. When we got there I took Elizabeth's clothes in hand. "Hey, I got somethin' for you". Remy said.

"What is it now"? I asked. Remy held up a knee-length white dress.

"I thought it'd look good on you so I swiped it from that fashion building".

"Sweet and conniving I love it". I said taking it. I then got out of his car.

"Thanks for today Remy I hate to say it but I had fun". I said.

"No problem Jiahladi". I smiled I liked that he called me by my real name. I then turned to head inside. "Hey, Jiahladi one more thing".

"Yeah"? I said turning back around. I watched him get out of his care. Without a second thought, he kissed me. My eyes widened to this but for some reason, I kissed back. He then pulled away.

"I think you like me more then you think". He said smirking. He then went back to his car and drove away. I felt my face grow hot.

I walked into my room. I saw Elizabeth sitting on her bed her head hanging off the edge.

"How was your date"? She asked.

"It's wasn't a date". I said.

"Yes, it was I totally set you up". She said. I threw her clothes at her.

"Did you even need that"? I asked her. She sat up straight.

"Yes, actually but I could have gotten it tomorrow". She said smiling.

"Did you even half to go to the doctors"? I asked her.

"No, I just sat around here waiting to hear about your date". She said.

"Well, it was fine". I said.

"How was that kiss is he good"? She asked me making me blush.

"What the heck Elizabeth were you spying"?!

"Yes, you would have never told me if I didn't besides I was bored".

"You need serious therapy".

"Whatever is he a good kisser"?

"I'm not answering that".

"Let me see the dress that he stole for you". She said. I held it up.

"It's cute he has style to bad he's not gay I could have a shopping partner".

"Are you hearing yourself"? I asked Elizabeth.

"Sorry just ignore me I'll be good after some sleep".

"I hope to go to bed". I said. I watched her climb under her sheets. I sat on my own bed. 'I must say though even though Elizabeth is crazy she is a good friend'. I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

OVERRIDE

(Elizabeth)

I woke up to Jasmine shaking me.

"I'm not about to be late to school because of you". She said.

"Calm down". I said getting up.

"I will not because of you, we have to walk to school".

"Are you still touchy about that"? I asked her as I pulled on some blue jeans.

"Yes now hurry". She said.

"I'm done". I said after putting on some red heels.

"Are you going to be ok today"? Jasmine asked me as we walked to school.

"Yes why"?

"I'm just worried about you Kira has Kurt now I've started acknowledging Remy as a possibility in my love life. I feel like you been distracting yourself with Kira and my happiness instead of focusing on yourself". She said.

"I hate that wise thing you have Jasmine it annoys me yes I'm fine". I said.

"Alright, well good luck". She said walking to her locker. I rolled my hazel eyes. I turned to see Scott at my locker he was ripping papers off of it. I walked over to him.

"What the heck Scott"? I said before I saw what was on my locker. The papers saying words like whore, slut, boyfriend stealer, bitch you know vulgar stuff. Scott tore the last of the paper down but it was spray painted on my locker. "I'll get a towel to wipe it off". Scott said. I put my hand on my shoulder. "It's alright". I said.

"No it's not Jean's friends have gone too far". Scott said.

"Calm down Summers this has happened to me before not everyone likes me".

"It's not fair to you". He said.

"Thank you". I said giving him a hug.

"Elizabeth would you please leave Scott alone". Jean said.

I let go, Scott looked like he was about to yell at Jean but I mouth to him 'go'. He nodded and left with her. I opened my locker and got my stuff. The day was bad people made comments while I was at my locker. When lunch came I was happy to be with Jasmine.

"What those girls did to your locker that was uncalled for". Jasmine said.

"It's fine Jas they can't get to me". I said. 'Besides aren't they kinda right'? I thought.

"I'm glad you're ok". Jasmine said. After school, I walked home with Jasmine. When we got to our room I felt like I wanted to leave.

"Hey Jasmine I'm gonna head out".

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you"? She asked.

"No". I said.

"If you're not back by ten o'clock I'm sending a search party".

"I'll text you updates like you always make me do when I'm out alone". I said. 'Ever since I got attacked by the brotherhood Jasmine worries about me way too much'. I got dressed I put on a black form-fitting dress with a gold zipper and some purple heels.

"Why do you look like you're going to a party"? She asked.

"I'm not I just want to look nice". I said.

"Alright be careful and back by ten".

"Ok, mom do you want to put my tracking chip in my head to"?

"If I could I would". She said.

"I'm going now crazy". I said smiling. I walked outside the x-men mansion gate.

Me- Hey I want to party come get me.

Jason- Back in the party seen Lizzy I'll come get you I know a great place.

Was I making good decisions, not in the slightest but if I don't get my drama off my head I'm going to lose my mind. Just then Jason, a guy with black hair and green eyes, pulled up.

"Hey, Lizzy".

"I wish you wouldn't call me that". I said. I let Jason take me to this party. "They serve alcohol here right"? I asked him.

"Would I be your party guy if I couldn't lead you to a party with alcohol"? He asked.

"Fair enough let's go". I said. The scene was like most party's half the people were already drunk, the people who weren't, were on there way. My first thought was drink until I pass out but I decided I should text Jasmine first so she doesn't worry.

Me: hey girl eating junk food feeling better. ? ﾟﾑﾌ?

Jasmine: ok just don't let yourself go because you're sad you are a model after all.

I then grabbed my first shot. 'Numb yourself that's what your good at isn't it'. I thought.

(Jasmine)

I ran to Scott's room and pounded on his door. He opened it.

"Jasmine, why are you here"?

"I need your help".

"What why"?

"Elizabeth went out and being the idiot I am I let her go we have this system where when she's out alone she needs to text me every hour well it's been a full hour and flirty five minutes since she texted me I'm worried she went and did something stupid".

"Ok Jasmine, calm down I'll help you look for her did she say where she was going"?

"No but she was dressed like she was going to party".

"Ok let's hit up every party nearby". Scott said.

"Ok let's split up it'll be faster".

"One thing though why'd you come to me"?

"Because Kira's already out looking for her and you the next person that I know who cares about her as much as we do". I said.

"And because I have a car". He said bluntly.

"Yeah, that too".

"I thought so let's go".

(Scott)

After looking at two bars I heard of a place that through a lot of party's. 'I hope this is it'. I thought to get into my car. 'I wonder how Jasmine and Kira are doing? I hope we find that stupid blonde'. I got out my car and walked into the place. I looked around then a wave of relief came over me there Elizabeth was yelling at this guy. I walked up to her.

"Elizabeth". I said.

"Ssscott oh my gosssh you're here. What day isss it"? She asked. 'Oh yeah, she's drunk'.

"It's still Wednesday Elizabeth now come on it's time to go home".

"If you sssayyy so". I lead her out of the party and let her lay in the back of my car.

"If you puke I will leave you on the street".

"Ha ha ha Sssscott you're sso funy". She said in her slurred speech. I called Jasmine when I got to the mansion.

"Yeah Jasmine I found her she is wasted I'm going to take her to your room tell Kira I got her". I then hung up. "Come on Elizabeth." She was quiet while I lead her up the stairs. I got her to her room.

"I love you, Scott". She said not slurred.

"Ok you sound less drunk but you must be to say that".

"I doo though"! She yelled falling on her bed.

"Are you going to behave until Jasmine gets here"? I asked her.

"No I'm a bad girl". She said giggling rolling around she rolled right off her bed. I rolled my eyes. 'Man and I thought Elizabeth was a handful sober'. "Scott I'm hot". She said pulling off her dress.

"Elizabeth put your dress back on". I said blushing at seeing her bra and underwear. 'What girl wears lingerie under her dress to a party'. "Elizabeth were you planning to hook up with someone at that party"? I asked her even though she was drunk.

"Maybe". She said standing up. "Maybe not". She said getting all close to me.

"Elizabeth". I said trying to be serious with her.

"I don't wanna go to bed". She said.

"You have to"! I said leading her back to her bed.

She sat down then looked up at me I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"I love you Scott veery much". She said. She then grabbed me by my collar and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol in her mouth. At first, I thought to push her off Scott but I didn't instead I kissed her back before pushing her off. "Will you sstay until I go to ssleep"? She asked smiling.

"I'll stay until Jasmine gets here". I said.

"Okay". She said getting under her covers. "I love you, Scott". She said. 'I wish she would stop saying that, and why the heck did I kiss her back'. I thought as I looked at her sleeping. 'She's pretty when she's not slurring her words'. I thought. I sat down beside her. Then the door opened.

"Jasmine finally you're here". I said.

"You didn't have to stay with her". Jasmine said.

"Yes, I did she wouldn't let me leave".

"Oh, I see well Elizabeth can get quite attached when she isn't drunk so I'm not surprised". Jasmine said.

"Yeah well to clarify she took her own dress off". I said. Jasmine arched an eyebrow.

"What"?

"Yeah, she complains that she was hot".

"Well did you make sure it wasn't her powers acting up she's not really in control of you ask me".

"No, but she did feel warm". I said. Jasmine rushed to Elizabeth and pulled the covers off her. She felt her head with her hand and quickly moved it away.

"She's hot quick we need to get some ice". I ran with Jasmine we filled their tub with ice. "get Elizabeth"! She said I ran and got Elizabeth and laid her in the ice bath.

"Will this work"? I asked her.

"I don't know". She said sounding worried. Elizabeth then sat up. She was breathing hard.

"What happened"? She said sounding normal.

"You scared me to death"! Jasmine yelled at her.

(Elizabeth)

I looked at Jasmine my head pounding.

"You can't do stupid stuff like this Elizabeth you're a danger to others and yourself". Jasmine yelled I didn't say anything I looked to see Scott was in the room. I then felt the urge to puke. I got out the ice bath and went to the toilet. I threw up I felt someone hold back my hair. When I was done I looked to see it was Scott.

"Thanks". I said when I was hugged.

"I was worried". Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry Jasmine I'm a stupid blonde remember".

"I wish you were a smart blonde". She said.

"Me too". I said.

"I should go". Scott said.

"Thanks, I don't remember anything but I know you helped so thanks". I said he nodded and left. I then hugged Jasmine.

"Do you hate me too"? I asked.

"No". She said.

"Good I wouldn't know what to do if you did". I said. Jasmine told me to get some rest and that we'd talk the next morning. So that's what I did. When I woke up I had a killer headache.

"Good you're awake". Jasmine said.

"Why aren't you at school"? I asked.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone after last nights fiasco you're wrong". Jasmine said.

"I remember getting hammered". I said.

"And how come I was in my underwear and bra last night". I asked.

"Scott said you took your dress off". She said smiling.

"In front of him"? I asked she nodded yes.

"Uh, Elizabeth you're an idiot".

"Did I do anything else I'll regret"? I asked her.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Scott he was there for your drunken episode". I groaned at this.

"I want to hide and never come out again".

"That's too bad Elizabeth because you'll have to, now do you want to talk now about why you went to a party last night"? Jasmine asked me.

"You going to make me aren't you"? I asked her.

"Yup now go on".

"Well back before I joined the x men I used to always go to parties when I was sad, bored, angry pretty much all the time. So when I was feeling sad last night I think I thought going to a party would help me but it didn't. Jasmine what's wrong with me". I asked feeling tears slide down my face.

"Elizabeth why didn't you talk to me"? She asked.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still used to people not caring".

"Well I care and Kira and Scott care too your decisions affect people". Jasmine said.

"Thanks, Jas". I said hugging her.

"Now get dressed". She said.

"Why"? I asked.

"You need to do something I'll tell you when you're dressed".

"Ok". I said. I put on some dark wash jeans a white t-shirt that was big on me that had a huge pink heart on it. I brushed my hair it was straight. I put on some pink high tops.

"Good you look cute now go tell Scott you love him".

"What"?! I said.

"Look one of the reasons you got drunk yesterday is because you see Jean and Scott and you love him but he doesn't know and you're holding your feelings in. I know you're the girl who waits to be fawned over but if you don't tell him you'll regret it forever".

"No way I don't have the courage for that". I said.

"Elizabeth go". She said pushing me out the room.

"I'm not letting you back in until you tell him". She said closing the door on me.

"Jasmine that's not fair at least let me put a skirt on". I said but she didn't answer. "Don't make me tell him after he saw drunk me".

"If he really loves you he'll love drunk you". She said.

"He has a girlfriend". I said.

"Go". She yelled.

"Elizabeth you're awake"! I heard Kira say before I was being hugged.

"Kira hey girl".

"Why are you yelling at your door"? Kurt said.

"Jasmine locked me out, hey can you teleport me back in there". I asked.

"Well, why'd she lock you out"? Kurt asked.

"She wants me to tell Scott that I love him crazy right".

"Finally I'm tired of you two beating around the bush". Kurt said.

"You're not getting me back in there are you"? I asked him.

"Not a chance". He said smiling.

"Yeah, Elizabeth it's about time". Kira said.

"Kira come on, now".

"Yes, right now good luck". She said. I sighed and walked downstairs. 'There's no way I'm doing that'. I thought walking outside. I went and sat by the pool. 'Besides Jean's got him on a tight lease no way I would see him alone'. I thought.

"In the usual spot, I see". I heard Scott say.

"Yeah". I said surprised to see him. He sat beside me.

"Are you ok"? He asked.

"Hungover but I'm ok thanks for asking".

"Why'd you do it"?

"I'm stupid remember". I said looking at the water.

"I'll get the real reason later". He said.

"I'll be sure to tell you". I said.

"Do you remember anything from last night"?

"Not really".

"You're a weird drunk".

"Scott". I said looking at him.

"Yeah". 'You got this'.

"I love you".

"Oh, you remembered that you kept saying that last night". 'What'! I thought.

"No I'm being serious I think I love you". I said looking at the water.

"You're not joking"?

"For once no". I said looking at him. "I just wanted you to know". I said getting up.

"What am I suppose to say to that"? He asked.

"I don't know that for you to decide". I said walking away. I walked back to my room. The door was unlocked.

"Good job". Jasmine said.

"That might of been the stupidest thing I've ever done". I said.

"Usually love is like that". Jasmine said.

"Yeah I guess can we eat"? I asked her.

"I'm one step ahead of you". Kira said walking in.

"I was just about to ask if you guys wanted to come eat with me". Kira said.

"Yeah, we need that". Jasmine said.

"Well let's go girls". I said smiling. We went to a pizza place down the street.

"Kira, how do you know so many food places"? I asked her.

"Oh, I eat out a lot". Kira said smiling.

"Yeah, you are a foody aren't you". I said.

Just then a person I had hoped to never see again walked up to our table.

"Hello, ladies funny seeing you here". Quicksilver said I glared at him.

"This is a public place leave us alone". Jasmine said.

"Yeah make like your name and run off". I said. Then I realized Kira looked like she wanted to be invisible.

"What nothing from you Kira"? He asked.

"I have nothing to say to you". She said slowly.

"I bet you two didn't know well your little angle here used to date me". Quicksilver said. 'He's lying'. I thought. I then look to see Kira looking ashamed and Jasmine, not the least bit surprised. 'No way I don't believe it'! I thought. "Now I heard you downgraded to that blue furball what's his name"? Quicksilver said.

"Leave Pietro"! Kira said standing up. He held his hands up in defense.

"Calm down Kira this is a family establishment". He said before leaving. Kira sat down and banged her head on the table.

"Alright talk". I said crossing my arms.

(Kira)

I sighed.

"It's true he and I used to date sadly, anyways it was short and definitely not sweet so it's not a big deal". I said.

"It is a big deal how come Jasmine knows but I don't". Elizabeth whined.

"I accidentally told her calm down Elizabeth it's not like we played dramatic Jenga without you". I said.

"Oh good because I made that game. Anyways, have you told Kurt"? She asked me.

"No". I said.

"You need to and Kira do you know about this restaurant because you went here with Quicksilver"? She questioned.

"Yes I couldn't help it I tried not to come here but the pizza is so good". I said.

"You have to tell Kurt and stop going to places you've been with your ex that's a no, no got it". .Elizabeth scolded.

"I got it".

"Good now let's enjoy it this is your last pizza here". Elizabeth said. Making Jasmine giggle and me sad.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

GROWING PAINS

(Elizabeth)

I stayed up unable to sleep. I looked at Jasmine's sleeping form. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen I saw Logan.

"You can't sleep either"? I asked him.

"Rarely do kid what's bothering you"?

"You the tough Wolverine are trying to be comforting? Well since this is such a rare occasion I'll tell you but it's a long story".

"Well, it's gonna be a long night". Logan said. I told Logan my whole Scott problem.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm no expert on this stuff". Logan said.

"Good I just wanted to tell someone everything besides I already know what he's going to say sorry I'm in love with Jean". I said.

"You should have a little more faith and no amount of preparing will prepare you if he picks Jean over you". Logan said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind".

"It's true". He said.

"Do you think I have a chance"?

"It doesn't matter what I think it matters what you think if you think you gave one hundred percent you won't have any regrets".

"Thanks, Logan really". I said smiling.

"It's what I do apparently you kids got so many problems I've been giving you all a lot of advice". Wolverine said.

"Yeah, now and days we teens are pretty screwed up. Anyways I'm going to bed". I said before going back upstairs. I woke up to Jasmine shaking me fiercely. "What the heck"? I said.

"There's something weird going on with Iris". She said.

"What really"? I asked.

"Yeah come on". I got up and followed Jasmine to the lab.

When we got there we saw Iris in a glass container. Surrounding the case was vines. Kira, Kurt, and Warren were already there.

"Good you're all here I have a mission for you all". Hank said. "As you can see these vines are starting to surround Iris. I think she is trying on her end to wake back up I think I've found an ancient root that can help Iris wake up. Since Iris's body responds well to plants it should work". Hank said.

"Alright, when do we leave"? Kira asked.

"Now". I heard Wolverine say.

"You're coming with"? I asked knowing Wolverine only went on dangerous missions.

"Where are we heading Hank"? Wolverine asked.

"Fiji". He said.

"Oh yes, hot weather thank the lord". I said smiling. We got on the ship I sat beside Jasmine. "I'm so glad Jean and Scott aren't going on this mission". I said relieved.

"Yeah but now you're leaving Jean alone to manipulate him". Kira said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran to the ships door.

"Let me out of here I can't leave him alone with that she-devil"! I yelled. Jasmine and Kira grabbed me.

"Calm down Elizabeth it'll be fine". Kira said.

"No, it won't". I said. No longer struggling against their hold.

"You're a wonderful person you have nothing to worry about". Jasmine said.

"Alright". I said going back to my seat.

"The good news is everyone on this ship is team Elizabeth"! I said for everyone to hear.

"I don't remember siding with you on anything". Warren said.

"I know you're flying this thing Warren, but if you don't side with me I will burn a hole in your wings". I said wickedly.

"Side Elizabeth sounds very nice I think I'll side with you". Warren said.

"Very good Warren now let's save Iris". I said. When we landed we decided to break into teams of two.

"I call Warren". Jasmine said.

"You don't want to go with mwa"? I asked her.

"No, you're in a very dramatic mood right now". She said I could see what she was saying.

"I guess I'm with you Logan". I said turning around Logan was in the distance walking away. "Wait up"! I shouted running in his direction.

(Kira)

Kurt and I walked side by side.

"How come my missions are always in the rainforest"? I said.

"At least it's warm". Kurt said.

"Yeah that's true Elizabeth told me her first mission was in the Arctic".

"Yeah I was there it was freezing". Kurt said.

"I guess my wings wouldn't do too well in the winter, are those bananas"! I said flying up and picking them. I handed half to Kurt.

"Are we sure these are safe"? Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it came from nature". I said taking a huge bite out of one.

"Well, now I have to eat one". Kurt said.

"Why's that"? I asked.

"Because if we die from these we should die together".

"Ok but I don't want another Romeo and Juliet story so make sure I'm dead". I said. We both laughed at this.

(Jasmine)

I walked beside Warren.

"You seem quieter than usual". I said.

"I'm just trying to focus". He said.

"Your mad wolverine came aren't you"? I asked.

"What makes you say that"? He said.

"I'm not as stupid as Elizabeth and Kira I could tell your anger when he entered the room". I said.

"He's dangerous if you ask me". Warren admired.

"I hope your not just telling yourself that and the reason your anger he's here is because of your emotions". I said. "What are you insinuating Jasmine"? He asked me.

"Nothing at all I'm just rambling on don't mind me". I said.

"Let's just find this plant". He said.

(Elizabeth)

I struggled to keep up with Logan's strides.

"Slow down Indiana Jones I know you want to save Iris like really bad but you're killing me". Logan stopped. I bumped into the back of him.

"What are you talking about"? He said.

"I know you like Iris". I said panting to catch my breath.

"I don't I just feel bad for her". He said.

"Hm and I don't like Scott". I said placing a hand on my hip.

"Whatever". Logan said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone this could be like our secret and we'll bond over it and become friends". I said.

"Jasmine was right you are delusional". Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever". I said walking ahead of Logan I then stumbled on something and fell down a slope. "I officially hate nature". I said rubbing my aching head. "Of course with my luck, I hit my head while I still have this killer hangover".

"You alright"? Logan asked.

"No". I said standing.

"You found it Elizabeth". Logan said I turned and saw a huge temple thing.

"Just my luck well let me signal the others". I said I shot a fireball into the air. Then I sat down.

"What are you doing"? Logan asked me.

"Waiting for the others".

"We need to get that plant". Logan said headed towards the entrance. I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Don't be like me Logan you can be reckless because of love that's my job I've gotten hypothermia, blasted by an ice ray, and almost got alcohol poisoning because of love don't be like me". I said seriously.

"Alright, we'll wait".

"Good". I said smiling. When everyone got there we approached the entrance. "There better not be spider webs in there I just washed my hair". I said looking into the dark cavern.

"Mind lighting our way"? Logan asked.

"Not at all". I said a flame coming to my hand. We walked into the temple. We entered a huge room that was filled with water.

(Jasmine)

I looked at the temple looking for where we should go.

"This must be ancient I've read that ancient civilizations used water systems to keep unwanted guest out of sacred tombs that's probably what this is". I said.

"Wow, who knew reading all those dusty books would help how do you suggest we get around this"? Elizabeth said.

"Well, usually there's a lever of some sort that controls the water distribution". Jasmine said.

"Ok Jasmine not all of us read books all day can you put that in simpler terms for the rest of us". Elizabeth said.

"There should be a switch that will either raise or lower the water". I said annoyed.

"Actually I'm pretty sure you're the only one who didn't understand Elizabeth". Kira said.

"Kira you're supposed to back me up so I don't look stupid".

"Sorry Liz". Kira said.

"Ok, we should probably start looking". I said.

"Warren and I will take the air. Kurt don't drown while I'm gone". With that Kira took off with Warren behind her.

"She so very, very loving". Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Yup". Kurt said before teleporting away. Before I could say Elizabeth, Logan, and I should look together Logan dived into the water.

"Guess it's just me and you Elizabeth". I said. I looked at see her walking towards the water.

"What are you doing"? I asked her.

"We're mutant's Jasmine not Lara Croft". She said getting into the water. Within seconds the water was evaporated. I saw Logan laying on the floor. The sudden loss of water probably made him fall to the ground.

"Elizabeth you could have boiled Logan". I said scolding her.

"Yeah, but I saved us like twenty minutes. You alright Logan"? Elizabeth asked.

"Next time give me a warning. He said standing up.

"See, now call everyone back I see the entrance to the next room". Elizabeth said.

After everyone gathers back on the floor we walked through a stone archway.

"Creepy". Elizabeth said causing me to roll my eyes. We walked through I was in front I took another step and felt my foot seep into the floor slightly. Fearing the worst I jumped and rolled from the stop only to heard the floor behind me cave in.

"Jasmine you okay"? I heard Elizabeth and Kira ask.

"Yeah, we should be careful". I said. Kurt teleported over Warren took Logan across and Kira got Elizabeth.

"Man I hope this plant works I have debris in my hair". Elizabeth said.

"There seem to be defense mechanisms". I said. I looked at Kira. "You're the fastest can you take the safest way at the end of the hall there should be some kind of switch to turn everything off". I said.

"Leave it to the fastest flyer around". She said smiling.

(Kira)

"Be careful". Kurt said to me looking worried.

"If I don't make it you can have the rest of the leftover pizza". I said before taking off. I flew down the hall springing only one trap with a net but I dodged it. I got to end of the hallway I was in a deep cavern with a small bridge to the other side. "Oh, that doesn't look safe". I said. I did find a lever and pulled it then I heard a bunch of clicking noises. "Ok, the hallways safe". I yelled the proceeded to wait.

(Jasmine)

After Kira and Warren flew Logan and Elizabeth across the huge caver and Kurt teleported me. We seemed to be in a corridor with winding stairs.

"Hopefully what we're looking for is up here". I said. We climbed the ridiculous amount of stairs and ended up in a tomb. There growing in the light that came from above was the plant we had been looking for.

"Yes, we found it"! Elizabeth said hugging me.

"Let's get it and head back". Logan said.

"I agree there's no time to waste". I said.

(Elizabeth)

Once we were back on the plane I was bouncing with excitement.

"I'm glad this mission has gotten your mind off Scott, Elizabeth". Kira said. I turning in my seat and sent her a scowl.

"Why would you bring that up now"? I asked tilting my head wanting to kill her.

"Sorry well, you were distracted". She said I rolled my hazel irises.

"Now I'm depressed again". I said pouting. Once we got back to the mansion we rushed to the lab and have the plant to Hank he worked on it and turned it into this green liquid then injected Iris with it.

"It's going to take a while I'll tell you if her vitals change". He said. So with a new hope in our hearts we left. I was basically running to get back to the safety of my room.

"Hey, Elizabeth you're back from your mission". Scott said. I cringed.

"Before you say anything can I take a shower"? I asked. 'If I'm going to get rejected I want to be comfortable not in spandex'. I thought.

"Sure meet me by the pool". He said.

"Ok". I said I then proceeded to take the longest shower ever afterward I put on my black diva shirt some red jeans and my black sandal heels.

"Good luck". Jasmine said to me.

"Thanks". I said before headed to the pool.

"You took your sweet time. I thought you weren't coming". Scott said.

"I never miss an appointment". I said flipping my dirty blonde locks more out of anxiety than confidence.

"So yup".

"You asked me down here you don't so yup me, give it to me straight I had the courage to come down here". I said the anticipation getting to me.

"You're right sorry, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think you're a great person but".

"You're in love with Jean I get it you two are practically soul mates. If you had this big speech planned to save it. I don't need to be let down easy I don't deserve to be. All this time I was planning on ways to steal you from Jean. She was right I'm a bitch. So don't cox me with your kind words it'll only hurt me more. I hope to still remain friends but not now it's too hard". I said cutting Scott off ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

"Elizabeth". Scott said my name softly moving towards me as if to comfort me.

"Don't you'll make it worse your already to nice to me as it is I'll see you later". I said walking past him. I went up to my room. I sat on my bed. Jasmine gave me ice cream and a spoon.

"Don't talk now just eat and cry we can talk tomorrow you need rest you've had an eventful day". She said hugging me. 'There she goes being the mother I never got'. I held onto my friend letting my sobs of heartbreak take over. 'It doesn't seem like it but with Jasmine, I know there will be tomorrow'.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AWAKE

(Elizabeth)

I woke up groggily and not feeling the slightest bit good. I sat up and saw an empty pint of ice cream on my dresser. 'Oh yeah'. I thought to remember everything that had occurred the night before.

"Well, how are you feeling"? Jasmine asked me.

"Like a million blackbirds just ran me over". I said.

"You did eat a lot last night". Jasmine said. I looked to the side of my bed and saw empty candy wrappers. 'Quick I need a scale'! I thought. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Only to find my scale was gone.

"Jasmine where the heck is my scale"? I asked her.

"I took it I didn't want you having any negative thoughts. You're a danger to your self when your sad". Jasmine said.

"Oh please, I'm fine". I said.

"I hope so Halloween is coming soon are you going to throw a party"? Jasmine said.

"What a great idea". I thought. Next thing I knew there was a knock on the door.

"It's Kira I'm going to barge in now". The door then swung open.

"Since when do you knock and announce your presence"? I asked.

"I walked in on Kurt without a shirt my face got so red I was for sure I was going to get a heat stroke". Kira mumbled causing me to laugh.

"I see". I said. Kira gave me an abrupt hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Elizabeth wanna do anything your pick". Kira said. I thought for a bit then grinned evilly.

"Dramatic Jenga"! I yelled.

"Only because we love you". Jasmine said.

I pulled out the pink Jenga pieces. I stacked them up and pulled out the first block. I then turned it over to read the question.

"Oh, one of my favorites. What's your fave place to shop? I would have to say Nordstrom's". I said. It was then Kira's turn.

"Hm, what's your ideal date? Eating and racing don't matter how it happens but as long as I eat and get to race it's my ideal thing". Kira said.

"Well, of course, Kira you are the fastest flyer around". I said Jasmine joining in at her catchphrase. Jasmine then picked up a block.

"What's your preferred type? Hm, I'm only playing this because of you Elizabeth so I won't lie I like bad boys". Jasmine said.

"See was that so hard". I said.

"You made that block for me didn't you"? Jasmine asked me.

"The first step is acceptance anyways my turn. Are you a virgin yes". Both girls looked at me confused.

"I don't believe you Elizabeth not one bit". Kira said.

"Well, I am the only time I ever got close was with my old party friend Jason luckily I wasn't that drunk". I said my friends stared at me with doubt.

"It's true sheesh". I said.

"Who is Jason"? Jasmine asked.

"An old poison why do you ask"? I questioned.

"Just wondering". Jasmine said.

Just then Kurt burst into our room.

"Guys great news Iris is waking up"! He said.

"What really"! We all got up and ran to Hank's lab. When we got there Logan was already there. 'Yeah, he totally likes her'. I thought. Iris was on the table a heart monitor hooked up to her. Suddenly plants seemed to grow rapidly around her surrounding her until petals seemed to cover her. Then the petals slowly seemed to fall down revealing Iris sitting up with her eyes open. We stood in awe watching questions filling our minds. Did she have her memory back, would she remember us, and mostly was she ok. She attempted to stand from the table only to stumble but Logan caught her. 'Shipping this so hard right now'. I thought. Then finally Iris' voice cut through the silence.

"I see you still got my back, Logan". She said smirking. Relief seemed to calm my anxieties she did remember us.

(Iris)

I looked around the room at my fellow x-men my memory fully intact.

"Are you alright"? Logan asked me in his resounding voice.

"My head hurts but I'm guessing that's just a side effect of getting all of my memories back". I said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to run some diagnostics". Hank said I smiled.

"Sure thing". Logan helped me back on the table. "You guys can come hug me now I'm not like fine china you know". I said without a second to prepare Kira, Jasmine, and Elizabeth was hugging me. "Calm down girls how long was I out"? I asked.

"About a month". Jasmine said.

"Well, you'll have to catch me up on everything". I said.

"You're all set Iris your perfectly healthy". Hank said. Just then Warren came into the room.

"So it's true your awake". He said sounding relieved.

"Yes, and I have my memories". I said getting off the table this time with Logan's help.

"This calls for a celebration to the kitchen". Kira said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Kira I'm hungry". I said. So we all went to the kitchen.

After eating I went upstairs with the girls. Elizabeth picked out an outfit for me to change into while I took a shower. She handed me a red shirt and jeans.

"Ok fill me in girls what's been going on"? I asked.

"Well here's a quick explanation. We threw a party, Kira and Kurt are an item, Jasmine's been seeing a cute badly, I've become a social pariah at school, and Scott Summers broke my heart did I miss anything oh I think Logan likes you". Elizabeth said.

"Calm down honey you'll pass out". I said worriedly because she said that all in one breath. "Kira congratulations I'm proud of you Jasmine and come here and give me a hug Elizabeth". She did as told and gave me a hug.

"You think Logan likes me"? I questioned quirking an eyebrow. "Warren too now that I think of it but I'm team Logan". Elizabeth said.

"Woah slow down I just came out of a coma and we need to focus on you Elizabeth". I said.

"Yeah, you still need to talk your emotions out Elizabeth". Jasmine said.

(Elizabeth)

I looked around from the circle of girls sitting.

"I'm fine really". I said I'm just glad Iris is awake.

"Not good enough". Jasmine said.

"Fine, fine I'm far from ok but I don't feel like talking not yet". I said.

"Not good enough".

"Ok I feel terrible I don't know what to do I feel like jumping into a river and not coming back up for air. Why do I feel like that I don't want to I didn't like Scott that much I couldn't of right?The worst part is I can't be mad at him. I didn't even give him the chance to tell me he didn't like me back. I just knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. He was going to butter me up and let me down gently just like my mom did before she left I was not sitting through that again". I said letting myself ramble I realized too late all that I had said. "Wow sorry, you guys are not my therapist you don't want to hear all this". I said.

"Elizabeth I think you should start talking with someone". Jasmine said sounding concerned.

"I don't need a shrink". I said bluntly.

"You just told us you wanted to drown yourself". Kira said all playfulness absent from her voice.

"I was joking duh". I said.

"Elizabeth". Iris said seriously.

"Well, I'm not going to a therapist unless you know one. I'm not talking to a stranger about my issues". I said simply. Next thing I knew I was in Xavier's office. "I don't need help really professor the girls are just overreacting".

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to Elizabeth. We can just sit in silence for a while to convince the girls or you can tell me what's bothering you I'm told I'm an excellent listener". He said a small smile on his face.

"Well, it started when I came here". I began.

(Iris)

I parted with the other girls saying I wanted to just walk around a little since I still didn't feel like my legs were fully back in strength. I was walking towards the garage when I saw Logan mounting his motorcycle.

"Going somewhere"? I asked him.

"Mission". He said.

"Can I come"? I asked.

"You just got out of what we believe to be a fatal coma no you cannot come".

"Wit, I didn't know you had that. Does Xavier always send you on these solo missions or do you just go out looking for something to do"?

"What do you think I like to busy myself". He said simply.

"Then don't go on a mission do something with me". I said.

"That's not a good idea". He said.

"If you still think it's your fault,"

"I don't I'm just not the best company". He said cutting me off.

"If you're trying to protect me from yourself there's no need I can handle myself". I said simply.

"That's not your call to make is it". He said before starting his bike and speeding away. I watched as his form faded into the distance. 'Well, that's annoying, hot but annoying'. I thought. Before walking back. 'What the heck am I thinking don't tell me what Elizabeth said is getting to me'.

(Elizabeth)

"So that's what happened with Scott". I said telling Xavier the whole story.

"I didn't know there was so much drama in this institute". Xavier said.

"Yeah well, now I feel terrible". I said.

"Did you have a nightmare last night"? Xavier asked.

"Yeah, actually I was drowning it was like I forgot how to swim. What does that have to do with my problem though"? I asked.

"Elizabeth I want you to come in and see me once a week just to talk ok". He said.

"Yeah ok I don't mind you're a good listener". I said smiling.

"Alright, you may go if you wish". He said so I took my leave. 'That wasn't so bad'.

(Iris)

I was outside sitting on the lawn watching the sun take a bow in the sky. When I heard footsteps.

"So you've returned only hours later". I said.

"How'd you know it was me"? Logan asked.

"Simple, not to sound crazy but, the plants told me". I said.

"You're right that does sound crazy". Logan mumbled. I made a plant trip causing him to fall. I began to laugh.

"How old are you again"? Logan asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sarcasm too and here I thought you only knew old-timey speak". I said. Logan righted himself sitting beside me. "Oh, now you want to spend time". I asked.

"I was sent to get you by Elizabeth". Logan said.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time telling me that". I said standing.

"About Elizabeth make sure she doesn't do anything stupid". Logan said.

"I think it's sweet you care about everyone here". I said smiling.

"I never said that". Logan said.

"I know but I can just tell". I said before walking off.

(Elizabeth)

I perked up as Iris entered my room.

"Good, now that we're all here I have an announcement. I will be preparing a Halloween bash"! I squealed excitedly.

"Shouldn't you get your mental issues in order first"? Jasmine questioned.

"Oh please, Jasmine this will do me good it'll distract me". I said.

"So you're running from your problems"? Iris said.

"Well yes but I really want to plan the party". I said.

"Ok you can plan it but you have to have someone with you at all times". Jasmine said.

"Thank you". I said.

"Is that all you called us here for Elizabeth. Are there no resolutions you've made in the past few hours"? Iris asked.

"Nope, how's it has been being awake". I asked Iris.

"It's alright, I'm just glad to back".

"That's good". I said. Kira then got up.

"Well, I gotta go me and Kurt are going to the movies to make fun of other couples". She said.

"You guys are cute strange but cute". I said smiling at there antics.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you guys later". Kira said.

"I should go to I'm exhausted". Iris said.

"After all that sleeping"? I asked getting a slap on the arm from Jasmine. "What joking I was joking"! I said. Iris glared before leaving. Jasmine went over to her bed picking up her book. "Well, I guess I should go to sleep as well that therapy session really tired me out". I said truthfully.

"Have a good sleep Elizabeth". She said.

"Hm night". I said before I fell onto my bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

DATE NIGHT

(Kira)

I was holding Kurt's hand while we walked to the movie theaters.

"There seems to be a lot of drama lately". Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about everyone. It's scary that we're fine and everyone else seems to be going through something". I said.

"Don't jinx us, Kira" Kurt said.

"Sorry, I guess I'm bad at that. Anyways I sorry for not spending time with you lately with the whole Elizabeth fiasco and then the Iris thing". I said.

"It's alright it just shows how good of a friend you are". Kurt said making me smile.

"Stop being so sweet to me we'll end up being one of those couples I hate at movie theaters". I said.

"Sorry, what should we see". Kurt asked.

"Hm, that one sounds girly let's go with that one". I said picking a random one. After we got comfortable and the lights dimmed. We threw popcorn at any couple stupid enough to make out in front of us. "We should eat after this". I said stuffing some popcorn in my mouth.

"Kira it's like ten o'clock". Kurt said.

"Yeah well McDonald's is open twenty-four seven". I said simply.

"True I guess we can go there". Kurt said.

"Yay"! I said kissing his cheek in celebration.

"I'm glad you're the kind of person I can eat fast food with at one in the morning". Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's one my greatest trait". I said smiling.

(Iris)

I was headed to my room for the night when I saw Logan sitting on the couch. I smirked and hurried to my room. I put on my pajamas which was a navy tank top and black shorts I left my long curly hair down. I walked back downstairs went to the kitchen and found what I was looking for wine. I then got two glasses and headed over to the living room.

"Wanna glass"? I asked walking in front of Logan.

"Still playing cat and mouse," Logan asked?

"I like games". I said sitting down. I began filling the glasses.

"So wanna tell me why you're always brooding around at night"? I asked.

"It's a long story". Logan said.

"Meaning you don't want to talk about it". I started taking a sip of wine.

"Why are you up"? Logan asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep". I said truthfully.

"Afraid you won't wake up".

"Yeah actually". I said.

"You'll wake up trust me. The girls are too loud in the morning to sleep through". Logan said causing me to laugh.

"I guess you're right they are rambunctious. So wanna help tuck me in"? I asked. ' what can I say Elizabeth isn't the only flirt in this house'.

"I think you'll be alright. You can take care of yourself right". He said standing up.

"Using my own words against me Logan how cruel". I said pouting.

"Get some sleep". Logan said walking out. I frowned and blew my bangs out of my face. 'Maybe I need to brush up on my seduction skills'. I thought before downing the rest of my wine. 'Oh, how I love the chase though'. I thought smiling. I got up and went to my room. I sat there for a while until I fell back on my bed. 'Go to sleep'. I told myself.

(Kira)

After the movie, Kurt and I went to Mc's then found a bench to eat it. I leaned against him.

"Oh, food that is terrible for me why do I love you so"? I asked aloud. Kurt chuckled at this.

"What not to love about salt, grease, and fat". Kurt said.

"You're lucky I don't have a sensitive stomach or you'd have to eat all this food after saying that". I said.

"Too bad, I was hoping to hoard all the fries for myself". Kurt said.

"No way the fries are the best part"! I said shoving a hand full in my mouth. After we ate we began to walk home hand in hand. "Can we talk in my room for a bit"? I asked as we got to the front door.

"Oh no, what did I do"? Kurt asked after teleporting us to my room.

"Nothing, look just sit down". I said making him sit on my bed with me. "I'm about to ruin this perfect date". I said frowning.

"Ok, what did you do? Did you steal fries from my bag"? Kurt asked.

"No much worst I uh had a boyfriend before you-"

"well that's ok I had a girlfriend before you". Kurt said trying to comfort me right away.

"Let me finish my boyfriend that I had before you he was, um, he was Quicksilver". I said biting my lip as I said the last part. I looked down not wanting to meet Kurt's gaze I was ashamed, to be honest as really scared of what he might say.

"I need to absorb this". Kurt said quickly before teleporting away.

I fell back into my bed and let out a long sigh. 'Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep after that'. I thought. I got up and went downstairs. I went directly to the fridge. 'Where the heck is the ice cream Elizabeth I swear'? I thought.

"Looking for food"? Logan said making me jump and hit my head on the top of the freezer.

"Ah, Logan you scared me". I said closing the freezer door.

"Why are you still up"? Logan asked.

"Maybe I'm nocturnal". I said.

"Kid, you going to tell me why you're really up or not"? Logan asked.

"I'm having a little relationship problems nothing you'll want to hear". I said.

"Try me," Logan said sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Ok well, Kurt and I were on a lovely date just recently. When we got home I told him that I dated Quicksilver before him. He teleported to God knows where afterward and now I'm feeling less than great". I said.

"He's probably just upset that you kept that from him this long". Logan said.

"I know I should go talk to him but I don't know where he is". I said.

"He's in his room". Logan said.

"Are you sure"? I asked.

"Trust me he's in his room". Logan said.

"Ok thanks". I said before running upstairs.

I ran to Kurt's door and knocked fiercely.

"Calm down Kira you're going to wake everyone up". Kurt said.

"Can we talk please"? I asked.

"If it'll get you to stop knocking". Kurt said letting me in. I sat down on his bed he did the same.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Quicksilver up until now. To be honest I thought you wouldn't like me when you found out. I was scared yes I know what you're thinking the greatest flyer around scared? Well I was because I like you so much I mean you're perfect I feel bad always dumping my baggage on you". I said. Kurt took my hands into his.

"Kira I'm not that mad I mean I was a little at first but now I'm not, and I have baggage to you just haven't seen it yet I'm not perfect, and I think we can agree that we can share baggage in this relationship". I smiled and gave him a hug I then kissed him.

"You're the best". I said.

"I know but can I go to bed now I'm tired". Kurt said.

"Yeah give me one second". I ran out of his room in my quick speed and ran into my room. I put on my banana shirt and some blue shorts. I then ran back to Kurt's room. "Ok let's cuddle"! I said happily Kurt blushed at this.

"You're sleeping in here"? He asked.

"Yes, no, shut up and cuddle me". I said a blush on my face as I got into his bed. He shrugged and hugged me gently.

"Goodnight fastest flyer around". He said.

"Goodnight best boyfriend in the world". I said smiling.

(Iris)

When I woke up put on a lightweight long sleeve white shirt and dark washed jeans. I walked out of my room. I went to the kitchen where I saw Jasmine.

"Morning Iris". She said.

"Morning where's Elizabeth"? I asked.

"She doesn't get up early since and I quote she has nothing to wake up for". Jasmine said.

"Wow, harsh". I said.

"She's just being dramatic". Jasmine said.

"Hm, I guess your right". I said.

(Kira)

I was in a nice warm slumber when suddenly there was a shift of weight and my warmth was leaving me. I gave out a groan in protest. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Kira I'm not sleeping until noon like you always do". Kurt said.

"Fine". I said sitting up. I looked to see Kurt was looking for clothes to wear for the day. "I wanted to get a fly in anyways". I said getting up slowly. "Thanks for the cuddles". I said kissing him on the cheek before walking out.

(Iris)

After breakfast, I didn't really know what to do with myself so I went looking for my usual object of entertainment.

"Have you seen Logan"? I asked Jasmine.

"I think he's going on a mission". She said to me.

"Thanks". I said walking outside well after putting on some brown boots. I went towards the garage where I saw Logan. He was putting stuff in what I'm guessing was his car. "Going somewhere"? I asked.

"You're not playing hard to get very well". Logan said.

"Well maybe I want you to catch me, now where are you headed"? I asked.

"I'm moving some stuff to Hank's other lab"? Logan said.

"He's got two"? I asked.

"The one here isn't big enough apparently". He said.

"Let me come with". I said wanting to go.

"That's weird that sounded like an order". Logan said.

"Let me come or I'll ask my plants to crush your car". I said smiling.

"Get it". He said I smiled and got into the passenger seat.

He started the car and began to drive.

"Why do you take up so many missions anyways"? I asked.

"Got nothing better to do". Logan said.

"You could spend time with everyone". I said.

"You mean you"? Logan asked.

"No, I didn't say me did I why you wanna spend your time with me, Logan"? I asked. Of course, I meant for him to spend time with me but I wasn't going to let him now that no that wasn't how the chase works. "So do you have anything planned for dropping stuff off for Hank"? I asked.

"No why do you ask"? Logan asked.

"Because we are going to do something," I said.

"What makes you say that"?

"I'm bored and you have a car". I said a smirk on my face.

"Don't you know how to drive"? Logan asked.

"Yeah, but I like having my very own personal chauffeur". I said.

"Are you and Elizabeth related because you both seemed to be high maintenance. I'm not like Summers I'm not going to drive you around". Logan said.

"We'll see about that". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I groaned loudly my face in my pillow.

"What is it now Elizabeth"? Jasmine asked me.

"I want to go decoration shopping for the Halloween party I'm going to throw but I don't have a ride". I said.

"How much longer is your license suspended"? Jasmine asked me.

"Three more months". I said sadly.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but Remy can drive". Jasmine said.

"Hm but what if he's busy"? I asked.

"Well he's been texting me all morning I don't think he's busy". Jasmine said.

"Oh, my girl's getting morning text messages nice anyways call him to ask him to take me". I said. Jasmine rolled her eyes but dialed the number. After hearing her ask she said.

"He's told me he's not your personal driver and he doesn't want to take you". I walked over to her and took the phone to Jasmine's protest.

"Look here Remy I'm the one that set you and Jas up so you like owe me". I said.

"I don't know blondie I don't feel very motivated". Remy said.

"How about you come and I'll make Jasmine come with us, and I'll make her wear something cute". I said.

"You've got yourself a deal blondie". Remy said.

"Good head over then and stop calling me blondie".

With that, I hung up and looked at a pissed off Jasmine.

"Oh what you and I both know that using my friends as bargaining chips is not beneath me. Besides I scored you some Remy time you're welcome". I said.

"I miss your sweatpants days, I don't like distract myself with work Elizabeth". Jasmine said.

"Well, that's to bad it's my longest stage". I said smiling. I made Jasmine put on a black crop top and a white A-line skirt. I put on some blue jeans and black shirt with a pumpkin.

"Why does it seem like you have an outfit for everything". Jasmine asked.

"I steal a lot of clothes from my photo shoots plus I shop to relieve stress". I said.

"That explains a lot". Jasmine said her phone then vibrated she picked it up.

"Remy's here," she said. We went outside and there Remy stood leaned up against his car.

"You look nice Jiahladi". He said smiling.

"What about me"? I asked gesturing to myself.

"You look like you're not trying blondie". Remy said he was right I didn't try I usually put on some cute top and nice jeans at least, not mom jeans and an old Halloween shirt.

"Yeah well, I could be in sweatpants". I said.

"Is she goin' to be moody all day?" Remy asked Jasmine like I wasn't there.

"Probably". Jasmine said.

"Well get in no tears on my seat blondie". Remy said.

"Ha, ha very funny". I said getting into the back seat.

(Iris)

I watched Logan unload his car putting the heavy equipment in Hank's second lab. When he came back after unloading the last of the things I said. "Good now you're free for the day lets go eat or something".

"Don't expect me to take you somewhere fancy". Logan said.

"I don't need fancy I talk to plants remember". I said smirking Logan ended up taking me to this cute diner.

"So how long have you been alive"? I asked knowing about Logan's long life on earth.

"Long enough". He said.

"You lost track, didn't you? Well, I'm 26 years old". I said.

"Telling me your age on the first date what are you playing at"? Logan asked an eyebrow raised.

"It's called getting to know someone, Logan". I said laughing.

"No, it's more than that". Logan said.

"Don't trust me hm smart maybe I told you my age so you would think how good I look for 26". I said truthfully.

"That sounds more like something you would do". Logan said.

"Well, I am cunning after all. You know you can ask me anything right that's how bonding works". I said.

"Alright, when did you get your mutation"? Logan asked.

"When I was four I turned green and I grew a tree in my house". I said.

"You could have just told me you didn't want to talk about it". Logan said clearly catching my lie.

"It's no fun if you can read me so well". I said pouting.

(Elizabeth)

Shopping consisted of me whining, Jasmine threatening to strangle me, and Remy trying to avoid carrying bags. When we got back to the mansion I thanked Remy for putting up with me. I was now making bat cut outs with construction paper.

"Elizabeth can you relax for two seconds you're making me feel stressed". Jasmine said.

"You know I can't Jas". I said.

"That's it we're going somewhere". Jasmine said dragging me out of the room and to Kira's door. She knocked and the door opened revealing our friend.

"The fastest flyer around at your service". She said beaming her usual smile.

"Hm, I'm guessing your date with Kurt went well"? I asked making her blush.

"Yeah, it was nice. Are you guys here to do something"? Kira asked.

"Yup Elizabeth needs to relax". Jasmine said.

"I'm game lets get Iris". She said. So we headed to Iris' room. On our way there we saw Logan carrying a sleeping Iris probably to her room.

"Oh what's this". I said whipping out my phone.

"Calm down kid she fell asleep on our way back from Hank's second lab". Logan said.

"Hank has a second lab ok remind me to tell Kurt we're totally going to explore there". Kira said excitedly.

"So you're just carrying your princess to her room how sweet". I said. Logan ignored me and walked down the hall to where Iris' room is located.

We all ended up going to the park.

"Can we race now"? Kira begged for the fifth time she's kinda like a dog who wants their owner to throw the ball.

"No how about you run around the whole park and meet us back here". Jasmine suggested.

"Ok". Kira ran off.

"Good job". I said.

"Thanks". She said smirking. "So the Halloween party are you going to make us dress up"? Jasmine asked.

"Of course I am that reminds me I need to find something to wear". I said.

"Great that means I need to as well". Jasmine said.

"Can I pick your outfit"? I asked excitedly.

"Not a chance". Jasmine said.

"Meanie". I said pouting.

"I'm back sorry it took me so long there was an ice cream truck". Kira said a popsicle in her hand. We laughed at her and continued to walk.

"I told Kurt about Quicksilver". Kira said.

"Really how'd that go"? I asked.

"Well, I'm not in my room crying so it went well". Kira said.

"That's good hey tell Kurt that the parties a costume party". Elizabeth said.

"Ok, how are you going to let everyone know about the party"? Kira asked.

"Oh, I made flyers for the mansion. Actually, can you guys help me pass them out"? I requested.

"Yeah, I'm the fastest flyer around let's hand them out now". Kira said.

"Yeah let's head back and start handing them out". Jasmine said. So we headed back to the mansion. We got the flyers in my room.

"Kira you get outside and then come in and get some people inside. Jas lets split up it'll go faster. We'll meet back here when everything's done". I said. Kira grabbed a pile of papers and dashed out.

(Kira)

I flew outside and started dropping papers on unsuspecting people. I then went inside and started handing people papers.

"What are you doing"? I heard Kurt ask me I turned around.

"Giving out forms for Elizabeth's party". I said handing him one.

"Hm costumes"? He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of being Cupid because I have wings".

"I thought you didn't like lovey-dovey stuff like that". Kurt said.

"Yeah but then I can shoot people with arrows". I said hopefully.

"That sounds more like you". Kurt said.

(Elizabeth)

I was handing out flyers when I got to the living room I saw Scott and Jean on the couch. I held back a sigh. 'I should let Jasmine hand one to them'. I thought but I started to walk towards them. 'Am I on drugs'? I thought. I went around the couch to face them. I then held out the flyer.

"I'm planning a Halloween party". I said handing them out.

"Are you planning on tricking Scott into dancing with you"? Jean asked.

"I admit what I did was wrong but you don't have to be a bitch about it". I said.

"Really cause I think I have the right". Jean said.

"Believe it or not Jean I didn't do what I did because I'm a heartless bitch. I actually have a heart and now it's broken so a little better treatment would be appreciated". I said before walking away. I had enough I went back to my room to sulk. I sat on my bed hugging my legs my hair acted like a curtain covering my face. 'I hate my life'. I thought.

(Jasmine)

When I got back to the room after shortly being joined on my way by Kira we saw Elizabeth sitting on her bed looking sad.

"Elizabeth what happened"? I asked.

"I'm an idiot my blonde hair made me think it was a good idea to hand Jean and Scott a flyer". Elizabeth said.

"Sometimes I wonder who's smarter you or me it seems you're getting ahead of me in that department". Kira said achieving a small smile from Elizabeth.

"Yeah and besides you need to be happy so you can plan the best party ever". I said.

"You're right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked up to them I'm not ready for that". Elizabeth said.

"Good now let's get preparing we have to cut out those paper bats". I said.

"Yeah, could you get Iris she's not getting out of this". Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I'm on it". I said.

(Iris)

I woke up while Logan was setting me down on my bed.

"How long did I sleep"? I asked.

"Not very long". He replied.

"Sorry I fell asleep". I said.

"I'm just glad you're getting sleep".

"Oh, we're you worried".

"Believe it or not I actually care". Logan said.

"I know I should joke thank you". I said smiling.

"You should get so more sleep". Logan said.

"Can you stay until I go back to sleep. I've been having nightmares lately". I admitted.

"Yeah sure". He sat at the foot of my bed. I got comfortable again. I was about to close my eyes when the door burst open.

"Hey, Iris we're about to make decorations". Jasmine said opening the door.

(Jasmine)

"Oh sorry, Elizabeth and Kira are rubbing off on me. I'll let you two be". I said smiling. I left without a word and walked back to Elizabeth's room.

"Sorry Elizabeth, Iris is asleep". I said.

"That's fine she did just wake up from a coma". Elizabeth said. We all began working on the decorations I was happy to see Elizabeth smile again. Kira looked happier to I thought this was perfect which made me only think. Why can't it always be like this?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

LOST AND FOUND

(Jasmine)

I woke up to see yet again Kira, Elizabeth, and I on the same bed and spread out. Kira stretched her wings pushing Elizabeth off the bed. I laughed at this then there was a knock on our door. I got up to open the door.

"Kurt, why are you here this early"? I asked.

"Somehow I became professors errand boy he wants you to go to his office, oh and he said to suit up". Kurt said in between yawns.

"Ok thanks, you can go back to sleep. Oh, actually can you get Kira to her room? Last time we both woke up and left her in here she ate Elizabeth's chocolate stash". I said.

"Yeah sure," he said. He walked in picked her up and teleported out. After that Elizabeth bolted up.

"Let go of my shoes"! She yelled.

"What is wrong with you"? I asked suppressing a laugh.

"I had a dream Jean was stealing my purse she like pushed me to the ground and wait why am I on the floor"? Elizabeth asked.

"Kira's wings kinda pushed you off". I said while getting my suit.

"What did she like teleport away where is she"? Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, actually Kurt took her to her room". I replied.

"Ok, why are you getting your suit"? Elizabeth asked.

"I have a mission, no just me, not you". I said after seeing Elizabeth get all excited.

"What am I going to do"? She asked.

"How about decorating the house Halloween's tomorrow". I said.

"Ok". Elizabeth said lying back on the floor.

"I'll be back soon see you later". I said walking to the bathroom to take a shower before I changed. I grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and went to Professor X's office. When I got there I saw Warren in there sitting across Xavier's desk.

"Good Jiahladi you're here I have a delicate case for you two".

"I'm guessing this is another recruiting mission"? I asked.

"Yes, my former student has shown up again. She doesn't want to come here but I know she needs my help. I have a feeling you to can convince her. Just don't upset her though or you'll have a war on your hands. Can you handle it"? Xavier asked as he sounded desperate which surprised me.

"We'll do our best," I said.

"Right, she's going to be hard to find but I used Cerebro to find her Warren had the location. Hurry she won't be there long". Xavier said. We nodded and headed out.

"So you've been here longer then I have. Any idea who this girl might be"? I asked Warren.

"Not a clue, but from what Xavier said we should stay on our toes". Warren said.

"Yeah," I agreed we took the blackbird sense it was sensitive. We ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"We should look around". Warren said. All I saw was a desert dry ground for miles and a few abandoned buildings in the distance.

"Why would she be out here"? I asked.

"Who knows let's just be happy that if we end up fighting her there won't be any civilians". Warren said. We walked a while then I felt something.

"She's near I can sense power she's strong". I said.

"I'll go on ahead that way we have the advantage of she decides to be difficult". Warren said. I nodded in agreement. Warren flew on ahead.

(Warren)

I flew a while before I saw a crater. In the center of the crater there looked to be a girl. I landed and slowly spotted her. She was laying on her back in the crater. She sat up and looked at me. She stared at me while I walked down the side of the creator.

"That's far enough". She said when I was just a couple feet from her. "Xavier thinks I need that much help to send an angel". She said dryly.

"I'm not an angel". I replied.

"Sure do look like one". She said. She stood up and walk toward me. She circled me before stopping right in front of me. I was met with the cold stare of bright green eyes. I could now see what the girl looked like more closely. She looked like a teen going through an emo stage. From her just above the shoulder black hair with purple tips to her converse on her feet. She even had a nose piercing ear piercings and her eyebrow was pierced. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did Xavier tell you about me"! She yelled the last part taking a step back.

"No," I admitted.

"Well, how are you going to try and get me to join the team"? She asked.

"Xavier said you needed help what exactly is wrong with you"? I asked her.

"What the hell don't just ask that and I don't need help". She said looking pissed off.

"Then why are you out here"? I asked.

"Well I was living perfectly fine until Xavier started fucking with my head now he won't get out". She said angrily.

"What aren't you telling me"? I asked.

"Well aren't you the perceptive one. I may or may not have lost track of my powers". She said.

"Xavier can help you control them".

"He doesn't want me back causing trouble". She said.

"Yes, he does he worried about you". I said. She stood there a while seeming to contemplate.

"What's your name"? She asked.

"Warren what's yours".

"Valerie". She said quietly.

"Well, Valerie if you come with me you don't have to stay in the institute. Just let Xavier help you then you can leave". I said.

"Who else is with you"? She asked looking suspicious.

"Jasmine she's a mutant as well". I said.

"Alright, I'll go"! She shouted it seemed like it wasn't directed towards me though.

"Jasmine I got here you can head back". I said into my earpiece.

(Valerie)

I was going to fight with whoever Xavier sent, but of course, the old bastard had to send some cute angel guy typical.

"Let's go". I said. He nodded before picking me up. "I didn't say carry me"! I yelled as he flew up out of the crater.

"Sorry, it's easier to then walking out". He said setting me down. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to go back. I really just wanted to tell Xavier to stay out my head in person. We walked back in blessed silence. When we arrived I saw the all too familiar blackbird.

"I was hoping I could stop by my place before we went". I mumbled.

"I'll take you after". Warren said.

"Alright". I got on the plane. I saw the Jasmine girl.

"So you're" she paused waiting for me to respond.

"Valerie". I said nonchalantly.

"Valerie nice to meet you". She said. I ignored her gesture and sat down.

(Jasmine)

I noticed how distant Valerie was right away. She just saw in her seat her legs curled up by her body. I know Elizabeth would freak if she saw her outfit. A red flannel with a grey tank top and faded black jeans with holes in them. Warren went to fly the plane meaning I was left with Miss. Antisocial.

"So getting you to come was easy I'm glad you didn't put up a fight".

"You and angel boy's kindness makes me want to throw up I swear that old man has got you all brainwashed". She said looking out the window.

"Unlike Warren, I don't intend to be nice to you if you're just going to be rude". I replied she snorted at that.

"Someone clearly hasn't been at the institute very long". She said.

"What's your problem"? I asked.

"We don't have all day for me to tell you just sit down and keep quiet if you piss me off bad things will happen". She said. I was about to say something but Warren intervened.

"Stop acting like children". Warren said. I sat down in silence and Valerie made a huffing noise.

(Valerie)

I played with the holes in my jeans until we got there. As soon as we landed I got off the ship and headed to Xavier's office. I barged in and all he did was smile.

"Valerie it's good to see you again".

"Let's skip the pleasantries and start with why you keep invading my mind"? I asked.

"Valerie you can barely get through the day without losing control of your powers".

"And who's fault is that"?! I asked.

"Valerie we both know you don't blame me".

"Stay the fuck out of my head". I yell then I heard his windows break.

"Valerie calm down".

"Whatever". I said turning to leave.

"Are you staying"?

"Might as well rents getting expensive". I said.

"I look forward to helping you". He said.

"Let's not screw up this time". I said before walking out. I was met with Warren and a scowling Jasmine. "Don't give you that look". I said walking past her.

"Do you need help finding a room"? Warren asked.

"No, I have a room remember. I could use some help getting to my apartment though, and no I don't want to take the wing express". I said.

"I'll get Logan". Jasmine said. I nodded honestly I didn't know Logan was still here.

"Are you ok"? Warren asked.

"No, but then again I never am". I said.

"Valerie"? I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Great, of course, Xavier's perfect prodigy is still here". I said.

"Are you back for good"? Jean asked.

"For good no, for now sadly yes".

"I see". Jean said.

"Is Summers still here"? I asked.

"Stay away from him". "Jean warned.

"Relax red I never liked him to begin with". I said. Just then I felt a familiar presence. "Logan"? I said turning around a ghost of a smile on my face.

"It's been a while kid". He said.

"Logan I'm barely a kid anymore," I said.

"I guess you're right".

"Well come on I can't stand being in the same room as red". I said. I walked out with him to the garage. "Can I drive"? I asked.

"You know the answer". He said.

"Worth a shot so anything new been happening"? I asked.

"A lot of new members now". Logan said.

"Yeah, I noticed". I said.

"You should try to make nice". He said.

"When have I ever been one to be nice". I asked.

"That's true". He said I smiled.

"So is there anyone else I can get along with here other than you and angel boy"? I asked.

"You mean Warren"?

"You know I used nicknames". I said. When we got to my apartment I started packing some clothes. "Alright, I really don't have too many things". I admitted.

"Valerie before we head back I want to tell you to let Xavier help. I know you don't want to but I can tell when someone is suffering and you're suffering".

"Thanks, Wolfy". I said.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that".

"You brought it on yourself". I said. We headed back and I unpacked in my room. I then sat on my bed hugging my knees. I felt my head start to ache. 'Not again'. I thought to myself. 'You know what to do to stop it'. Echoed through my head. 'Fine'. I thought. I tried to clear my mind and kept track of my breathing. 'Mind, body, and soul help you keep control'. I chanted to myself over and over again. I then heard a knock on my door. I signed and got up to open it. "What is it"? I asked. It was angel boy. "What are you doing here don't you live at home"? I asked.

"How'd you know that"?

"I asked around once again I ask why you are here. Did Xavier send you to check on me"? I asked.

"No believe it or not I do have this thing called free will". Warren said.

"So what you were worried about me"? I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," He replied I snorted.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart we barely know each other". I said.

"Were you always this grouchy or is it a trait this just appeared".

"I've always been a bitch if that's what you're asking".

"I've been wondering since we found you what's you mutant abilities".

"Well don't go telling the whole institute but I have powers like Jean but there way more temperamental". I said.

"Oh, so that's why you hate her you're jealous of her". Warren said.

"I will mind blast you". I warned.

"You seem nicer than you let on". He said.

"Whys that"? I asked confused.

"Cause you haven't mind blasted me". He said putting air quotes around the word mind blast.

"Whatever Angel are we done here I have meditating to do".

"Meditating"? He questioned.

"Did you fall asleep when I told you my powers are temperamental".

"Oh, so you have to meditate to keep them in check".

"Yeah". I said.

"Alright, I'll let you meditate then". He said.

"Word of the wise don't try and be my friend. I've had enough of those give up on me". I said.

"Angels don't give up on people". He said simply. A ghost of a smile formed on my face.

"Night Angel". I said before closing my door. I changed out of my day clothes and put on a huge purple shirt and black shorts. I sat on my bed silently meditating to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

HALLOWEEN BASH

(Valerie)

I woke up groggily my head pounding. I then realized how cold I was. I opened my eyes then fell on my bed.

"Great, I can't even control it in my sleep anymore". I said to myself. I got up to eat breakfast when a note was slid under my door. I picked it up it read about a Halloween party for tonight here. I opened the door and was met with a blonde girl. "Who are you," I asked?

"Wow Jasmine was right you are gothic". I rolled my green irises.

"Again I ask who are you".

"Oh, sorry I'm Elizabeth a model".

"Never heard of you".

"That's ok you probably don't shop for the clothes I model for. Are all those piercing real"? She asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth now are you going to tell me what this is"? I asked holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh well, I like to throw party's and I'm throwing this one, and since you already walk around thinking every day is Halloween. I thought you might want to come," Elizabeth said.

"Was that an insult blondie cause I will fight you".

"I'm sure you will anyways you can come and you can bring your boyfriend or uh girlfriend if you have one". She said. At this, I heard glass break into my room.

"I don't have a boyfriend thank you for fishing for that". I said.

"Oh, I was wondering because I like matchmaking". Elizabeth said.

"That's nice get out of my way". I said pushing her aside. I was hungry and she was pissing me off. I walked downstairs and she followed me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was attacked with questions by a girl with blue and pink hair.

"Hello, I'm Kira the fastest flyer around are you the new girl? What's your power? How old are you? Did you dye your hair cause I dyed mine well not the pink but the blue? What was your normal hair color"?

"Stop," I yelled. She stopped talking and looked at me.

"I'm Kira by the way," she said.

"Can you calm down," I asked?

"Yeah, sorry I ate pancakes this morning".

"Well remove yourself from my path I'm hungry," I said.

"I understand I get cranky when I'm hungry too". Kira said stepping aside. I walked to the fridge and opened it. I then opened the pantry.

"What cruel organization is this don't you guys have cereal"? I asked.

"Looking for this"? I heard a familiar voice say.

"Summers how kind of you". I said sarcastically taking the box of Frosted Flakes.

"Jean told me your back".

"Doubtful more like Jean yelled at you to stay away from me". I said.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Might as well you know how messed up my powers are". I said. Pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Wait for you two know each other," Elizabeth asked?

"Seems no one told you Blondie, I used to go here when I got here Red and Sunny Dee was already here".

"And you are still calling me that". Scott said.

"It's not my fault I give everyone nicknames". I said.

"Ok well I should go, Valerie, will you be at my party"? Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe if I feel like it". I said she nodded and left. I walked off towards Xavier's room. "See you later Sunny Dee, Candy". I said.

"Is that me, am I Candy"? I heard Kira say from afar. I opened the door to Xavier's office.

"I'm ready for my session". I said.

"Good take a seat".

"You're not going to delve into my inner turmoil are you"? I asked.

"You know as well as I that this is an emotional barrier".

"Fine scratch the surface". I said sitting down. I closed my eyes allowing Xavier to enter my mind.

'You have a wonderful gift, Valerie'. Great, he always starts out by saying positive B.S.

'Yeah right'.

'Take this seriously you know it's not your powers fault everything that happened'.

'Yeah, yeah it's not your fault either it's no one's fault'. I thought in reply.

'You don't believe that you blame yourself why'?

'Because it's my fault there my powers and they're dangerous'.

'Your powers are not dangerous, you're having a conversation with me now and you're in control'.

'Only cause you're keeping me in check. When you're not I hurt people and that's my fault that's me'.

'There's nothing wrong with you Valerie'.

'There is everything wrong with me'. I said kicking Xavier out of my head.

"I'm done for today". I said standing up. I walked out and to the living room. I saw Wolverine talking to a girl with green skin.

"How'd it go"? Logan asked me.

"I didn't break anything". I said as a reply.

"Oh, you must be Valerie I'm Iris". The girl said.

"Wolfy why are you talking to her she's out of your league"? I asked.

"Don't put your issues out on me". Wolverine said knowing the only reason I was acting like a smart ass, was because my session with Xavier wasn't so great.

"Fine I'll go sit until I feel better". I said climbing the stairs. I went into my room and laid down.

(Elizabeth)

I didn't know how I felt about the new girl I knew Jasmine hated her.

"I don't know Jasmine she didn't seem that bad her clothes need work through". I said.

"Yeah, she even gave me a nickname". Kira said before pouring a pixie stick in her mouth.

"I think she needs to stop believing her issues give her the power to be rude to everyone". Jasmine said.

"Well maybe she's been through a lot Jas, Kira stop eating that on my bed"! I yelled.

"Sorry". Kira said going to Jasmine bed.

"Yeah well everyone's got problems. Kira that wasn't an invention to eat on my bed". Jasmine finished. Kira stood with a huff.

"Come to call me when you two are done the fighting. You're downing my sugar rush". Kira said before leaving.

"I think you should go make nice". I said.

"No way"! Jasmine yelled.

"Go make nice or I'll burn your bed down".

"That sad thing is I know you're crazy enough to do it". Jasmine mumbled while getting up.

"Oh and tell her to give Warren this". I said holding up a party invitation.

"Why her"? Jasmine asked.

"I have my reasons". I said evilly.

"You need help". Jasmine said before walking out.

(Valerie)

I was laying in my darkroom planning to mope around the rest of the day when a knock came to my room.

"State your name". I yelled.

"Jasmine".

"Here to yell at me some more"? I asked opening the door.

"No, I wanted to apologize and make amends". Jasmine said.

"Why I was just as rude? Don't worry I don't hate you the truth is I was just pissed to come back here".

"Well, I guess we're good then".

"Yes, Doom and Gloom we're good".

"Ok well, Elizabeth wanted me to tell you to take this to Warren". Jasmine said.

"Um, I don't know where he lives".

"Turn the paper around knowing Elizabeth there's probably an address on the back". Jasmine said I turned it around.

"Ok Princess is crazy".

"You like giving people nicknames". Jasmine stated.

"Yup well I should get dressed if I'm going somewhere see you later Doom and Gloom, oh and by the way, I like your mutation its cool". I said.

"Thanks, I'll see you at the party". Jasmine said before leaving. I went to my closet I put on a navy tank top, light blue jeans, black high tops, and I put on a leather jacket I own. I then straightened my unruly hair. I put my piercings in and my signature purple lipstick and black eye shadow. Then put some sun glasses and walked out my room. I headed to the garage when I heard an excited scream. Princess ran up to me out of know where.

"What's your deal"? I asked.

"You actually don't look that bad. I can see your curves". She said.

"Ok, maybe I should change your name to psychopath". I said aloud.

"Sorry don't mind me". She said.

"I won't". I said walking into the garage. I pulled out keys a swiped from Logan with my mind powers. He'll notice but oh well. I got on his motorcycle. "Tell Logan I'm barrowing this". I said to Elizabeth before speeding off. I studied the address and started to get nervous when I was in the rich part of town. 'Great with my luck Angel is an under cover Prince from like England'. I thought. I arrived at gold gates.

"Great it would help if I had Angel's number". I said aloud just then a car pulled up behind me. I took off my helmet and looked behind me. Just then the one the only perfect guy himself Angel stepped out.

"Valerie, what are you doing here"? Angel asked.

"I came to give you this". I handed him the invitation.

"So when did you become willing to be an errand girl"? He asked.

"Sense I wanted to see where you live. Can I come in or are you like busy counting your money"? I asked.

"Very funny come in". He said.

"Ok I'll just leave the motorcycle here I mean it's not like anyone will steal it. They can by fifty, shoot they probably could buy me". I said getting off the bike. I stepped into the limo.

"So how was your session with Xavier"? Warren asked me.

"The usual I blame myself for everything and Xavier says I shouldn't". I said.

"It's not good to blame yourself". He said.

"I know, I know". I said. We got to his huge house. As soon as he let me inside I looked around. "Ok, this stuff creeps me out it's to perfect I feel like trashing this place". I said.

"Go ahead and try the maids always manage to clean it up".

"What's your favorite place in the house"? I asked.

"I spend a lot of time in my room".

"To your room"! I said running up the stairs. "Where's your room"? I asked seeing as the place was a maze.

"Come on". He said leading me to his room.

"Nice". I said when we got there. I fell back on his bed.

"So you like own a big company or something"? I asked.

"No my father does but it's going to be handed down to me". He said taking his overcoat off which covered his wings.

"Speaking of which do you work"? He asked me.

"I used to waitress up until yesterday I got fired for getting pissed off and throwing a plate against the wall. I'm like twenty-two, by the way, a lot of people say I look younger" I said.

"You do I thought you were a college student". Warren said. I laughed at this.

"My schooling days are over after the incident at the institute which happened when I was eighteen I left and started to try and make my own living. I think we all know how that worked. I went from restaurant to restaurant". I said.

"Are you going to this"? I sat up to see he was holding the invitation.

"I might as well". I said.

"I guess that means I have to go". Warren said.

"Wait why"? I asked.

"Who else will you talk to"? He asked.

"I have friends". I said. He looked at me skeptically.

"Ok yeah please come". I said. Just then a phone started ringing.

"If this is Logan asking about his bike I'm not covering for you". Warren said pulling out his phone. "Hello, ok I'm on it". He said before hanging up. "Trouble". He said.

"Like x-men trouble"? I asked.

"Yeah".

"I'm coming with". I said getting off his bed.

"Ok do you mind taking the wing express".

"I guess not". I said. He picked me up and opened the window.

"Oh right out the window". I said fearfully before he took off. I closed my eyes as soon as we lifted off.

"Afraid of heights"? Warren asked.

"No, I'm afraid of falling". I replied opening my eyes to look at him.

"Well, I won't drop you". He said smiling. I felt my face warm up.

"If you say so". I said. We finally landed four guys were in the middle of an empty street. "Wow, this is the problem these guys look like the reject squad". I said.

"We'll show you reject". The one with white hair said.

"How are your powers"? Warren asked.

"I don't really want to use them but I know how to fight without them". I said.

"Alright". He said. Then the ground started to shake. I looked towards the black haired kid.

"I call him". I said running towards him. He caused a rift in the ground but I jumped over it. I swept his feet from under him. Then I kicked off his helmet. "This is for the vertigo". I said before punching him knocking him out. Then I was lifted up. "Let me go fatty". I yelled. I tried to elbow him but his fat absorbed it. I was about to but him when suddenly I was dropped and fatty fell over.

"You're welcome". Warren said from above. I saluted him. I saw he had taken the creepy looking guy down.

"Where's the snow queen"? I asked him.

"I don't know". He said before he was suddenly wrapped up in a rope preventing him from flying. Then I was faced with Snow White. I know he was to fast to stop without my powers.

"Trust me Frosty you don't want me to use my powers on you". I said.

"Stop calling me nicknames". He said before running at me. I sighed and evaded his mind making him fall unconscious. I then walked over the Warren.

"You ok"? I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tied up," he said. I laughed untying him.

"We should probably get going". Warren said before lifting me back up.

"This is getting degrading". I admitted. He flew us back to his room.

"I just realized you don't put your hand up to your head when you use your powers". Warren said.

"Yeah, that's because it looks stupid". I said taking my jacket off.

"Tattoo"? Warren asked looking at my right arm. I had a kind of black vine that wrapped up around my arm with thorns on it. At the end of it on my hand was a rose.

"The rose is but the rest kinda of appeared on me". I said holding up my hand to show him the rose. "It's all over my body here look". I took my shoe off and my sock and held up my left foot. "It just goes across". I said.

"That's weird how it just appears but at least it's cool looking". He said.

"Never do I ever want you to say cool again".

"Why"?

"You don't seem like the type you'd rather be like him that looks exquisite".

"So I'm an art critic now"? He asked.

"Yeah". I said getting up and opening his closet.

"What are you doing"? He asked.

"Your closets huge can I store my stuff here"? I asked walking in between the racks of clothes hiding.

"You're really nosey you know that". He said I heard him walk in after me. "Where'd you go"? He asked when he passed by I jumped out on his back. "Sneak attack"! I yelled.

"Now I can tell why people think you're younger than you really are". Warren said.

"Your wings are really soft". I said my arms still around his neck. "So I've been told do you know what you're wearing for the party"? Warren asked. "Oh, right I should probably figure that out". I said letting go of his neck I was still leaned against him. "Do I have to go back". I whined.

"Well yeah you can't stay here my father would probably have a problem with me letting some gothic girl stay in our house". Warren said. I walked around to face him.

"What makes you think I want to stay here"? I asked.

"Because it's so hard to get rid of you". He said.

"I guess you're right". I said walking out the closet. I then grabbed my jacket. "I'll see you at the party". I said smiling.

"What's this you're leaving"? He asked sounding astounded.

"Very funny Angel". I said before leaving his room.

(Elizabeth)

I was running around yelling at people. When I was finished I went to check on the girls in their costumes. I went to Iris first she had on some kind of fairy outfit. It was pink and green and stopped at her knees. In her hair was a flower crown. Her shoes were pink flats.

"Hey, Elizabeth like my costume"? She asked.

"Yeah, it's cute". I said.

"You're just making sure no one has the same costume".

"Yup". I said before going to Kira's room. She was in a cute devils outfit. It was black shorts with red lace up corset. She even had pink horns and a pink tail. She was drawling whiskers on Kurt's face.

"Hey, Kira is Kurt a cat"? I asked.

"No, he's a werewolf". She said.

"I don't think they have whiskers". I said.

"I told you". Kurt said. Kira laughed nervously and put ears on his head.

"Just go with it you look cute". She said. I laughed at them and went to look at Jasmine. She was in a high low navy dress. She had an eye drawn on her head. Her hair witch was usually on one side was parted down the middle and straight. On her ankles were gold bracelets as well as her wrist. She had a vial over her mouth.

"Fortune teller"? I asked her.

"Yeah Remys coming as the mad hatter". Jasmine said.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed". I said. I put on a pink, red, and red nurses outfit. 'What it's a classic'. I curled my hair and pulled it up into a bun leaving a few curled pieces down. I put on red lipstick and red heels. I then put on my little hat.

"Let's go mingle". I said.

(Valerie)

I returned back home to see Logan waiting by the garage with his arms crossed.

"Keys". He said. I handed him his keys. "Next time I won't be so nice". He said before walking off I rolled my eyes. I went upstairs to get dressed. I decided to be a zombie. I put on my black ripped skinny jeans. I then found a white shirt that I had painted a while back with red blotches that look like blood. I put it on and cut it you could see half my stomach. I could see the vine that print on my stomach it did wrap around my midriff and went down my left leg. I put on black eye shadow and eye liner to make me look like I hadn't slept in days. I took my eye liner pencil and made stitching marks across my face. I then got some face paint and painted half my face purple. 'Am I trying to hard for this'? I thought. I shrugged and put on my combat boots. I then put some red paint around my mouth to make it look like blood. I teased my hair to make it look unruly. I then put on black lip stick. I then hurried downstairs knowing I was already running late. I ran into nurse Princess.

"Wow you're really skinny you look good".

"If you give me anymore complements today I'm going to strangle you". I said.

"Ha ha ok". She said. I then spotted Scott as Romeo and Jean as Juliet. I burst out into laughter. "What"? Princess asked.

"Oh, nothing I just saw the worst costumes here. Hey by the way nice party". I said looking at all the decorations.

"Thanks". She said smiling.

(Iris)

I walked up to Logan and frowned.

"Where is your costume"? I asked him.

"This is it". He said gesturing to his outfit.

"I can see you really tried, do you like my outfit"? I asked turning around.

"When did you have time to buy one when you've been following me around lately"? Logan asked.

"Don't be moody because Valerie stole your bike today". I said.

"You look fine". He mumbled.

"That's what I like to here". I said beaming.

(Kira)

I was eating candy with Kurt.

"You know we're probably going to be up all night with this candy". He said.

"That's ok". I said smiling.

"Kira, Kurt leave candy for others"! I heard Elizabeth yell. I sighed putting down the candy bowl.

"Well let's go scare people since we can't eat any more candy". I said.

"Works for me but I don't know how scary I can be with these whiskers". He said pointing to the whiskers drawn on his face.

"That's ok you distract I'll scare". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I rolled my eyes I didn't buy all that candy just for Kurt and Kira. I turned to see Jasmine talking to Remy.

"Hey Elizabeth how are you feeling"? She asked. Clearly, she saw Scott and Jeans matching outfits.

"Yeah I mean I'm just relishing in the fact that I set up this great party". I said.

"Ok if you say so". Jasmine said.

"I think space does you good blondie now you can fix the fact that you're a psychopath". Remy said.

"Last I recall this psychopath is the reason you two met". I said.

"Fair enough but you're still crazy". Remy said giving me a cheeky grin. I rolled my hazel eyes.

(Valerie)

I was outside walking around the pool a ring pop in my mouth.

"Good to know you're not a vegan".

"Angel, you made it why would I be a vegan? Just cause I dress like someone who listens to black sabbath, doesn't mean I won't eat a cow". I said.

"So you like sweets"? He asked.

"Yeah, I will anything that's high in sugar. So are you like a detective"? I asked looking at his costume.

"Well, I was told about it on short notice. You're a zombie why do I have a feeling everything you needed was already in your closet"? He asked. "You've cracked the case". I said sarcastically.

"It was elementary". He replied. I started playing with the holes in my jeans. "I don't know if you realized but you used your powers today and they seemed fine to me". He said. I thought about it for a minute.

"You're right that usually doesn't happen". I said.

"I think you need to trust your powers more". Angel said.

"Easier said than done". I said.

"I know but you'll get there". He said. Then we stood there for a while.

"Want to like dance"? I asked.

"You don't seem like the dancing type". He said.

"I'm not I just don't know what to do". I said nervously. He just looked at me. "Stop looking at me and say something". I said.

"You're cute when you're nervous". He said.

"Don't say shit like that". I said.

"Why not"? He asked.

"Because you'll make me blush". I admitted.

"That's the point". Angel said giving me a smile. I walked passed him. "Where are you going"? Angel asked.

"I don't know". I said honestly. When I got back to where most everyone was, I heard Princess through a microphone.

"Can I get everyone's attention were having a game of truth or dare os going to start in the living room". She said before putting the microphone down.

"Let go do that". I said looking back at Warren.

"You playing the truth or dare now this I have to see". He said smirking.

"I always pick dare so don't think you're getting some truth out of me". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I was glad for the turn out for truth or dare. I told Jas and Kira it was a great idea. Kira, Kurt, Jas, Remy, Jean, Scott, Warren and even Valerie decided to play.

"Oh, Mrs. Moody you decided to play". I said happily.

"Yeah, I can be childish sometimes Princess. So how are we decided who goes first"? Valerie asked.

"Write your names down on these slips of paper. I'll ask the first question". I said my name was already in the hat once everyone put their names in. I gave it a shake and pulled out a name.

"Oh, Kira it's you". I said smiling.

"No, I want a do-over you to scare me"! She yelled.

"Truth or dare fastest flyer around"? I asked.

"Dare". Kira said.

"I dare you to stop eating for the rest of the night". I said. Kira whined like a dying cat.

"I may be dressed like the devil but your the true one here". She said sadly.

"Calm down you get to pick a name". I said putting hers back into the hat.

"Ya". She said I rolled my eyes at her short attention span. "Jean I got you truth or dare"? Kira asked.

"Truth". Jean said.

"Ok, who is the person you like the least in the group"? Kira asked. I glared at her knowing the answer.

"Right now it's a tie between Valerie and Elizabeth". Jean said. I looked at Valerie wondering what she did to piss Jean off.

"That would really effect me if I gave a fuck". Valerie said coolly. Jean reached into the hat and pulled out a name next.

"Warren truth or dare"? Jean asked.

"Truth".

"Why do you hang around Valerie so much"? Jean asked. I heard Valerie snort.

"We're friends well Valerie won't admit it but we're friends". Warren said I could see a ghost of a smile on Valerie's face. Warren then went to pick a name from the hat.

"Jasmine truth or dare"? He asked.

"Truth". She said.

"What's the one thing that annoys you the most about Remy"? Warren asked.

"Card analogies". She said.

"Do I use them that much"? Remy asked.

"This morning you literally said I was your queen of spades a dark beauty". She said I'm pretty sure that was the first time I saw Remy blush. I burst out laughing. Jasmine picked a name next.

"Valerie".

"Dare". Valerie said right away.

(Valerie)

"Can you show us what your powers are"? She asked.

"You want me to use them"? I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea". Jean said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to". Warren said. I smirked.

"Ok, Jasmine is thinking why Remy hasn't asked her on another date. Remy is thinking about his last mission dude nice steal by the way. Elizabeth is thinking wow Valerie's a mind reader and also how she can possibly move on from Scott. Oh, I'll have to ask about that later. Kira is pissed off she can't eat for the rest of the night, but it doesn't take a mind reader to know that. Kurt wants to take his whiskers off, I would too. Jean is pissed at me, oh and you want to go to a drive-in movie theater for a date real cliché now she's blocking me. Scott is worried about Elizabeth, something happened between Princess and Sunny Dee gasp. Warren is thinking wow nice control of your powers Valerie. That's my powers and yes I don't care about telling people's secrets". I said before putting my ring pop back in my mouth.

"As long as yours stay safe isn't that right Valerie. Have you told the group about what happened about why you left"? Jean asked.

"Don't you dare"! I yelled at her.

"What you shared something about all of us it's only fair I get to share something about you". Jean said I glared at her. "You see Valerie can't control her powers". Jean started but I didn't let her finish. I got up she saw my motion and stood up as well. "What are you going to fight me"? Jean asked.

"No, you're not worth it". I said. I turned and walked off. I started towards my room. I reached the stairs before turning around. "Don't follow me Warren"! I yelled.

"What happened back then"? He asked.

"If I told you, you'd hate me like she does". I said before going up the stairs and to my room. I needed to meditate I almost lost it back there. I almost hurt someone again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

BACK ONCE MORE

(Elizabeth)

I woke up to my alarm clock.

"Elizabeth turn it off"! Jasmine yelled.

"Sorry". I said back. Sadly we had school after Halloween. The party was fun well a lot happened after Valerie stormed out and Warren ran after her. I felt my true problems in myself resurface so I went up to bed. I think Jean and Scott had a fight. The only good thing that came from that night was Remy and Jas scheduled another date lucky them. Now I was faced with returning to school lucky me. I rushed to get dressed I put on a simple red dress. Jasmine wore a white t-shirt and some leather pants.

"Let's go". She said. Just then Kira barged into her room.

"They finally finished my thingy". Kira said excitedly jumping up and down. She put on a neckless and poof her wings were nowhere to be seen.

"Cool there still there though right"? I asked.

"Yeah, just invisible I can't fly at school". She said pouting. "But I can run". She said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's get going". I said. We walked to school. "Don't worry my suspension ends in two months and three weeks". I said.

"That's so reassuring". Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Don't be negative Jas". I said.

"I don't mind Elizabeth I prefer flying everywhere". Kira said.

"We know". Jasmine and I said together. Kira smiled shyly. We arrived at school and I sighed loudly.

"Let the torture begin". I said aloud.

(Valerie)

I woke up earlier then I meant to. I sighed and got up. I put on a black t-shirt with a red rose dripping blood on it. I hopped my way into my grey skinned jeans with rips in them I'm pretty sure all my jeans are ripped. I put my hair in a messy bun with pieces still hanging down near my face. I put a red bandana in my hair to make it look less terrible. I then went downstairs. I ate cereal and headed to Xavier's office. After another back and forth session I went back to my room. I decided to head out I couldn't stay another second in this place. So I put on my leather jacket, my sunglasses to cover the bags under my eyes, and my combat boots and left. I decided to walk. I headed to the drug store and bought cigarettes, and no I don't care if they're bad for me I deal with enough bullshit to be worried about a little stick of poison. I walked out a cigarette in my mouth when I saw Logan.

"Don't tell me you smoke now". He said.

"Well we emos have to do some sort of self-destruction don't we". I asked before lighting it.

"Xavier wanted me to take you on a mission with me". Logan said.

"Do I have to wear the stupid suit"? I asked taking the cigarette out of my mouth.

"No".

"Well let's go, Wolfy". I said putting out my what do they call it now oh yeah cancer stick. I got in his car with him.

"Where are we going"? I asked.

"You'll see," was all Logan said.

(Kira)

I was super excited to be at school when we got there the first thing I did was look for Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt". I said.

"Kira, how do you like the school"? Kurt asked.

"It's great I can't wait to ignore the teacher". I said Kurt laughed.

"Well better get to class I'll see you at lunch". Kurt said.

"I forgot all about lunch oh how I love eating see you, Kurt". I said running off. I was happy my first class was with Elizabeth. I sat behind her.

"We're like math buddies". I said.

"I wouldn't talk to me Kira I kinda have a bad reputation". Elizabeth said. I was confused what did Elizabeth mean?

"I don't care you're my bestie as you would put it and I'm going to talk to you". I said determinedly.

"Ok calm down I was just warning you I know you're not that shallow to ignore me". Elizabeth said smiling.

"Good". I said returning her smile.

(Valerie)

I stepped out of Logan's car.

"Really here you knew Xavier purposely sent me here". I said looking at the abandoned land I was recruited recently.

"You didn't ask I didn't have to tell you". Logan said.

"Well, what are we doing here what's the mission"? I asked.

"Control". Logan said.

"Oh I get it, it's a test. So what do I fly bottles around". I asked.

"Collect the four flags". Logan said.

"No not one of these". I said. Logan goes back in the car.

"Good luck kid". He said before driving off.

"Logan wait". I yelled but he wasn't stopping I knew that. "Is this what you want you bastard for me to collect all the flags, then you'll pick me up from this dust bowl". I said before kicking the dirt. I reach for a cigarette but couldn't find my lighter. "Damn you, Wolfy"! I yelled.

"Xavier was right about you". A heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh Mother Nature what's my first test to fight you"? I asked.

"No, nature is your true enemy. Find me and I'll give you the flag". She said before she summoned a bunch of trees to pop up.

Then I heard lightning crack through the sky. It begins to pour.

"Thanks, Storm". I said. I walked into the forest. 'Clearly, they're trying to distract me so I won't be able to find Mother Nature. All I need to do is focus'. I thought. I stilled my breathing. 'You can do it'. I thought. I then walked forward focusing only on her mind. I found her sitting in a tree. 'I found her Storm you can stop'. I thought and the rain suddenly stopped. Mother Nature threw me a green flag.

"Nicely done". She said getting off the tree.

"Next you should be facing Jean good luck". She said before making a path in the trees for me. I walked out and saw my red-headed nemesis. "What's the task Red"? I asked feeling bored.

"Simple block this". She said. I looked up and saw a huge boulder over my head.

"Holy fuck are you trying to kill me"? I asked before she let it go. I concentrated on keeping it up it nearly crushed me. I had sweat coming down my forehead. I then used a lot of my mental strength to smash the rock. I then glared at Jean but she was gone all that was left was a red flag. I grabbed it and walked on to my next task wherever that might be.

(Kira)

Lunch came around and I was so excited. I sat at the table with Kitty, Jasmine, and Elizabeth.

"Um Kira, Kurt usually sits at the other table never mind". Elizabeth said as Kurt sat down beside me.

"Welcome to the loser table". I announced. Then this girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to our table.

"Looks like you found someone who doesn't know about you yet Elizabeth. Word of advice new girl, I wouldn't sit at the same table as her she's kinda known as the school's-" I didn't give the girl a chance to finish I slapped her across the face.

"Leave my friend alone". I said glaring at her. She just turned and walked off.

"Thanks, Kira". Elizabeth said.

"With me around, none of my friends are getting bullied". I said determinedly.

"Kira you're being serious for once I'm proud of you". Jasmine said.

"Thanks are you going to eat your pudding"? I asked.

"Short-lived but still proud of you". Jasmine said handing her my pudding.

"Have you guys heard Xavier's testing the new girl Valerie today". Kitty said.

"Probably because of last night wait Kitty how did you know"? Elizabeth asked.

"Jean had to leave because of a training exercise. You know what else I heard Jean wants her gone after the stunt last night it caused a fight between her and Scott". Kitty said with her usual Cheshire grin.

"Wow, Kitty got any other news for us"? Jasmine asked sarcastically. causing me to giggle.

"I saw Valerie yelling at Warren on the steps last night". Kitty said clearly ignoring Jasmine's sarcasm.

"No, how am I suppose to match make them if the queen of darkness is yelling at Warren". Elizabeth said. Causing Jasmine to laugh.

"Really Elizabeth you think they go together"? Jasmine said.

"Well, every other boy has yet to make contact with her probably out of fear and Warrens the only one who went after her after she stormed off yesterday". Elizabeth said.

"I thought Warren had a girlfriend". I said.

"What"! Elizabeth yelled.

"I don't know he seems like the type to always have a girlfriend". I said.

"Next time can you invite Remy to lunch"? Kurt asked Jasmine.

"Why"? Jasmine asked.

"This table needs some testosterone". Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry, Kurt I'll make it up to you. First one around the school and back wins"! I shouted before running off.

(Valerie)

I came across a bunch of abandoned buildings.

"If I die of fatigue I'm going to haunt you fuckers". I said tiredly.

"Sounds like more of a dream to me". I heard an all to familiar voice say.

"Angel, don't tell me Xavier roped you into this too". I said.

"I'm afraid so". He said.

"What's the task"? I asked.

"Catch me". He said before flying off. I sighed and ran up the stairs to get to the roof of the building. I was on a roof by the one I was on. I ran and jumped to the other roof which wasn't that far. He flew away though. I was jumping roof to roof levitating myself a little if the gape was too big. I realized simply running after him wasn't going to work. I needed to anticipate his next move. I stopped running and read his mind then smirks. I went to a different roof the one he was going to be flying near. When he got close I didn't really think and I jumped right on top of him. Tackling him out of the sky. Luckily it was a low roof but we still tumbled to the ground.

"Well, that was graceful". Angel said getting up before helping me up.

"I got you didn't I". I said.

"Yeah here". He gave me a blue flag. "Did you have to tackle me"? He asked.

"Well, I didn't know what else to stop you with". I said brushing the dirt off my jeans.

"Well come on I can take you to your last task". Warren said.

"Great the wing express". I said sarcastically. He picked me up and flew me to the near the crater he found me in.

"Logan's waiting down their good luck". Angel said before flying off. I walked down the crater and there was Logan.

"What's the last test Logan"? I asked.

"Last five minutes in a fight with me". He said.

"I'm not going to fight you what if I lose control"? I asked.

"I have faith that won't happen". He said before his claws came out. He ran out and I dodged by moving to go this side.

"You're going to have to use your powers if you want to last." I knew reading Logan's mind wouldn't help he's trained with Xavier so he could easily throw me off. So I'll have to try and immobilize him. I dodged one last time then took one for my plan and let him scratch my abdomen. I grabbed his head in the process. 'Sorry, Logan I know you hate when people are in here but I just need you to stop'. I thought he froze. Now for the hard part maintaining control without hurting him. I felt him struggling against my mind. It felt like an hour had gone by, but really it could have just been a minute. Finally, Logan with strong will alone broke my hold he kicked me down causing me to fall on my back. He then smirked at me and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Nice job kid five minutes on the dot". He said I glared up at him.

"Thanks, Wolfy now could you give me the damn flag my stomach hurts no thanks to you and my shirt is ruin". He handed me a purple flag along with my lighter.

"Want me to get Warren the walk to the car is kinda far and it might be faster". Logan suggested.

"Yeah give him a holler". I said.

"Warren come to pick up Valerie". Logan said into his earpiece. I lit up a cigarette as we waited. "You know what the flags represent"? Logan asked me.

"Duh focus, strength, agility, and last but not least control". I said in the order in which I got them.

"You did surprisingly well". Logan said.

"Yeah well, no offense but when I'm facing someone it's not going to be my annoying father figure it's going to be someone I don't know so I might not have that much control, Wolfy". I said truthfully.

"Well, aren't you pessimistic". I heard Angel say.

"You'd be pessimistic to if you've been through all the bullshit I've been through". I said smothering the cigarette under my boot.

"Let's go". Angel said. I let him pick me up not struggling like I usually do. He flew up and I instinctively grabbed his shirt. "You never get used to this do you"? He asked.

"Well, my stomach hurts". I said.

"Sorry". He said.

"Not your fault". I said closing my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep I'm worried you lost to much blood". He said sounding worried.

"Then keep me up with your wit," I said.

"I thought I was too sophisticated to be witty". He said.

"Flying suddenly got really tiring". I said feeling my conscious fade a little.

"Valerie seriously don't go to sleep". Warren said. I looked at him tiredly.

"You have pretty eyes". Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

(Elizabeth)

We got home and I was worried about what Kira said at lunch I have never had a matchmaking problem but Warren having a girlfriend might be a problem. When we got home I heard yelling. It was Warren and Logan.

"You didn't have to literally hurt her". Warren said.

"She wouldn't have fought back if I didn't really fight". Logan said.

"Yeah well I hope it's not too serious for your case". Warren said.

"I don't have to deal with this". Logan said leaving.

"What was that about"? I asked hey I like drama I wasn't going to mind my own business.

"Logan hurt Valerie in her training". Warren said.

"Is she ok"? I asked.

"He better hope so". Warren said.

"I don't think I've never seen you yell before. Your really emotional about this aren't you"? I asked I swear I saw Warren blush.

"Yeah, I should go check on Valerie". He said walking away. I then smiled and ran to find Jasmine. She the best partner to spy with because she can turn invisible.

(Valerie)

I woke up with a killer headache.

"Son of a bitch did someone bash my head into a wall". I asked aloud. I heard a chuckle. I sat up and glared at Warren. "Don't laugh at my pain". I said. Then Hank walked in.

"Nice to see you once more Valerie". He said.

"You too Dr. Hyde what's the damage". I asked. (WriterPrincess: Hyde is not Hanks real the last name it's a nickname chill all you comic book accurate nerds jk I'm one of them lol: WriterPrincess)

"You lost some blood also you may have overexerted your powers hence the headache". Hank said.

"That explains why it feels like I drank a pack of beers". I said.

"Yes well I suggest some rest and you'll be fine". Hank said.

"Thanks, Hyde". I said Hank left leaving me and Warren.

"So you uh like my eyes"? He asked with a sly smirk on his face. I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut the hell up I was loopy okay". I said.

"That's too bad I was going to say I like your eyes too". He said.

"Are you going to tease me all day or come with me to eat something"? I asked getting up.

"Wait why am I coming with you"? I asked.

"Because I might need medical attention from my guardian angel". I said. We went to the McDonald's nearby. "Have you ever eaten here before"? I asked him.

"I'm rich I don't live under a rock". Warren said. I laughed at this.

"Fair enough". I admitted. We ate and afterward headed back.

"I should let you get back to your house. I'm going to take a nap. Thanks for spending time with me I know I'm not the best company". I said.

"What are you talking about I love your constant profanity and gothic girl attitude". He said. Causing me to hold my middle finger up to him.

"I love you too Warren". I said sarcastically.

"Seriously spending time with you isn't that bad". He said. I smiled and turned around.

"Don't be surprised if I show up at your pad like a lost puppy Warren". I said walking away.

(Elizabeth)

I squealed happily.

"There we stalked them most the day can I go back to reading"? Jasmine asked.

"I knew I was worried about nothing. Wait, why isn't he going straight home where's he going let's follow". I said grabbing Jasmine by the wrist and following.

"Elizabeth maybe he forgot to tell her something". Jasmine whined I shushed her.

"No he's at Scott's door but why"? I asked. We watched him knock.

"Warren what's up"? Scott asked.

"You've known Valerie for a while right"? Warren asked.

"Yeah". Scott said.

"Well, I need some advice I think she uh likes me but I have a girlfriend I was wondering when the best time to tell her"? Warren asked.

"As soon as possible". Scott said quickly.

"Really you're sure"? Warren asked.

"Yes ok listen you didn't hear this from me but she dated Bobby you know iceman when she first joined and when he broke up with her she set his bed on fire". Scott said.

"What"? Warren said looking shocked.

"She set his bed on fire while he was sleeping in it. If he didn't have ice powers he'd be dead right now so let her know quick cause if she thinks you were leading her on she will try to kill you". Scott said.

"Ok thanks man". Warren said.

"You're welcome and um wear a bullet proof vest just in case". Scott said. I turned to Jasmine and dragged her back to our room.

"This is terrible Warren does have a girlfriend. Kira was right but Kira's never right. Oh my god, what's happening"! I yelled.

"Elizabeth calm down you don't have to match make everyone besides did you ever think that maybe Warren is happy with his girlfriend and that Valerie is happy being his friend". Jasmine said.

"No, never that was love Jasmine, but don't worry I'll fix this tomorrow, for now, I must get rest to think of my next move". I said. I heard Jasmine sigh and walk to her bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BROKEN BARRIERS

(Valerie)

I woke up to knocking at my door.

"Whoever the hell it is sure has some balls to wake me up"! I yelled opening my door. "Princess do you have a death wish"? I asked.

"No um you should go see Warren". Elizabeth said.

"Look I know you like to get into people's business and for some strange reason you've decided that I am your next chess piece in your twisted game, but I just woke up I'm tired and I'm pretty sure Angel has had enough doses of me from yesterday".

"You like Warren right"? Elizabeth asked.

"What the hell is up with you x-men asking personal questions"? I asked.

"What am I talking about of course you like him you gave him the nickname Angel after all". Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, cause he looks like one". I said.

"Looks like one sound like someone's fantasy come to life". Elizabeth said.

"Whatever Princess, I'm too tired for this". I said closing the door, but she put her foot in the crack and barged in.

"Look I just think it would benefit you if you went to talk to him as soon as possible". Elizabeth said.

"He's just my friend". I said glaring.

"You know it's easy to tell when you're blushing since you're so pale". Elizabeth said.

"That's it I'm leaving". I said walking out of my room. I went to find some breakfast. I saw Mother Nature in the kitchen. "Great you're here can you get Princess to piss off"? I asked as Elizabeth followed me.

"Elizabeth you shouldn't bother Valerie". Mother Nature scolded.

"Oh good you're up Valerie and you're with Elizabeth. Getting advice on how to steal a taken man"? Jean asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Jean can everyone hope off my ass I just woke up and you're already making my head hurt". I said.

"Oh so you don't know yet well I wonder when you find out will you set another bed on fire". Jean said.

"That's fucking it". I yelled I walked back to my room. I put on a black sweatshirt and purple jeans and my combat boots. I didn't even bother with make up I just washed my face.

"Wow, you look different without makeup where are you going"? Elizabeth asked.

"Anywhere but here I'm tired of dealing with all this bullshit and you fall under that category to Princess. You've been looking like I'm the charity case of the century all morning"! I yelled. I walked out of my room leaving an awestruck Elizabeth in my wake.

"Where are you going you have a session with Xavier"? Jean asked as I walked off.

"Fuck you, Jean". I said my middle finger up to her. I then walked out of the mansion while lighting a cigarette. Since when, did I become the center of attention? I thought aggrievedly.

(Elizabeth)

I looked after Valerie maybe I shouldn't have been so pushy. I forgot how emotional she is I mean she lit her exes bed on fire. Plus, Jean didn't help to be a complete bitch as usual. I can't believe Scott told her what Warren said I mean he knows Jean hates Valerie more than me even and of course she would rub it in her face. I was so pissed I found myself stomping to his room. I knocked on his door.

"Elizabeth I didn't think I'd see you here". He said looking shocked.

"Why did you tell Jean about what Warren said to you last night"! I yelled.

"Wait, how do you know that Warren talked to me last night"? Scott asked.

"That's not important you know Jean hates Valerie why would you tell her"? I asked.

"Jean keeps getting mad at me when I hide stuff from her so I went ahead and told her". Scott said.

"Figures you would say that". I said disappointedly before walking away.

"Elizabeth where are you going"? Scott asked.

"To help a friend". I said. I went to my room where Jasmine was.

"Jas get dressed I messed up and I have to apologize to Valerie but she's pissed at me so like I need your help". I said.

"Figures you would mess up Valerie isn't like me and Kira. Gather Iris and Kira it's time we force her to join our circle of friends". Jasmine said.

"Yeah, you're right". I said putting on blue jeans and my diva shirt. I went to find Kira. I knocked on her door and she opened it her hair was tousled. "What did you do this time"? Kira asked.

"I'll tell you on the way get dressed and meet me in the living room". I said.

"Elizabeth I never thought someone could mess up more than me but time and time again you prove me wrong". Kira said.

"I'll buy you candy to make up for this". I said Kira smiled.

"I'll be down in five minutes". She said running into her room. I then went to the kitchen.

"I'm already dressed". Iris said.

"How did you know"? I asked.

"I watched Valerie storm out I wasn't going to let her walk around like that". Iris said. I smiled at her understanding. Kira ran down the stairs wow she was fast and soon after Jasmine walked down.

"Let's got". She said.

(Valerie)

I went to a garage where I was keeping my car I might as well keep it at the institute walking around everywhere was getting tiring. I got my little black Honda and drove over to Warren's palace why because I didn't want to go back to the institute. I ended up climbing the gold fence they don't have the best security. I knocked on the big door and a butler of some sort answered the door.

"I'm here to see Warren also you need better security on that front gate". I said. He glared at me luckily Warren said from inside.

"Let her in". The butler stepped aside and I smirked at him.

"You're here early". Warren said.

"Everyone was pissing me off". I said walking to his room he followed me up. I fell onto his bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to bother you do you have plans"? I asked.

"Yeah I actually do but I'm glad you're here I need to tell you something". Warren said.

"I won't climb the gold fence again this wouldn't happen if I had your number so you could tell them to buzz me in or something". I said. Warren smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Let's exchange numbers then". He said. I took his phone and gave him mine. Then we returned each other's phones.

"So what did you want to tell me"? I asked.

"I'll get to it first off um what happened at the institute"? Warren asked.

"Everyone was on my case". I said.

"So it wasn't your session with Xavier"? Warren asked.

"No, I skipped actually so he's probably going to be mad at me but I don't care". I said.

"You're so difficult". He said.

"Am not". I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You have a tongue piercing"? He asked me.

"Yeah, I left it in last night as you can see I didn't try very hard to get dressed". I said.

"Yeah, you look nice without makeup". He said.

"Don't lie, its unbecoming of you, Angel". I said.

"I'm not perfect you know that right". Warren said.

"Damn near close". I said.

"Valerie I have a girlfriend". Warren said.

"Okay, and you're telling me this because?"

"I thought you might be getting the wrong idea from me". He said. I burst out laughing.

"You're not my type Angel this girlfriend is that who you have plans with"? I asked.

"Yeah". He said.

"We'll get ready for it then I'll leave I need a smoke anyways". I said.

"Are you sure you're ok"? He asked.

"You think too highly of yourself, of course, I"m fine Warren". I said before walking out myself. I grabbed a few expensive vases on my way out luckily the butler was nowhere to be seen and the gate was open. I walked out to my car and threw the vases inside. I then drove off to my own hideout.

I stopped near a wooded area and took the vases and a baseball bat I keep in my trunk with me. I then walked into the wooded area until I reached an oak tree stump. I put the first vase down on the stump and aimed with my bat. I then swung smashing it. I then put the second one up and did the same. I then put up the third one.

"Better the vase then his face right"? I heard Princess ask behind me. I turned around and saw her, Doom and Gloom, Mother Nature, and Candy. "What brought the whole group for some kind of intervention"? I asked.

"I'm guessing you talked to Warren"? Elizabeth asked. I heard the vase shatter behind me.

"Just like you wanted". I said sarcastically lighting a cigarette.

"Are you ok"? Jasmine asked.

"How did Jean know"? I asked trying to keep my calm.

"He uh went to Scott last night for advice. I know because I was kinda stalking you yesterday". Elizabeth said.

"Of course you did". I said.

"Look, Valerie, I know what's it's like"

"No, you don't". I said.

"Yes, I do I loved-"

"Scott," I finished for her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, but you don't know what it's like. I can see it now you don't know what it's like for your life to do a complete one-eighty. There's a reason Jean should hate me and it's not because I tried to steal her fucking boyfriend. Well, I did but I also did something else and the reason I'm out here is that I don't want to kill someone. My god, I don't love Warren if you think that's what it is. Sure, I was pissed at the girlfriend thing but not because of that it's because of something you don't fucking understand. I look at you all and I can tell none of you know what it's like to be a fucking monster. So don't come to me with that friendship can solve everything bullshit just leave me alone. Okay, because right now I need to be alone just ask Xavier, Logan, even Jean you don't want to get close to me okay just leave me alone," I said. I then heard a tree fall behind me. I wiped my tears that I don't even know were there away. I smothered my cigarette and walked deeper into the forest. Jasmine tried to run after me, but I held her back with my powers. "Don't," I said softly before running off.

(Elizabeth)

We were all shocked.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Iris said.

"She's right, I don't know what she's been through," I said.

"Elizabeth," Jasmine said looking worried.

"The only hardship I had was my dad left when I was little and my mom hates me. This girl probably has it way worst". I said feeling tears fall down my face.

"My mom died when I was eight and I don't know my dad". Kira said hugging me.

"I was a lab experiment". Jasmine said joining the hug.

"I was a slut who only looked out for herself, but you guys made me realize I can care about something that's you guys. We may not be perfect Elizabeth none of us are so please honey don't cry". Iris said joining the group hug. We all looked at each other.

"Valerie didn't hurt anyone did she"? We all heard Logan say we looked back to see him.

"No". I said wiping my tears away.

"Good you guys should let her be there was only one person who could help when she was like this". Logan said.

"Well, where is this magical being because she just cussed us out". Kira said.

"Dead," was all Logan said. "You girls should head back I'll make sure she gets home". Logan said.

"Be careful". Iris said seriously.

"Don't worry I regenerate". He said. We ended up leaving.

"Did anyone else hear her hinting about having a thing for Scott"? I asked.

"Yeah, well maybe we'll get to know the whole story". Iris said.

"Maybe not who knows Valerie is a weird girl". Kira said.

"Out of all that, there's one thing I could make out clearly on her face the reason I ran after her". Jasmine said.

"What was it"? I asked.

"Guilt the same look I used to carry on my face after Akada's death". Jasmine said.

"Maybe she lost her best friend". I said.

(Valerie)

I was looking at myself in a pond.

"Was wondering when they were going to send you Wolfy". I said looking back at Logan.

"Thinking about jumping in"? Logan asked.

"And never coming back up for air, but you know what that's like". I said.

"You know that's not the answer". Logan said.

"If I disappeared it'd be for the best," I said.

"You're not the same as four years ago you didn't hurt anyone today". He said.

"The reason you found me is that I left a path of fallen trees in my wake no doubt Mother Nature is mad about that". I said.

"They just wanted to help". Logan said.

"Well, you as well as anyone should know you shouldn't corner me". I said.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you. You shouldn't think about the past". Logan said.

"Says the guy who wakes up every night in a cold sweat because of what happened back then. I know you do because I wake up in the same sweat insomnia ruins my sleep because it gives me time to relive it and I do over and over and over again tell me Logan has it gotten any easier over the years"? I asked.

"It has". He said.

"And how long did it take I don't have that long I might as well kill myself now". I said Logan walked over to me giving me a hug.

"If you really meant that you wouldn't be standing here right now". Logan said.

"Yeah, you're right". I said.

"I'm going to kick Warren's ass". Logan said.

"It's not his fault Wolfy it's just when he told me he had a girlfriend it made me remember that I'm not normal and I can't just pretend to be". I said.

"Normals boring anyways". Logan said. Making me laugh.

"I don't think I can go back". I said truthfully.

"I know somewhere you can stay but you have to come back you can't give up". Logan said. I nodded wiping my tears away. "Come on". He said leading me out the woods. I got in my car and followed him to a white building.

"Where are we"? I asked. Looking at the place.

"Hanks second lab he also lives here". Logan said I nodded. He knocked and Hank opened the door.

"Oh Valerie, Logan said he might be bringing you by, come in". Hank said. I walked in.

"I'll go to get some of your clothes". Logan said.

"Ok thanks Wolfy". I said. I walked into the very clean place.

"Ok Hyde what are the house rules".

"You know me so well Valerie. First, off no smoking in or by the house, Don't break anything, and don't go into the lab unsupervised". Hank said. "Thanks for letting me stay here Hank". I said.

"It's not forever but your welcome". Hank said he then brought out some tea.

"Want a cup"? He asked.

"Yeah thanks, I feel exhausted". I admired. It felt like today ran forever.

(Elizabeth)

We all rounded up in Jasmine and my room.

"I hope everything turns out fine". Kira said.

"Well Kira, as long as we stick together it should be fine". I said. We all had a way of making each other feel better. Just then I felt the ground quake. "That felt familiar". I said worriedly.

"Let's get into out x-men suits I think someone's attacking". Jasmine said. We all went to get dressed. 'Magneto and his students have infiltrated the school prepare for attack'. I heard in my head in Xavier's voice.

"Let's go outside". I said once we joined in the living room.

(Valerie)

I was sipping tea with Hank when I thought I sensed something.

"Hank someone's here". I said. He walked out of the room and walked back into the room.

"Suit up". He said throwing my old suit.

"You still have this"? I asked.

"After the hassle, I went through to make it yes". He said. I ran out of the room to change. My suit was spandex. It was black with purple accents. It had black shorts with purple sides. The top had a front keyhole that has a chocker. I had a cape I draped around my shoulders that also had a hood. I put on my black fingerless gloves. I walked to see Hank in his x-men suit. Just then I heard the sound of heels. A girl with red hair walked in.

"Who are you"? I asked.

"Scarlet Witch". She said then this pink stuff came from her hands. The coffee table flew at us I stopped it with my powers.

"This can't be good". I said to Hank.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

ATTACKED

(Elizabeth)

We were met with the four mutant's that fought me and Scott the one time. I looked to Kira remembering how Quicksilver was her ex she looked pissed off.

"I know you band of geeks didn't get in on your own who helped you guys"? Kira asked.

"Magneto". Quicksilver answered.

"I thought you and daddy didn't get along". Kira taunted. Quicksilver looked pissed off.

"Like you and your dad are any better". He said. Kira pulled out her wipe.

"That's it".

"Stand down X-men". Xavier said. Then a guy in a weird helmet floated down. "Magneto why are you here"? Xavier said.

"You've recruited a lot of students, Xavier, I wanted to see if they wanted to join my side". Magneto said.

"Come inside then talk to them they'll still be here when you leave". Xavier said. So we let them in and I swear Kira might strangle someone.

"I would like to interview them one on one". Magneto said.

"Alright, Jasmine you're first". Xavier said. We went back to normal accounts while Jasmine went off to talk to Magneto.

(Jasmine)

I sat down and looked at Magneto.

"As you know Xavier has a standing belief of trying to coexist with humans but I believe that it's impossible and humans will never except us. There will be a war soon between humans and mutants. My side believes only in protecting our own at any cause so will you join your mutant brothers and sisters and help my cause". Magneto said.

"I admit I have had difficulties with humans and I can see what you are saying, but I will continue in the fight to live peacefully with humans". I said. "Know this Jiahladi if you are not with us your against us". Magneto said.

"I know thanks for the offer but I'll stay here". I said.

(Valerie)

Somehow a blue woman named Mystique came into the mix. She was fighting Hank and I was dealing with Scarlet bitch.

"Why are you guys here anyway"? I asked.

"Simple we're here for you". She said.

"I see well that won't be happening". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I was nervous to talk to Magneto I mean what was he going to say to me.

"Elizabeth I would like you to join my side instead of coexisting with humans my plan is to build a mutant society without hateful humans". Magneto said. I started cracking up.

"Sorry but humans sign my paycheck so no also I don't have a beef with the humans". I said wanting to fight the good fight here with my friends.

(Iris)

I was up next and what Magneto talked about did make a little sense.

"I would but I've changed from the belief. I used to hate humans but now I can see it's not all of there faults," I said.

"As you wish Iris". He said. I wonder why he's trying to recruit us anyways maybe I'll ask Logan what that's about.

(Valerie)

I had finally taken down Scarlett Witch.

"Man, that was to much work," I said. Then I was stabbed in the neck with something.

"Forget about me". I heard Mystique say behind me. I felt myself get dizzy then everything went dark.

(Kira)

I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Kira, you used to fight on my side what happened"? Magneto asked.

"I realized everyone in your organization are assholes". I said.

"Kira".

"Sorry, it's just hate isn't the way to solve problems Magneto I see that now I wish you would to". I said.

"You sound like Xavier". He said.

"Well, I'm kinda his student now. I hope that someday we can all get along but for now, I'm against you". I said. With that after interviewing a few more students, Magneto left.

"Man, that was a drag". I said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Elizabeth agreed. Then suddenly Hank ran through the door.

"Valerie was kidnapped". He said.

"What"! We all said.

"Logan's already on her trail but he might need help Magnetos people took her". He said.

"Why didn't he just talk to her like us"? I asked.

"You see he sees Valerie as a threat to mutant's and humans he thinks she's dangerous". Xavier said.

"Kira goes find Warren and you two try and catch up with Logan you'll probably find him faster. Good thing the rest of you are in your suits. You're about to fight the man you just talked to and he won't be so nice this time around". Xavier said. We all nodded I took off to Warren house. When I got there he was talking with this brunette girl. Probably his girlfriend. I put on my neckless.

"Warren I need your help". I said.

"Raincheck". He told his girlfriend walked out of sight with me.

"What's the problem"? He asked.

"Valerie kidnapped, Logan's on her trail, and we need to catch up with him to back him up". I said.

"Let's go". He said. Flying off I took my neckless off and flew up as well.

"The last one to Logan has to buy ice cream". I said passing him.

(Jasmine)

We were all boarding the ship.

"You don't think Magneto will kill Valerie do you"? Elizabeth asked.

"Probably". Kitty said behind us. "Wait to be upbeat Kitty". Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry Elizabeth everything will be fine". I said.

"Do we even know where Magneto's lair is"? Elizabeth asked.

"That's where I come in". I heard a familiar voice say.

"It took you long enough Remy". I said he smirked at me.

"Apologies Chéri, I was busy". He said.

"Wait, you know where Magneto's lair is"? Elizabeth asked.

"Well I am as Kira would say the best thief around I've stolen from Magneto before". Remy said.

"Ok, give me the location lets hurry up we have an x-men in need". Scott said.

(Kira)

Warren and I finally found Logan on his bike.

"He probably has her scent we'll talk to him when we get there". Warren said.

"You owe me ice cream". I said.

"Yeah, I know". Warren said. We were near a huge evil looking castle when suddenly I was shot with fire out of the sky. Warren caught me though. "Thanks". I said

"They know we're here". Wolverine said when we landed.

"Well, let's fight our way through the others are coming soon". I said.

(Valerie)

I woke up unsurprisingly with a headache. I looked to see Magneto.

"You wouldn't happen to still be pissed at me would you"? I asked.

"You're in a chamber that should contain your powers something I picked up from the humans". He said. I looked around to see I was standing in a glass tube thing.

"So what are you going to talk to me"? I asked.

"I'm afraid the time for talk is over. Gas will slowly enter your tube its toxic but it won't hurt it will take a while to kill you but I assure you it will be painless". Magneto said pushing a button on my capsule. I heard gas leaking inside. Just then Mystique walked in.

"The Xmen are here". She said.

"Very well let's deal with them". Magneto said walking away.

"Shit"! I said kicking the capsule.

(Iris)

We landed to see that a small war had already started. Kira was fighting a guy with fire.

"I'll help Kira". I said.

"Are you sure plants are flammable"? Elizabeth asked.

"Don't underestimate my plants". I said.

(Jasmine)

Remy and I walked out the plane and met with the brotherhood of evil plus some girl with red hair.

"These guys are giving you trouble"? Remy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, well sorry we don't have your skills". I said sarcastically. Remy threw a card knocking out the Toad.

"It's true you don't have my skills but I forgive you". He said.

"Show off". I said before going invisible.

(Elizabeth)

I ended up with Kurt because Iris went to help Kira.

"So who should we fight"? I asked. Just then a blue women came out of nowhere.

"I usually don't like to beat children but I'll make an exception". She said.

"Let's show her our awesome fighting skills". I said.

"Just don't jump in front of any danger". Kurt said. I looked to see Magneto float out. Jean, Scott, and Kitty took him on how long they would last I don't know.

(Warren)

I somehow ended up with Wolverine probably because we both care about Valerie. Just then Sabertooth jumped onto Wolverine.

"You guys really need consoling". I said. He pushed him off.

"We don't have time for this". I said. I quickly grabbed Logan by the collar and flew up. "Think you can take him out with one hit"? I asked flying higher.

"Yeah if you put me down". He said.

"Then do it". I said dropping him. He dived on top of Sabertooth knocking him unconscious.

"Nicely done". I said.

"Don't fly me up ever again without permission". Wolverine said.

(Valerie)

I was coughing uncontrollably my body was rejecting the gas or trying to.

"Painless my ass". I said falling to my knees. I felt my self fading away slowly. "I guess it serves me right being killed like this". I said before coughing again into my hand I looked to see blood. "Great at least I had a good run and by a good run I'm saying probably the worst life imaginable". I said before things went dark.

(Warren)

We ran into the room and saw Valerie unconscious in a capsule.

"We need to get it open". I said. Logan tried running at it and scratching but it didn't leave a scratch. He then went to the control panel for it and dig his claws into it. Then the capsule popped open. I went in and pulled Valerie out of the capsule. She wasn't breathing. I started pumping her chest up and down. "Come on Valerie". I said. She finally coughed and wheezed before jolting up and throwing up.

(Valerie)

"Son of a bitch". Was the first thing out of my mouth. I wiped my mouth. "I'm going to kill Magneto he's a fucking liar." I heard a laugh and looked over at Warren. "Don't laugh you bastard I nearly died". I said.

"You seem fine". Logan said behind me.

"Yeah but now I'm hungry". I whined.

"Let's get you out of here". Warren said.

"Yeah okay". I said standing. We walked out and I saw everyone fighting. "Looks like I missed a party". I said. Magneto saw me alive and looked shocked.

"Let the Xmen go. If Xavier wants to keep a dangerous mutant I won't stop him, but know this her mess is his to clean up". Magneto said before every one drew back. We boarded the blackbird and Iris gave me an oxygen mask.

"Are you ok"? She asked.

"Yeah um sorry about being an asshole earlier". I said I didn't hate Iris she was loving as a mom should be, but then again I'm pretty sure she's around my age but whatever.

"It's ok we should have left you alone". She said.

"It's fine not everyone knows how difficult I am". I said.

"How are you feeling"? Warren asked.

"Better now still hungry though". I said.

"Here". Kira pulled out a candy bar and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Kira". I said accepting it.

"Hey, I don't mean to be pushy, but are you coming back to the institute"? Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I should go back". I said.

"Wait, were you thinking of running away or something"? Warren asked.

"Yeah, something like that". I said.

"Don't worry I stopped her". Logan said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever Wolfy". I said which we both know meant thanks, Logan. "Sorry, for the trouble by the way". I said.

"You're worth saving". Warren said. Making me want to slap him and tell him to stop being so damn charming. I simply faked a smile. The rest of the ride was peaceful I went back to my room once we landed and go what I needed all day, space and man was it nice.

Author Note: Sorry I have been away so long. I'm not going to make excuses and say I got really busy I'm just a lazy human. I hope you all enjoy the double update.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

WIERD FRIENDSHIP

(Elizabeth)

I came back from school exasperated. Jasmine was out with Remy by now and Kira went on a fly. For some reason I couldn't find Iris my guess is she's with Logan. So here I was sitting alone in my room. I was thinking I could get another day of good moping when my phone rang. I answered it and realized it was my annoying agent.

"Hey, Lizzy got a new gig for you it's a candy land kind of thing. I'll text you the address. Be here ASAP". He said.

"I'm coming". I said before hanging up. "How am I going to get there"? I asked myself. 'There's no way I'm asking Scott I'm still pissed and sad over him. Remy's with Jasmine so I can't ask him. Logan's MIA oh wait Valerie's car was brought into the garage yesterday'. I thought. I just had to find the elusive girl.

I changed to something cuter. I put on a blush pink shirt that fell off one of my shoulders. It has the words candy on it in black letters. I then put on some light blue jeans. I put on my brown boots and my white sunglasses. I went to find Valerie I went to her room first I knocked but got no answer. So I went to look around the mansion. I finally smelt smoke outside.

I found her smoking leaned up against a wall she looked like one of the cool girls you see in magazines. She had on a red and black plaid short skirt. She had on a black crop top. The shirt said blood rage in red scratchy looking letters. She had her usual dark eye makeup and purple lipstick on. On her legs were black fishnet stockings with holes in them. she also had a fishnet glove on her right hand. Her hair was straightened only when I got close could I see that she had all her piercings in.

"May I help you"? She asked after blowing smoke out of her mouth. I kinda hated how cool she always looked.

"Um, should you be smoking after almost dying from a deadly gas yesterday"? I asked.

"Probably not, is that all you came to me for? To ask if I should be smoking"? She asked clearly not in the beat around the bush mood.

"I need a ride to my photo shoot". I said prepared to be shot down.

"Lucky for you, I'm still avoiding Warren because I'm afraid I'll catch his house on fire, so I have nothing to do". She said putting out her cigarette. "So yes you'll take me"? I asked excitedly.

"Yeah just don't piss me off". She said walking to her car. I got into the black Honda. "So I've been meaning to ask you what happened between you and Sunny Dee"? She asked.

"He picked Jean over me I really liked him. What about you, don't you guys have a history aren't you older than him"?

"Yeah, by like two years calm your tits and yeah I kinda liked him. Don't you hate when a guy acts so nice and charming to you only to have the main bitch"? Valerie said.

"You mean the main chick"? I asked,

"I like mine better, so did you get revenge on Sunny Dee for tossing you aside like a throw pillow"? Valerie asked.

"No, I'm not crazy like you". I said.

"I don't do shit just because I'm crazy trust me Princess it'll make you feel better". Valerie said.

"Ok, I'll think about it". I said.

When we got to the shoot I was surprised Valerie followed me inside I thought she was going to stay in her car. I went back to get dressed they put me in this short pink dress. My hair went into pigtails. I had pink and blue striped socks on. They gave me a giant lollipop that was bigger than me to hold up beside me with my pictures. I looked to see Valerie leaned up against a wall waiting her eyes were closed I wonder what she was thinking about. I kept posing though I was surprised the designer and photographer didn't say anything about my weight. I was in the middle of posing when I saw another model walk in. The model isn't what surprised me though it was who was with the model that surprised me and made me hope Valerie would keep her eyes closed. It was Warren you know the one she told me she had been blatantly avoiding.

The model was one I knew too. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes her name was Lyra Camryn. I looked over at Valerie who wasn't at the wall anymore.

"Elizabeth focus". The cameraman said. I went back to posing. After my photo shoot, I was glad to see Valerie's car was still there. I got in there and she was smoking.

"You okay"? I asked.

"I will be once we leave". She said smashing her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I'm sorry, I made you take me I had no idea,"

"That Warren was dating a model why wouldn't he be"? Valerie asked sarcastically starting the car.

"Do you want to break stuff to feel better"? I asked.

"No instead how 'bout we go shopping"? She asked.

"You stress shop"? I asked.

"On occasion and I figured that you'd like it, believe it or not, I don't always like being alone". She said.

"Really"? I asked smiling.

"Yeah, I tend to do stupid shit when I'm alone like for instance when I set my exes bed on fire or when I got this tongue piercing". Valerie said sticking her tongue out.

"You didn't mean to get one"? I asked.

"No, I was wasted but the good news is it adds to my badass appearance". She said causing me to laugh.

I was happy to shop Valerie mostly told me what looked good on me. Surprisingly her fashion sense wasn't that bad. She just liked edgier stuff. I found a cute black form-fitted dress that was short. It crossed in the back and had sheer sides. I picked it up with some short heeled boots with a gold sole. I got them and walked over to Valerie who was sitting down.

"Did you find another to try on"? She asked.

"No, this is for you". I said holding up the dress.

"I'm not a model like you Princess, I don't have the figure for it". She said.

"Trust me you do try it on for me"? I asked batting my eyes. She sighed and took the outfit from me.

"Ok". She said walking into the dressing room. She walked out and the dress looked nice on her.

"You look nice". I said taking a picture of her.

"There's not a chance I can get you to delete that is there"? She asked.

"Not at all here". I pulled her near me and took a picture of us.

"This proves we're besties". I said. Valerie actually smiled at this I thought she was going to make me delete it.

"You're such a kid". She said going back into the dressing room. She walked back out with the dress and shoes.

"You're going to buy it"? I asked her happily.

"Yeah you said I look good in it were you lying"? She asked.

"No". I said.

"Good cause then I would have to mind blast you". She said.

Once we bought stuff from that store Valerie started dragging me to one of her goth stores when we ran into one of my nemesis' Jessica Randle. She had short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, Elizabeth long time no see like anywhere when's the last time you had a photoshoot"? She asked.

"Today," I said.

"Looks like you've gained weight but I don't know you always seemed fat". She said.

"Are you done being an insufferable bitch your voice is making my ears bleed". Valerie said.

"Who is this your guard dog"? She asked me.

"Hey don't act like I'm not here or I'll pull your boy band hair out". Valerie said.

"Aren't you charming". Jessica said.

"I'm about to be really charming if you don't back the fuck off of Elizabeth. You're just jealous because she has a pretty face and all you have is a thin body. Tell me how many meals did you skip to get that thin"? Valerie asked. Jessica's mouth went agape before she turned and walked off.

"Do you really think my face is pretty"? I asked.

"Stop acting like a school girl with a crush". She said I'm pretty sure my face turned a shade redder.

"I only like men". I said. She started laughing hysterically.

"I was joking let's go I need more earring". She said walking forward.

"Thanks for backing me up back there". I said.

"You're welcome her voice was pissing me off it was so high pitched". Valerie said. After shopping, Valerie and I hit up the food court then headed back home. "It's decided we are exacting revenge on Scott Summers". She said on the drive back.

"I really don't think I should". I said.

"Don't worry it's not like we're going to key his car, or set him on fire". She said.

"Okay, what's the plan"? I asked.

"That's a good Princess". She said smiling.

(Valerie)

We got back to the house and set my plan into motion. I went to Scott's room while Elizabeth got set up. I knocked and luckily he was there.

"Hey Sunny Dee I am having trouble with my car can you help me out"? I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea". He said.

"Relax Jeans on a mission so come on help me you're like the best mechanic I know". I said wanting to throw up.

"Ok yeah, I'll help you". He said.

"Good". I said. I lead him outside then said. "I hope you're good at running"! Elizabeth jumped out with a carton of eggs in hand. She threw them at him I ran and got the hose that was freezing and sprayed him with it.

"This is for the broken heart bitch"! Elizabeth yelled. Once our attack stop which ended with Elizabeth grabbing a sack of flour and dumped it at Sunny Dee who was running.

"You two have been spending to much time together". Scott said glaring.

"Yeah, yeah Sunny Dee go get cleaned up". I said.

(Elizabeth)

I felt so much better after getting revenge on Scott. Valerie and I sat on the lawn just relaxing afterward.

"Did you always want to be a model"? Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I just feel pretty when I'm modeling. What about you"? I asked.

"I wanted to be a painter I kinda gave up". She admitted.

"Do you still paint"? I asked.

"Kinda I haven't in a while. I haven't been inspired in a while". Valerie said.

"Can I watch you paint sometime"? I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm missing an easel I broke my last one". She said.

"Why"? I asked.

"You like to ask a lot of questions let's just say I fucked up and I let it out on my easel". She said I left her alone on that.

"Are you going home for Thanksgiving"? I asked.

"No, I don't really have anywhere to go". She said.

"Oh well that's ok I think most the girls are staying here. I'm going to visit my mom we don't really get along". I said.

"I hope you have a safe trip". She said standing up.

"Are you going"? I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to my room it was nice hanging with you Princess you're not that bad". She said before walking off. I was glad she spent the day with me, but I wasn't ready to be alone yet. I shrugged and held my knees. "You can come with me". I jumped and looked to see Valerie looking at me bored.

"Ok". I said following her to her room. She pulled out and paper and pencil before sitting down. "Are you going to draw"? I asked.

"I guess you got me thinking about it after all". She said. She opened to a clean page and began scratching lines and curves onto the paper softly. I watched in awe as the lines and curves began to form a bleeding heart. "Great I'm drawling mushy shit". Valerie mumbled. I sat there interested as she made the heart detailed. I started to feel tired as a watched her draw.

(Valerie)

I was drawing when Elizabeth's head fell onto my shoulder. I looked over to see she was asleep. I smiled lightly happy to have eased her worries about her feelings. I slowly moved to rest her head on my pillow. I then pulled the covers over her. I then left my room quietly. I went to the kitchen to see Logan.

"Ah, the brooding has started right on schedule". I said. Then I realize he had a bottle of wine in hand.

"Oh, I see you did spend the day with Mother Nature you know just cause you her drunk doesn't mean you can sleep with her right"? I asked. "Very funny, I heard you spent the day with Elizabeth". He said.

"She reminds me of Renee well not in the girly sense, but you know I just have the urge to protect her isn't that great I'm already getting attached to someone again". I said.

"I think it's good for you to have a friend". He said.

"Yeah sure go finish your date". I said walking off. I went to Sunny Dee's room. When he saw me he tried to close the door but I used my power to keep it open and walk inside.

"Can't you just leave me alone today"? He asked.

"No, we have important matters to talk about". I said sitting on his bed.

"Valerie, you still don't like me do you"? He asked.

"No calm down Casanova that was the past this is about Elizabeth". I said.

"Is it about how you corrupted her into attacking me"? He asked.

"No, though that was funny. This is about your lover boy and your conflicting feelings". I said.

"What are you talking about"? He asked.

"Stop them okay Jean or Elizabeth pick".

"I already did". He said.

"The hell if you did I'm a mind reader remember and unlike Red, I don't mind violating your privacy". I said.

"So"? He asked.

"You love Jean but you also keep thinking about Elizabeth don't do what you're thinking about doing you'll only hurt her".

"Are you sure you're not just saying this cause you're jealous"? He asked.

"Trust me Scott Summers if I wanted you I would have you". I said.

"Like you have Warren"? He asked.

"Shut the fuck up and listen". I yelled standing up.

I'm glad I didn't break anything.

"Pick one, you can't whisk Elizabeth away whenever you have a fight with Jean one day you'll hurt her so pick one now, and stick to them you can't have both its not how it works. Clearly, you should know that by now". I said.

"Are you done yelling at me"? He asked.

"You know you've become a real dick over the years". I said.

"I've got problems too Valerie you're not the only one who's hurting here. You came back out of the blue and changed everything". He said.

"I'm sorry for the past and I know Jean must be taking her anger out on you, but this thing between you, Jean, and I let's keep it between us and not hurt anyone else because we can't forgot the past so just pick okay". I said more calmly.

"I'll try my best". He said.

"Good boy now I must be going". I said standing.

"Valerie". He said before I left.

"Yes"?

"Thanks for telling me this I really do need to decide". He said softly.

"Yeah, just know I'm not on your side I'm on Elizabeth's". I said before leaving. I went back to my room to see Elizabeth still asleep. I took a shower and when I got out my phone was ringing. I looked to see it was Warren. I declined the call. Then he texted me the persistent bastard.

Angel- Are you ignoring me?

Me- No giving you space.

Angel- You're upset aren't you?

Me- No

I lied not wanting to start anything I was tired. I decided it best to text Doom and Gloom before going to bed.

Me- Don't panic Elizabeth fell asleep in my room.

Doom and Gloom- I thought she was joking when she said you two spent time together. Thanks, for taking care of her.

Me- Welcome.

I got into my bed careful not to wake Elizabeth up. I went to sleep. Maybe having someone here will prevent me from waking up in a cold sweat tonight.


End file.
